


La Caída de los Ángeles

by GinellaEvans



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 31,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinellaEvans/pseuds/GinellaEvans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El hechizo de Metatrón para echar a los ángeles del Cielo tiene consecuencias inesperadas. Gabriel y Rafael han resucitado y Lucifer y Miguel han sido liberados de la jaula. Cuatro arcángeles cabreados están unidos con un objetivo común: restaurar el Cielo antes de que los demonios invadan la Tierra. <br/>(SE NECESITA TRADUCTORES -PM para participar- gracias ^^)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When Angels Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/846891) by [Cheryl1964](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryl1964/pseuds/Cheryl1964). 



Metatrón había esperado pacientemente. Ocultándose y esperando para la oportunidad que ahora se le había presentado. No era estúpido, sabía que los arcángeles habrían puesto aparte sus diferencias para convertirle en partículas atómicas si lo hubiera intentado mientras todavía tenían poder.

Esto era una de las cosas que podría haber puesto a todos en el mismo grupo. Lucifer habría dejado a un lado su odio a la humanidad, Miguel habría puesto su deber a padre de nuevo, Rafael habría ido por completo en pie de guerra y Gabriel habría dado con cañón a las puertas del cielo con la suficiente fuerza para aplastarlas. Y Metatrón podría asegurar de primera mano qué pasaba cuando cuatro arcángeles enfocaban su poder con un solo objetivo. Solo tenía que preguntar a cualquiera que hubiera estado antes de la Gran Inundación. Oh, es cierto que no podía porque esos “amigos” habían sido los destinatarios de todo ese poder.

Pero ahora Metatrón tenía su oportunidad. Miguel y Lucifer estaban ambos encerrados en la jaula y Rafael y Gabriel estaban más muertos que una tumba. No había nadie en el cielo que pudiese rebelarse contra él. Naomi lo había intentado pero al final, incluso con la autoridad de la oficina de Miguel detrás de ella, había caído y muy bajo.

¿Y Castiel? Pobre crédulo bobo, era masilla en las manos de Metatrón. Fue muy fácil convencer a Castiel que él se estaba encargando de buenas causas y cerrando las puertas del Cielo. Solo Metatrón podía leer esas tablas. Bueno, Metatrón y el profeta Kevin Tran. Por eso Metatrón tenía que moverse tan rápido; el profeta podría encontrar pronto la verdad de que lo que había hecho Metatrón era un hechizo.

Gracias a Dios que los Winchester le proporcionaron la distracción perfecta con su determinación en cerrar las puertas del infierno. Por supuesto, Metatrón sabía que Sam Winchester moriría cuando triunfase. La tabla del ángel y la tabla del demonio describían pruebas que se tenían que realizar simultáneamente. Los dos que llevaran a cabo las pruebas en conjunto se protegerían de los efectos de haber llevado a cabo los procesos. Metatrón había visto como de cercanos eran los hermanos y estaba seguro que Dean Winchester estaría devastado por la muerte de su hermano.

Sí, Metatrón consideró todas esas cosas mientras veía a los ángeles caer. Lo que no había considerado era el efecto de la gracia extirpada de miles de ángeles al mismo tiempo. Tampoco había considerado el poder de la fe humana pues él observaba con suficiencia a los últimos ángeles que caían a la Tierra. Volvió su atención a otras cosas como la preparación de su biblioteca donde guardaría todas las historias de la humanidad.


	2. Capítulo 1

El Padre Reynolds miró desde el púlpito a una iglesia que estaba abarrotada de gente. La lluvia de meteoritos había aterrorizado a la gente que acudieron a las iglesias en medio de la noche, desesperados para rezar por la liberación, el perdón o mismamente por comodidad.

Muchas caras nuevas tropezaron en el santuario, y los números crecían cada vez más. Estaban bien vestidos y el miedo y la confusión se reflejaban en sus rostros.

La congregación comenzó suplicando misericordia a Dios, a San Miguel y San Gabriel. Clamaron al Arcángel Rafael. Unos pocos incluso invocaron el nombre de Lucifer recordando al Padre Reynolds que incluso el diablo había estado en el cielo. Fue una escena que se repitió en miles de iglesias por todo el mundo.

 

OOooOOooOOooOO

 

Castiel había visto cómo sus hermanos y hermanas caían a la Tierra. Por mucho que le costó, se obligó por su culpa a asistir a esos que cayeron cerca de él. Castiel había estado a menudo a punto de convertirse en humano, pero ahora él era realmente humano. Tan frágil y mortal como los Winchester.

Miró a todos lados dándose cuenta que podía reconocer el lugar y el terreno. Envió una plegaria de gratitud que había conservado su inteligencia a pesar de que su gracia se había ido. Como todos los ángeles, se sabía la geografía de la Tierra tan bien como la palma de su propia mano como decían los humanos. Eso no había cambiado.

Estaba a varios kilómetros de la batcueva, como Dean la llamaba, pero todavía estaba a una corta distancia. Un largo paseo, pero podría llegar en pocas horas. Se volvió hacia los ángeles reunidos, sintiendo la tristeza y el dolor como también la desesperación en sus rostros. Se acurrucaron juntos sujetándose, desesperados por la conexión que una vez tuvieron con la gracia.

— Debemos encontrar un refugio – les dijo – Sé de un lugar, pero debemos andar.

 

OOooOOooOOooOO

 

Dean se esforzaba por meter a Sam en el Impala. Este último reto había dejado al joven Winchester débil y prácticamente incapacitado.

Dean se quedó impresionado cuando un sangriento Crowley cogió el otro brazo de Sam para ayudarle a ponerle en el asiento trasero.

Tan pronto como tuvo a Sam en el coche, Dean agarró un frasco de agua bendita y la arrojó sobre el ex Rey del Infierno, mirándolo confundido mientras que Crowley simplemente farfulló.

— ¡Eres humano! – chilló Dean 

— ¿No era ese el punto del Alce, compartiendo su sangre conmigo? – dijo Crowley mordazmente -. ¿Curar un demonio? Bueno, estoy curado y el Infierno está ahora al mando por el último caballero del Infierno vivo. Abaddon tiene ahora el poder del infierno, no yo. Y puedo casi adivinar cuál será su primera orden del día: Abrir las puertas y dejar salir a esos demonios a jugar. Si yo fuera tú, estaría llamando ese ángel vuestro.

Dean agarró al ex demonio y señaló al cielo.

— Esas no son estrellas cayendo, Crowley. Son ángeles.

— El Cielo está cayendo – dijo Crowley con miedo. Luego rió histéricamente – Sam se tiró a sí mismo a la cárcel con Lucifer, tú y Castiel terminasteis en el Purgatorio y todo fue para nada. Absolutamente para nada. Este es el final de la carretera, Ardilla. El Grinch no pudo evitar que la Navidad viniera y vosotros no pudisteis evitar que el Apocalipsis llegara.

— ¿Piensas que esto es divertido? – preguntó Dean.

— Reír o llorar, Winchester. Abaddon dejando a todos los demonios fuera del infierno y los ángeles están cayendo del Cielo. Los Winchester se han quedado sin protección que les salve el culo y uno de ellos está a las puertas de la muerte. Ni siquiera un aliado mitad demonio para echarle una mano, ya que estoy curado. Los gran Winchester están finalmente bien jodidos.

Dean echó para atrás su puño.

— Yo no haría eso si fuera tú. Por suerte, sigo teniendo todos mis conocimientos demoníacos aunque no tengo ningún poder – dijo Crowley con sarcasmo – Y te guste o no Winchester, esa es la única ventaja que tienes a tu favor en este momento.

 

OOooOOooOOooOO

 

La primera cosa que Gabriel se dio cuenta era que ya no estaba “disperso”, por falta de una palabra mejor. Fue consciente de sí mismo como una entidad separada. La segunda cosa de la que se dio cuenta fue que no estaba solo. Sentía a Rafael.

— Oh, genial. ¿Morí ayudando a los Winchester para salvar el mundo y él es mi recompensa? Voy, me despierto y veo tu fea cara – gruñó Gabriel.

— Despertar al lado tuyo tampoco es exactamente un paraíso, hermanito – respondió Rafael.

— Espera, ¿qué quieres decir con eso? Yo soy el que fue apuñalado con su propia espada ángel – dijo Gabriel.

— Sí, oí que Lucifer decidió ayudarte a unirte a tus amigos paganos – Rafael dijo la palabra paganos como si fuera el epítome de vulgar – Castiel decidió convertirse a sí mismo en el nuevo dios y me explotó por todo el cosmos.

— ¿Castiel? – bufó Gabriel –. ¿Dejaste que casi un novato te hiriese? Creo que eso requiere que devuelvas tu tarjeta de arcángel, hermano. Al menos a mí me asesinó otro arcángel.

Gabriel y Rafael se sentaron en silencio flotando juntos en algún lugar fuera del cosmos. Después de un tiempo, Rafael habló:

— ¿Has notado el silencio, hermano?

— Ahora que lo mencionas, estoy tan acostumbrado a desconectar las charlas que no me había dado cuenta – frunció el ceño Gabriel – Debería estar oyendo toda la multitud. Solo te oigo a ti, a Miguel y a Lucifer.

— Como yo – dijo Rafael – Miguel y Lucifer están en la jaula. Pero el Cielo está en silencio.

— No debería estarlo, algo ha pasado – dijo Gabriel – Creo que deberíamos visitar la jaula, quizás Mickey o Luci saben qué ha pasado.

 

OOooOOooOOooOO

 

En la jaula, dos arcángeles que estaban normalmente con sus morriñas, se sentaron en silencio alarmados. Cada uno meditando el misterio de por qué no podían escuchar la charla de la muchedumbre. Pero aún más importante, cada uno reunía fuerzas de las oraciones de los humanos.

— No puedo creer que te estén rezando a ti, en realidad – dijo al final Miguel – Si supieran lo que piensas de ellos te maldecirían de una vez.

— ¿Cuántos de ellos vas a sacrificar de nuevo? – dijo Lucifer –. Solo para que así puedas decir a padre que obediente pequeño lameculos eres.

— Cállate y escucha, ¿lo oyes? – preguntó Miguel –. ¿Es ese…Gabriel?

— Y Rafael. Pero Gabriel está muerto – dijo Lucifer – ¿Cómo?

— Puede que Padre le haya traído de vuelta – respondió Miguel – Pero no pueden oírse al resto tampoco. Algo no está bien, Lucifer.

— Tendríamos que oírles Miguel. Todo el tiempo que he estado encerrado aquí, podía escuchar las charlas de mis hermanos – dijo Lucifer – ¿Qué ha podido pasar para terminar tan abruptamente? Tenemos que averiguarlo y arreglarlo.

— ¿Cómo sugieres que hagamos eso? – preguntó Miguel.

— Venga Mickey, tú has conseguido más creyentes que yo. ¿No me digas que no te sientes fuerte? – preguntó Lucifer.

— Bueno sí, pero... – respondió Miguel

— Nada de peros. Apuesto que si ponemos nuestras fuerzas juntas podemos salir de aquí – dijo Lucifer mirando a su alrededor la jaula – Padre hizo esta jaula para mantenerme a mí, no a los dos.

 

OOooOOooOOooOO

 

Gabriel y Rafael habían hecho su camino hacia abajo pasando muchos niveles del infierno sin ser molestados.

— Parece que no hay nadie en casa – dijo Gabriel mientras por fin alcanzaron el nivel más bajo donde estaba la jaula – Excepto por los luchadores detrás de la puerta número tres – dijo señalando la jaula con la cabeza.

Rafael miró la jaula y las muchas grietas de telaraña por toda la superficie. Mientras los dos arcángeles miraban, otra grieta apareció.

— Parece ser que el objetivo de nuestro hermano es poner una cantidad excesiva de estrés en la estructura – notó Rafael.

— ¿Por qué no vosotros dos os calláis y nos echáis una mano? – la voz de Lucifer venía de la jaula.

— ¿Dejarte salir para que puedas apuñalarme de nuevo? No, gracias – dijo Gabriel.

— No lo hará. Solo está tan preocupado como yo de por qué ya no podemos oír la canción del cielo – dijo Miguel – ¿Y cómo es que estáis aquí? Deberíais estar combatiendo con los demonios, no manteniendo conversaciones infantiles con Lucifer.

— No nos hemos encontrado con ningún demonio. El Infierno parece estar vacío – respondió Rafael.

— Más razones para darse prisa y ayudarnos a salir de aquí entonces – dijo Lucifer.

— Tiene razón – añadió Miguel – Ayudadnos a tirar estas paredes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No os olvidéis de comentar y etcétera, etcétera... xD  
> En general, no pondré ninguna nota de este tipo excepto de cuando en cuando. A lo mejor después de 10 capítulos o quién sabe. Aquí pondré Notas de la Autora Original (N.A.O) o mías (N.A) si quiero recalcar alguna traducción por alguna causa.  
> Espero que hayáis disfrutado hasta el momento, ¡un gran saludo a todos!


	3. Capítulo 2

La jaula estaba construida para permanecer, podría contener la gracia de un solo arcángel por toda la eternidad. Sin embargo no estaba diseñada para resistir la fuerza concentrada de cuatro arcángeles cabezotas.

— Creo que podemos llamar a eso un defecto de diseño – dijo Gabriel mientras agitaba una mano por el polvo de azufre que había salido por los muros derruidos de la jaula.

Miguel fue el primero en subir su camino a través de los escombros. Estiró los seis pares de alas a la mayor extensión.

— Gabriel, Rafael, íos. Lucifer y yo os encontraremos en las puertas.

Los dos jóvenes arcángeles obedecieron la orden de Miguel mientras Lucifer hacía su propio camino a través de los escombros.

— ¿Vas a ordenarme a mantenerme alejado de nuestro pequeño hermano como hiciste cuando él era un novato? – preguntó Lucifer –. Ahorra tu aliento, Miguel. Tenemos preocupaciones mucho más importantes en este momento.

— Solo me estaba asegurando de que te hubieras dado cuenta – dijo Miguel, mientras él y Lucifer se dirigían a las puertas del cielo para encontrar a Gabriel y a Rafael mirando a las puertas con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Por qué estamos parados de pie aquí? – preguntó Lucifer mientras Gabriel y Rafael continuaban mirando a las puertas.

Miguel gruñó al darse cuenta que las puertas estaban selladas.

— Estamos encerrados fuera del cielo, por eso.

— Hay alguien ahí – dijo Rafael –. Puedo sentir sus presencias aunque están siendo muy callados.

— Quizás saben qué paso y están intentando evitar el mismo destino – sugirió Lucifer –. Nuestros hermanos no se callan de repente, están increíblemente mudos por alguna razón.

— Luci tiene razón, algo les ha sucedido – dijo Gabriel girándose hacia Miguel –. Antes de que sigamos ahí sin saber, tenemos que averiguar que ha pasado.

— ¿Y cómo sugieres que hagamos eso, Gabriel? – preguntó Miguel exasperado –. No hay manera alguna de que nos podamos colar.

— Mickey, Mickey, Mickey – Gabriel sacudió su cabeza afectuosamente exasperado –. Necesitas salir más, hermano. Todos esos creyentes consiguieron guiar nuestro camino y algunos humanos dejarán algún desliz en una oración tarde o temprano. Pero hasta ahora, hay un par de humanos que quizás sepan algo.

— ¿Hablas de Sam y Dean Winchester? Castiel los escondió de nosotros – dijo Rafael.

— E incluso si pudiéramos encontrarles, no creo que el Cielo y los ángeles estén en su lista de “Deber Salvar” – dijo Lucifer –. Después de todo, Sam estuvo atrapado en la jaula con Miguel y conmigo.

— Y por supuesto, vosotros dos no teníais nada mejor que hacer que atormentarle – suspiró Gabriel –. ¿Sabéis?, Sam y Dean son exactamente iguales que vosotros dos. Solía pensar que esa era la manera para que vosotros dos pudieseis jugar a vuestras rabietas aquí abajo. Pero yo los he visto lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de que no importa qué, se guardan las espaldas. Puede que peleen como Ali y Frazier pero deja que alguien más amenace a uno de ellos y tendrá que tratar con los dos. Ellos se perdonan una y otra vez. Es curioso cómo los recipientes humanos pueden hacer eso mientras vosotros dos guardáis un rencor por eones.

— No haremos daño a nuestros recipientes ni intentaremos que digan sí – dijo Miguel –. Ahora, ¿podemos ir a encontrar a los Winchester?

— No, vosotros chicos os vais a quedar aquí. Yo voy a buscar a los Winchester – dijo Gabriel –. A diferencia de todos vosotros, soy el único que tiene una pequeña oportunidad de que en realidad ellos hablen conmigo antes de que intenten convertirme en sagradas alitas de pollo extra crujientes. Quiero decir, morí por ellos después de todo; pero si queréis vuestras plumas chamuscadas con aceite sagrado, adelante. Quizás no nos pueda matar, pero todavía duele un huevo.

— Vete, encuentra a los recipientes, pero llévate a Rafael contigo – ordenó Miguel.

— Eso no sería prudente, Miguel – dijo Rafael –. Mi presencia sería perjudicial, me quieren tanto como os quieren a Lucifer y a ti.

— No soy un niño, Miguel. Soy un arcángel ya crecidito. No necesito hermanos mayores que sujeten mi mano mientras cruzo una corriente a presión –dijo Gabriel –. Os avisaré cuándo los encuentre – chasqueó los dedos y desapareció.

 

OOooOOooOOooOO

 

Castiel nunca había estado tan cansado en toda su existencia de eones. A pesar de que había caminado grandes distancias después de caer, la poca gracia que había podido conservar lo había mantenido con energía. Y junto con su propio agotamiento, también estaba tratando con una docena de quejas de ángeles que sufrían sus primeras experiencias de agotamiento. Castiel se dirigió a la puerta refugio y llamó.

Dos cosas pasaron simultáneamente. La puerta se abrió y Castiel fue golpeado en la cara con agua bendita. Como consecuencia de ello, los ángeles reunidos detrás de él farfullaron también y Kevin Tran, profeta del señor, se quedó sosteniendo una Súper Soaker, ahora vacía.

— ¿Por qué hay una docena de ángeles delante de la puerta? – preguntó Kevin a Castiel mientras miraba a los hombres y mujeres empapados de pie fuera del refugio.

— Han caído. Metatrón ha echado abajo a todos los ángeles – replicó Castiel.

— Oh, sí. Todos vosotros deberíais entrar antes de que alguien os vea – dijo Kevin abriendo la amplia puerta y tomando de la manga de Castiel y arrastrándole dentro –. Los ángeles no son la única cosa que aparece por la Tierra ahora – Kevin hizo un gesto rápido a los otros hacia dentro –. Las puertas del Infierno se están abriendo por todo el mundo – hizo un gesto hacia las numerosas luces parpadeantes en la consola que había estado observando.

— Ha sido ventajoso para ellos abandonar ahora el infierno – dijo Castiel –. Todos los ángeles se han convertido en humanos. No tenemos gracia, solo nuestro conocimiento – Castiel miró a su alrededor – Debemos fortalecer la protección alrededor de este lugar.

 

OOooOOooOOooOO

 

Kali se giró a su alrededor al sentir una presencia detrás de ella. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio la forma de Loki unirse en el centro de una luz plateada brillante.

— Ahora ya está mejor – dijo él rodando los hombros como si se hubieran elaborado torceduras en sus músculos.

— Loki, o debería decir Gabriel – preguntó Kali indirectamente con cautela.

— No me importa en realidad cómo quieras llamarme, Kali. Solo he venido aquí porque tienes una cosa que quiero. O más bien dos. Los viales de sangre que pertenecen a Sam y Dean Winchester – dijo Gabriel –. Yo ya me serví con el mío, como ves – sacudió el tubo vacío.

— Diste tu vida por mí – dijo Kali mientras se escabullía para colocar su mano en el pecho del arcángel.

— Kali, la única diferencia entre tú y Lucifer es que él triunfó. Tú intentaste matarme y lo habrías hecho si esa hubiera sido mi verdadera espada. Estabas tan empeñada en demostrarles que podían matar un arcángel – resopló Gabriel –. Lo único que lograste hacer fue conseguir que todos murieran a manos de Lucifer. No sabes cómo escuchar o mantener tu nariz fuera de lo que no te concierne. Fuiste tú la que presionó por esa pequeña reunión, porque no podías aceptar el hecho que no eres la más fuerte ahí fuera.

Gabriel tendió la palma de su mano en una silenciosa demanda por los viales. Cuando Kali los puso en su palma, encrespó sus dedos alrededor de ellos usando su gracia para confirmar que era la sangre que quería.

— Por un sentido de nostalgia, te daré algo a considerar Kali. Hay una razón por la cual la soberbia es un pecado capital. Piensa en ello – Gabriel chasqueó sus dedos y desapareció.

 

OOooOOooOOooOO

 

Dean apenas había llevado el Impala a su sitio antes de que se lanzara a sí mismo fuera de él y abriese la puerta trasera. Sam seguía inconsciente en el asiento trasero.

— Bueno Crowley, ¿te vas a quedar ahí o vas a echarme una mano? – dijo Dean mientras empezaba a intentar sacar a Sam del asiento trasero.

— No creo que a Castiel le gustase eso – graznó Crowley llamando la atención de Dean. El ángel tenía a Crowley aprisionado contra el coche con la hoja de la espada ángel lo suficientemente apretada contra el cuello del ex demonio para extraer sangre.

— ¡Guau Cas! – dijo Dean –. Vamos a esperar a golpear a Crowley hasta que me ayude a meter dentro a Sammy, ¿de acuerdo?.

— Te ayudaré con Sam tan pronto como esta abominación esté muerta – dijo Castiel mirando ferozmente a Crowley.

— Cas, ¡es humano! – dijo Dean encontrando difícil de creer que estuviera defendiendo a Crowley de todas las personas.

— Me atrevería a decir que hay una epidemia de eso por aquí ahora mismo, ángel – dijo Crowley mientras Castiel liberaba su cuello.

— ¿Cómo? – demandó Castiel.

— El Alce Durmiente de ahí me curó. No es que le importara que yo quisiera ser curado. Estrictamente en contra de mi voluntad y ahora Abaddon ha reclamado el trono vacante del infierno – dijo Crowley estudiando a Castiel –. Por supuesto con todos los ángeles con sus alas cortadas, ¡ella ha conseguido tener el recorrido libre por todo el mundo!

— Mirad chicos, vosotros podéis pelear más tarde. Ayudadme con Sammy – recordó Dean.

Kevin se sentó en la mesa larga con Castiel y Dean.

— Metatrón nos preguntó específicamente por los arcángeles cuando le conocimos – dijo Dean –. Dijo que los arcángeles querían asumir y manejar las cosas cuando Dios se fue.

— No habría ninguna razón para temerles de ese cargo pues se les dio asignadas tareas por nuestro Padre – dijo Castiel frunciendo el entrecejo –. Dios ya les había dado la autoridad.

— No era por la autoridad de los arcángeles – dijo Kevin –. Fue porque Metatrón sabía que los arcángeles no le habrían dejado llevar ese hechizo. Lo que Metatrón hizo fue despojar a todos los ángeles con una conexión con el Cielo.

— ¿Qué ha pasado con toda la gracia entonces? – preguntó Dean.

— Tratará de unirse a cualquier ángel con una pizca de gracia que pueda encontrar. Desde que Metatrón no solo nos ha arrojado sino que también ha sellado el Cielo detrás de nosotros; hay solo dos ángeles abandonados que no estaban conectados con el Cielo – dijo Castiel.

— ¿Estás diciendo que Lucifer y Miguel pueden haberse convertido más poderosos? – preguntó Dean mientras ataba cabos.

— En este momento, es el resultado más probable – respondió Castiel.


	4. Capítulo 3

Metatrón se sentó en el edificio que había construido para albergar su colección celestial. Miró a los estantes vacíos que le rodeaban. Había sido una larga espera pero había valido la pena, pensó. Se acomodó en una de las dos sillas y recogió el libro que había dejado antes en la mesa.

En lugar de abrirlo, se acurrucó en la silla y pensó de nuevo cuando esta idea había tomado raíz en su mente.

**_El Cielo justo después del nacimiento de la humanidad._ **

Miguel y Lucifer se estaban quejando de nuevo sobre lo que Dios hubiera querido que hicieran. Rafael estaba haciendo lo posible por ignorarles y Gabriel estaba perdiendo el tiempo tratando de mantener la paz otra vez.

Metatrón se sentó en silencio en la base de las escaleras que conducían al trono de Dios.

Metatrón había aprendido rápidamente que la mejor cosa que había que hacer, era tratar de estar en silencio y no llamar la atención. Solo por el hecho de que Dios lo había elegido para sentarse entre los arcángeles como su escriba personal, Metatrón no estaba ni cerca de ser uno de los hijos mayores. Los príncipes del Cielo, aquellos bendecidos de mirar el verdadero rostro de Dios mismo sin miedo.

No, Metatrón no estaba ni de cerca en el mismo equipo que ellos. Los arquetipos a los ojos de Dios, pero un grupo de niños malcriados en la medida que Metatrón había ido confirmando. Metatrón había estado recibiendo una reprimenda de todos los arcángeles más de una vez, pero más a menudo de Miguel o Lucifer. Rafael simplemente le ignoraba y Gabriel se hacía el sueco a lo que Metatrón hiciera excepto si los otros estaban mirando o si pensaba que Metatrón había ido mucho más allá de lo permitido, pero Miguel y Lucifer eran los que observaban todos los movimientos de Metatrón.

— Oh, venga, Papá nos contó cómo iba a ser cuando él se marchara – dijo Gabriel abriéndose paso entre Miguel y Lucifer –. Miguel se encarga del Cielo y tú estás pendiente de la Tierra, Lucifer. Eso no significa que tengas que exterminar a unas especies porque las encuentras ofensivas.

— No sirven para nada – dijo Lucifer –. Los seres humanos son un simple desperdicio de recursos.

— Puede que sea así, pero no es tu decisión – dijo Miguel –. Padre les creó y ahora ellos son sus favoritos. Te guste o no, los humanos están aquí para quedarse.

— Si te hace sentir mejor, yo tampoco veo por qué pone tanta importancia a esas criaturas – dijo Rafael mientras se levantaba del sofá en el que había estado sentado y se estiraba –. Son simplemente monos sin pelo.

— ¡Exactamente! – Lucifer hizo un gesto con su mano hacia Rafael plenamente de acuerdo –. Así que, ¿qué hay de bueno de otra variedad de mono? Ya tenemos gorilas, babuinos, gibones, mandriles, chimpancés. ¡No tienen ningún valor!

— Tienen valor para Padre y por lo tanto tienen valor para nosotros – dijo Miguel.

— ¡Bah! Si Padre hubiese dicho que una pila de estiércol de elefante era importante – argumentó Lucifer –, tendrías que envolver tus alas alrededor para protegerlo y llamar al olor lo más divino en el cosmos.

— Chicos, venga – interrumpió Gabriel –. ¿No podemos llevarnos bien? Además, estáis asustando a Metatrón. Ha estado temblando en esa esquina desde que empezasteis.

Los arcángeles se volvieron hacia Metatrón que estaba sentado en silencio con la cabeza gacha.

— Dime Metatrón – dijo Lucifer paseándose para elevarse sobre el otro ángel –. ¿Qué piensas acerca de los humanos?

Metatrón mantuvo la cabeza gacha y se agarró de sus extremidades antes de contestar.

— Él los quiere más que a nosotros. Son más poderosos que nosotros.

Los arcángeles le miraron incrédulos por un momento y luego se echaron a reír.

— ¿Unos monos sin pelo más poderosos que los ángeles? – Miguel soltó un bufido. Lucifer había caído al suelo, mientras que Rafael y Gabriel estaban apoyados uno contra el otro tratando de mantenerse a sí mismos.

Cuando finalmente se calmaron de la risa, Gabriel revolvió el pelo de Metatrón y dijo:

— Eres tan cómico a veces...

**_El Presente_ **

Metatrón se estremeció al haber dejado a su memoria viajar y se trajo a sí mismo de nuevo al presente. Él había tenido razón eones atrás. Los humanos eran más poderosos que los arcángeles. Los arcángeles estaban o muertos o confinados. Nunca entendieron el potencial de los humanos. Ellos nunca reconocieron como de poderoso era el libre albedrío y la imaginación.

Cuando Metatrón reconoció primero esos dones, observó a los humanos y cómo los utilizaban al crecer.

Luego miró a su alrededor del Cielo de la belleza estancada desde que Dios se había ido.

Metatrón sabía que él volvería algún día pero sería una larga ausencia. Metatrón había visto a los ángeles y solo podía comparar el cielo a un hormiguero. La reina escondida nunca mostrando su rostro mientras los trabajadores se dedicaban a sus tareas repetitivas día sí y día también, sin variación. Esa fue la primera vez que tuvo la idea. Hacer a los ángeles humanos. Dejarles experimentar la libertad y la belleza de la imaginación.

 

OOooOOooOOooOO

 

Gabriel estaba de pie junto a un familiar Impala negro y miró hacia la puerta frente a él. Así que los Winchester estaban más allá de esa puerta... Gabriel podía sentir la protección alrededor del lugar y era un trabajo muy minucioso. Lo más sorprendente era que estaba protegido específicamente contra Abaddon.

¿Cómo, en el nombre de Dios, hicieron esos dos zopencos para cruzarse con la campeona de Lucifer? De todos los caballeros del Infierno, Lucifer eligió esa cosa para ponerle a su lado. Más importante aún, ¿sabía Abaddon quienes eran Sam y Dean?

Gabriel decidió que las respuestas no eran más importantes que no alarmar a esos dos idiotas y apareció en el interior para ser sorprendido por la presencia de una gabardina familiar.

— ¿Castiel?

Castiel se dio la vuelta cara a cara con Gabriel, que le miraba en estado de shock.

— Gabriel, ¿cómo? Estabas muerto. Después de todo este tiempo no esperaba que padre te trajera de vuelta – dijo Castiel.

— No lo hizo – dijo Gabriel –. Parece que todas esas religiones cristianas sirven para algo, después de todo. Miguel y Lucifer están fuera de la jaula y Rafael y yo estamos de vuelta. Pero no os oímos. Deberíamos oír la gracia de todos los serafines pero todo está en silencio.

Gabriel se acercó y puso dos dedos en la sien de Castiel. Castiel se apartó y dejó caer la cabeza.

— Hemos sido echados, todos nosotros. Y es mi culpa.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que es tu culpa? – preguntó Gabriel bruscamente.

— Metatrón me pidió que llevara a cabo unas pruebas para cerrar el cielo mientras Sam Winchester hacía lo mismo para cerrar el infierno. Lo hice como me pidió y Metatrón fue capaz de echar a todos los ángeles – dijo Castiel y dio un paso atrás al ver la cara de Gabriel con un rasgo de ira.

— ¿Metatrón ha salido finalmente arrastrándose de debajo de su roca? Necesito contárselo a los otros. Hemos estado esperando este día durante mucho tiempo – Gabriel levantó la mano para chasquear e irse.

— ¡Espera Gabriel! ¿Mirarías primero a Sam? Se está muriendo y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer por él, incluso antes del hechizo de Metatrón – le preguntó Castiel mirando al suelo por vergüenza.

— Llévame hasta el Bullwinckle. Solo mantén esa ardilla voladora vuestra bajo control

— No sé si podré. Dean está enfadado conmigo por mantener la tabla del ángel lejos de él – dijo Castiel siendo detenido de repente cuando Gabriel le agarró.

— ¿Ha dado con la tabla del ángel? – preguntó Gabriel.

— Y la tabla del demonio – asintió Castiel.

— ¿Y Abaddon está libre? – añadió Gabriel

— Sí. ¿Hay alguna importancia en esas cosas? – preguntó Castiel.

— Significa que Metatrón está a punto de estar en la extrema recepción de una grave destrucción. Será mejor que prepares a Dean, porque está a punto de tener cuatro arcángeles completamente capacitados en sus manos. Tenemos que averiguar cómo revertir este hechizo y conseguir restaurar tu poder y el de los serafines antes de que Abaddon haga un movimiento – dijo Gabriel.

— Ella ya lo ha hecho. Abrió las puertas del Infierno – dijo Castiel.

— Ese no es el movimiento del que tenemos que preocuparnos – respondió Gabriel –. Es que haga un movimiento en el cielo el que debe hacerlo. Con todos vosotros caídos, hay un millón de almas desprotegidas reunidas en el cielo para ser cogidas.


	5. Capítulo 4

Tan pronto como Gabriel y Castiel asentaron lo que iba a ser considerado el espacio vital de la fortificación, los ángeles caídos reaccionaron reuniéndose alrededor de los dos y llegando a tocar a Gabriel. Gabriel en vez de alejarse de ellos, les animó a acercarse. Tocando a cada uno se dio cuenta que ellos eran ahora humanos pero con una chispa de Gracia ocultada en el interior.

 

Castiel se paró enfrente y abrió la puerta dejando que Gabriel entrara en la habitación enfrente de él. Dean sentado junto a la cama, con un cansancio evidente en el conjunto de sus hombros. Sin mencionar que no estaba tratando de matar al demonio que estaba en la habitación. Gabriel entró en la habitación.

— Oh, genial, otro ángel caído —dijo Crowley.

— Sácale fuera de aquí Castiel, antes de que le explote en un millón de partículas —dijo Gabriel señalando a Crowley. Después, él se puso al lado de Sam, poniendo su mano sobre el pecho de este —. Déjame adivinar, Metatrón te cebó alguna línea de mierda sobre la resonación de Sam con la palabra de Dios, ¿verdad?

— ¿Gabriel? —Dean pensó que finalmente había perdido la cabeza. En algún momento había cruzado una línea de no retorno y había abandonado.

— ¿Te contó Metatrón que estaba resonado o no? —dijo Gabriel.

Dean estaba mirando a Gabriel y parpadeando como un búho. Gabriel estaba muerto.

— Gabriel está de verdad aquí, Dean. Necesita saber que ha pasado con las pruebas si va a ayudar a Sam —dijo Castiel apoyando su mano en el hombro de Dean.

— ¿Puedes ayudarle? —preguntó Dean al fantasma enfrente de él.

— Puedo intentar, pero necesito saber, ¿Metatrón le dijo que estaba en resonancia con la palabra de Dios? —dijo Gabriel acercándose y dando a Dean una pequeña sacudida.

— Sí, dijo que Sam estaba en resonancia pero Sam dijo que se estaba purificando con las pruebas —replicó Dean.

— De acuerdo Dean, vamos a cuidar a Sam pero tú necesitas descansar —dijo Gabriel poniendo dos dedos en la sien de Dean y confiando en que Castiel cogería al Winchester.

 

— Mantenle alejado de aquí Castiel hasta que te diga lo contrario —dijo Castiel

— Dean no dudará en luchar su camino de vuelta al lado de Sam en cuanto despierte —señaló Castiel.

— Bueno, entonces supongo que tendré que buscar a Rafael para que duerma por ahora. Van a ser necesarios todos los arcángeles para arreglar las condiciones de Sam. Va a ser ya muy duro tratar con Sam cuando vea a Miguel y Lucifer. No necesitamos a Dean dando vueltas amenazándonos con aceite sagrado —dijo Gabriel —. Di a esos serafines a ver si pueden encontrar salvia y romero en cualquier parecido a una cocina por aquí. Quiero que coloquen las hierbas alrededor de la parte exterior del edificio y después arrodillarse en cada punto de la brújula y rezar.

— Gabriel, no puedes planificar para traerlos... aquí —boqueó Castiel.

— No puedo hacer nada por Sam solo. Si Sam se va a recuperar, va a necesitar las habilidades de Rafael como sanador y va a necesitar a Lucifer para que nos proporcione el arquetipo para reconstruir sus células —dijo Gabriel y añadió —Por favor, dime que tienes las tablas.

— Kevin tiene la tabla del ángel —dijo Castiel.

— Tráela aquí y luego ve a reunir a los otros a rezar. Con suerte podremos arreglar a Sam —dijo Gabriel.

 

OOooOOooOOooOO

 

Abaddon había abierto todas las puertas del infierno; ahora solo quedaba una cosa por hacer, liberar a Lucifer. Azazel había fallado en su misión. Se suponía que debía liberar a Lucifer y proveerle con un recipiente adecuado y mientras se las arreglaba para tener todo preparado para liberar al Señor del Infierno, había sido descuidado. Había muerto a las manos de los Winchester.

Azazel había siempre tenido la manía de subestimar a las personas. Los humanos funcionaban en un nivel que era caótico en extremo. Azazel había sido avisado de no subestimar a los Winchester. Los Hombres de Letras conservaron un conocimiento que era altamente peligroso, combinado ese conocimiento con el libre albedrío y esos bastardos mojigatos habían sido capaces de frustrar los mejores puestos de los planes de Abaddon una y otra vez.

Y cuando ellos se las arreglaron para descubrir la última llave para sellar las puertas del infierno de una vez por todas, a Abaddon no le quedó más remedio que destruirles. El último de ellos con algún conocimiento había sido Henry Winchester y Abaddon se las había arreglado para matarle e impedirle de pasar su conocimiento a su hijo, John. Y aunque John se convirtió en un cazador e instruyó a sus hijos como cazadores, carecían de ese conocimiento para ser realmente peligrosos hasta ahora.

Sam había casi triunfado, la única razón por la que el infierno estaba abierto en este momento se debía al éxito de Abaddon. Ella había arrebatado el poder de Crowley antes de que éste fuera curado. Ahora ella era el rey del infierno o más bien la regenta, por el momento. Pronto el verdadero rey del infierno estaría libre y esos malditos Winchester serían su primera orden del día. Presentar sus cabezas en una bandeja de plata a Lucifer sería la manera perfecta de demostrar su lealtad al Portador de Luz.

Con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, dobló la esquina donde estaba la jaula. O mejor dicho, donde se suponía que estaba. En su lugar había una pila de escombros. Abaddon jadeó y se adelantó para cavar entre los escombros en busca de alguna señal de su Señor y con la esperanza de que no lo encontraría.

 

OOooOOooOOooOO

 

Rafael retiró los dedos de la frente de Dean mientras Castiel estaba empuñando su espada ángel. Rafael clavó sus ojos en el serafín.

— ¿Te das cuenta de que eres tan amenazante como cualquier otro humano, verdad?

— ¡Rafael! —espetó Miguel –. Recuerda por qué estamos aquí. Sam Winchester es nuestra prioridad, no tu disputa con Castiel.

— Deberíamos realmente ir yendo a cuidar a Sam —dijo Gabriel mientras se apoyaba contra la puerta —Luego está el asunto de nuestros hermanos no del todo caídos. Por lo que he visto hasta ahora, solo Castiel ha caído realmente. Su gracia se ha ido completamente como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. Es como si se la hubiera extirpado. Los otros solo están drenados, aún hay una chispa.

— Así que podemos darles Gracia —dijo Miguel

— Pero tenemos que estar en el Cielo para establecer un vínculo con ellos —dijo Lucifer —. Y estamos bloqueados. Metatrón va a estar en un serio problema cuando le ponga las manos encima.

— Entrar no es un problema —dijo Gabriel —El problema es mantener a Metatrón ocupado mientras alguien abre las puertas.

— ¿Te has olvidado de la parte en donde estamos fuera por horas? —preguntó Rafael –. Estaba seguro de que estabas de pie a mi lado.

— Sí bueno, podría ser que hubiera creado una “puerta trasera” y podría ser que quisiera solo mantenerlo en secreto —masculló Gabriel.

— ¡¿Qué?! —preguntó Miguel —. ¿Una puerta trasera?

— ¡Venga ya! —Gabriel puso los ojos en blanco —. En todo el tiempo que estuve en la Tierra, ¿de verdad pensaste que nunca volvería a casa? Venía a casa cada vez que el impulso me afectaba. Solo no venía por la puerta delantera.

Los arcángeles hicieron su camino hacia la habitación donde el profeta y Crowley se habían sentado en la cabecera de Sam. Crowley miró hacia arriba.

— ¡Cojones! —se resbaló tan pronto como puso sus ojos en Lucifer.

— Bueno, bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí? —dijo Lucifer con una sonrisa malvada –. Crowley, mi ambicioso traicionero pequeño cruce de caminos empleado del siglo. ¿Qué es esto que he oído acerca de que eras el Rey del Infierno? Debo haber oído mal.

— ¿Yo, el rey del infierno? Por supuesto que no —gimoteó Crowley —Abaddon es el Rey del Infierno.

Lucifer alzó las cejas hasta arriba.

— ¿Abaddon, eh? Estoy seguro que es un acontecimiento reciente. Por suerte para ti, eres bastante humano en este momento o podría tener la tentación de mostrarte qué les ocurre a los demonios a los que se les suben los humos a la cabeza.

— Lucifer, ¿podemos solo curar a este mono y después centrar nuestra atención a cosas más importantes? —dijo Rafael poniendo una mano en la frente de Sam y otra sobre su corazón. Después de unos segundos Rafael puso sus manos hacia atrás y miró a Gabriel —. ¿Metatrón le contó que estaba en resonancia? Bueno, esa es una manera de decirle a alguien que se está muriendo sin decirle que se va a morir.

— ¿Podemos curarle? —preguntó Gabriel.

— No os va a drenar a todos pero sí, puede ser curado. La última prueba está incompleta, él falló completamente en curar el demonio —respondió Rafael.

— Supongo que por eso no está muerto todavía —dijo Miguel —Muy bien Lucifer, es tu recipiente, va a tener que ser tu gracia. El resto de nosotros pasará nuestra gracia a través de ti.

Los arcángeles se reunieron alrededor tocando a Rafael y Lucifer, que puso una mano sobre la frente de Sam y otra en el pecho. Cuando los arcángeles se concentraron, el cuerpo de Sam empezó a brillar.


	6. Capítulo 5

Ellen levantó la vista cuando la puerta del Roadhouse se abrió de nuevo. Ash vino con un hombre que ninguno reconoció excepto John Winchester. Mary puso una mano sobre el brazo de su marido mientras él se ponía tenso a su lado.

— ¿John? —preguntó ella –. ¿Le conoces?

— Sí, le conozco —gruñó al ver a Henry Winchester —Él es el inútil hijo de puta que me abandonó cuando yo era un niño.

Ash empujó a Henry y le dirigió a la mesa donde Mary y John se sentaron y luego le dieron un pequeño empujón en esa dirección antes de dirigirse al bar.

— Ash, ¿quién es ese? —preguntó Ellen –. No es un cazador.

— Ese es Henry Winchester, el viejo de John —dijo Ash agarrando una lata de cerveza y abriéndola.

— ¿Ese es el papá de John Winchester? —preguntó Bobby. Al asentimiento de Ash, Bobby añadió —¡Cojones! John odia a su padre. Él huyó cuando John era solo un niño pequeño. No es muy buena idea haberle traído aquí.

— En realidad es una maldita buena idea. Henry ha olvidado más de lo sobrenatural de lo que tú puedes saber, Bobby. —dijo Ash –. ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de ese grupo que solía trabajar con cazadores en otros tiempos, Los Hombres de Letras? Henry era el último hasta que Sam y Dean le conocieron.

— Espera, ¿cómo se las arreglaron para conocerle? —preguntó Ellen.

— Es una larga historia y dejaré que Henry la cuente, John se merece escucharla primero. Después podemos trabajar en intentar averiguar porqué no hay nada en Radio Ángel —dijo Ash mientras terminaba su cerveza y pulsaba unos botones en su ordenador —Muy bien amigos, un Rufus Turner está llegando.

 

ooOOooOOoo

 

Cuando Sam Winchester abrió sus ojos, inmediatamente deseó que él todavía estuviera inconsciente. Luego pensó que quizá lo estaba. Era la única explicación para el que estaba sentado en la silla junto a la cama con los pies apoyados en el colchón y leyendo el National Enquirer.

— ¿Paris Hilton? ¿Kim Kardashian? ¿Estas son las grandes celebridades de ahora? Me estoy sintiendo un poco inútil aquí, Sammy —comentó Lucifer —Vosotros cucarachas no me necesitáis para convertir el mundo en un infierno viviente, estáis haciendo un buen maldito trabajo de ello por vuestra cuenta. Nunca mejor dicho definitivamente —dijo Lucifer mientras doblaba el papel y lo arrojaba sobre la mesilla. —¿Así que al final decidiste abrir tus ojos y reincorporarte a la tierra de los que no están a las puertas de la muerte, eh? Qué mal. Eso significa que uno de esos idiotas a los que llamo hermanos va a ir a despertar a Dean ahora y tendré que escucharle quejándose y amenazándome para mojarme en aceite sagrado.

— No eres real. No eres real —dijo Sam cantando y pasándose rápidamente el colchón para acurrucarse contra la cabecera.

Lucifer dejó escapar un resoplido.

— Sabes, Sam, no esperaba que me recibieras con los brazos abiertos pero un poco de gratitud sería buena, considerando que la única cosa que ha mantenido tu alma de desmoronarse en este momento es mi gracia —Lucifer se volvió hacia la puerta —¡Eh, pequeñajos! ¡King Kong ha despertado!

Si Sam pensaba antes que estaba soñando o alucinando, ahora estaba seguro cuando de repente un Trickster muerto apareció al lado de su cama.

— ¿King Kong Luci, de verdad? —habló Gabriel.

— Bueno, ellos dos son simios demasiado grandes —explicó Lucifer —Haré saber a Rafael y a Miguel que ya no está resonando. Tú le explicas la situación, después de todo estás probablemente en sus gracias todas las cosas consideradas.

— Así que Sam, ¿cómo te sientes? —preguntó Gabriel.

— Tú estás muerto. Estoy soñando o alucinando... ¡Ay! —Sam gritó cuando Gabriel se acercó y le pellizcó el muslo.

— No, estás despierto —dijo Gabriel mientras se tumbaba en la silla que Lucifer acababa de dejar abandonada —Las noticias de mi muerte han sido muy exageradas. Los arcángeles son muy difíciles de matar, especialmente si son tan populares como yo.

— ¿Eh? —Sam se había perdido completamente.

— El poder de los creyentes Sammy. Cuando Metatrón echó a los ángeles del cielo, envió a la gente en una situación de pánico. Todos pensaron que el fin estaba cerca y no pudieron meter sus culos en una iglesia lo suficientemente rápido. Y muchos de ellos rezaron por San Gabriel el Arcángel —Gabriel sonrió, se señaló a sí mismo y dijo — ¡Holaaa! ¡San Gabriel el Arcángel!

— ¿Así que rezaron y te trajeron de vuelta?

— Sí. Justo a tiempo para averiguar lo que Metatrón ha hecho —dijo Gabriel –. Todos los ángeles han caído. Ah, y Abaddon ha abierto todas las puertas del infierno. Así que estamos ante un desastre que hace al Apocalipsis que tú y Dean casi causasteis como un paseo por el parque. Para empeorar las cosas, Metatrón ha sellado las puertas del cielo. En este momento hay más de millones de almas desprotegidas allí sentadas y cualquier persona que muera antes de que arreglemos las cosas, será un espíritu atado a la tierra.

 

ooOOooOOoo

 

John miró al hombre que fue su padre mientras Henry se sentó en la mesa. Los dos simplemente se miraban por un momento antes de que Henry mirase a Mary y rompiese el silencio.

— Eres su madre, de Dean y Sam.

— ¿Qué sabes tú sobre mis chicos? —espetó John –. Desapareciste cuando era solo un niño. Ni siquiera estabas alrededor.

— Lo sé y lo siento por ello. Esa noche me fui y me encontré con un demonio llamado Abaddon. Para escapar de ella, tuve que lanzar un hechizo que me envió adelante en el tiempo hasta el año 2013. Tenía que enviarme hacia la gente con la que yo tuviera relación. Me envió a Sam y Dean.

— ¿Estuviste con ellos? —preguntó Mary –. ¿Cómo eran? Yo no llegué a verles crecer. Solo les vi una vez después de mi muerte. Soy Mary, por cierto.

— Son buenos hombres, hombres de los que estarías orgullosa. Son cazadores pero son buenos hombres a pesar de ello —Henry se giró hacia John –. Por lo que ellos me han contado, eras un buen hombre John. Estoy orgulloso de lo que ellos me han contado de ti. Quise volver, para arreglar cosas. Sabiendo que me odiarías por desaparecer pero Dean... —Henry se detuvo —Dean me contó lo que podría haber pasado, no podía volver. No podía cambiar la historia. Todos los sacrificios que habían hecho, que los dos habían hecho, había dado a lugar a las cosas en la manera en la que estaban. El riesgo de convertir las cosas diferentes era demasiado grande. No solo a nosotros nos habría afectado. Los planes de Azazel habrían destruido el mundo si hubiesen triunfado, pero no lo hicieron. Y creo que quizás este Azazel estaba trabajando por sí mismo. Creo que Abaddon estaba involucrada. Si hubiera triunfado en llevar a cabo sus planes la noche que desaparecí, entonces Azazel habría tenido éxito. No pude volver.

John solo bufó.

— ¿Cómo terminaste aquí? —preguntó Mary.

— Abaddon me siguió. Ella podría haber matado a Sam. Mostré a Dean como pararla, pero significaba renunciar a mi vida para salvarlos —Henry se encogió de hombros —Se suponía que no tenía que estar ahí. Estaba fuera de lugar. En el largo plazo que podría haberse demostrado que era tan desastroso como retroceder en el tiempo. Tomé una decisión.

 

ooOOooOOoo

 

— Así que Sam está fuera de peligro, vamos a encargarnos de Metatrón y así podremos llevar a los serafines de vuelta a casa —dijo Miguel.

— Tranquilízate Miguel. Sigue habiendo el problema de mantener ocupado a Metatrón antes de que las puertas puedan ser abiertas —dijo Gabriel —Eso significa que tenemos que permanecer discretos antes de que las puertas se abran y vosotros tres no sabríais como ser discretos si eso salta y os muerde en el culo. Necesitamos encontrar primero a Baltasar.

— ¿Baltasar? ¡Baltasar! ¿Ese ladrón traidor? —dijo Rafael –. ¡Forzó el arsenal y robó todas las armas!

— Sí, y no fue atrapado. Sabe como ser discreto —asintió Gabriel —Y era lo suficientemente bueno como para encontrarme y darme este bonito cuerno de oro de carnero justo después de limpiar el depósito de armas.

— Bueno, tendrás que encontrar otra manera —Rafael se reclinó en su asiento con una expresión presumida en su rostro —Castiel por ahí sigue con una hoja de ángel en la espalda.

— ¿De verdad? —dijo Crowley mordazmente –. No sabía que la tuvieras contigo, ángel. ¡Oh espera, sí que lo hice! Tú ciertamente me apuñalaste por la espalda lo suficientemente rápido, ¿pero no una tuya?

Castiel fulminó a Crowley.

— Sería prudente que recordases que tú eres tan humano como yo. Y dudo que tengas el entrenamiento de combate mano a mano que yo tengo.

— Muy bien vosotros dos, campo neutro. Podemos tener el Thrilla en Manila Part Deux después de que arreglemos las cosas.

— ¿Cómo puede ser eso una buena cosa si necesitas su ayuda? —preguntó Lucifer.

— No fue afectado por el hechizo de Metatrón más que nosotros —explicó Gabriel —Así que le traemos a él de vuelta totalmente poderoso.

— ¿Y como exactamente vamos a hacer eso supuestamente? —preguntó Miguel.

— El poder de rezar —respondió Sam mientras se paraba en la puerta.

— ¡Hijo de puta! —gritó Dean, de pie detrás de Sam. —¡Vamos a tener un gran arcángel a la barbacoa!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sé, lo sé... Llevo mucho tiempo desaparecida pero juro que no era mi intención >


	7. Capítulo 6

El grupo de actualmente ángeles humanos habían felizmente salido corriendo para encontrar un lugar tranquilo en el búnker para rezar por Baltasar dejando a los “adultos” para hablar como Gabriel lo había mandado. Eso actualmente se transformaba para tranquilizar un colérico Dean Winchester.

En cuanto pudieron, los otros ángeles dejaron a Miguel echar un buen vistazo a Sam.

— Tienes suerte de que no completaras del todo la última prueba. No habríamos podido salvarte.

— Supongo chicos que os debo las gracias —dijo Sam mientras sacaba una silla y se sentaba.

— En realidad, debes a Luci las gracias. Tuvo que utilizar su gracia para arreglarte, desde que eres su recipiente —intervino Gabriel.

— ¡Qué demonios! —interrumpió Dean –. ¿Qué actual demonios? ¿Ángeles cayendo del cielo? Kevin dice que los demonios están saliendo del infierno. ¿Cuatro arcángeles que nunca quería volver a ver en esta vida, de repente aparecen en nuestra puerta y el maldito diablo salva la vida de mi hermano? Mejor que alguien empiece a hablar rápido o juro que iré a extraer el aceite sagrado y asar a cada uno de vosotros.

— Puedes intentarlo, big boy —sonrió Gabriel —No te gustará lo que pasará después. En caso de que no haya penetrado en tu pequeño cerebro de guisante, todo lo que hace el aceite sagrado a los arcángeles, es desvanecernos temporalmente.

— Y nos cabrea —añadió Lucifer.

— Dean —Castiel puso una mano sobre el hombro del cazador y le llevó a un lado –. No harías bien en enojarles. Quizá haya perdido mi gracia, pero todavía puedo sentir la ira en esta habitación. El Cielo ha dado un duro golpe y ellos están enfadados de lo que se ha hecho a los serafines.

Dean respiró hondo y fue hacia la mesa para sentarse.

— Muy bien, intentaré comportarme bien. Ahora por favor, ¿alguien puede explicarme que está pasando?

Los cuatro arcángeles se miraron, y entonces Miguel empezó a hablar.

— Todo empezó hace eones cuando los humanos comenzaron a manifestar signos de su inteligencia y Metatrón fue elegido como el escriba de nuestro padre. Padre le dio un lugar en la base de su trono.

 

**El Cielo, 3400 A.C.**

— Metatrón, ¿qué te tiene tan emocionado? —preguntó Rafael notando la impaciencia del único serafín permitido en la presencia de Dios.

— ¡Mirad mis hermanos! —Metatrón estaba prácticamente brincando sobre sus pies. O al menos tanto como una onda de pensamiento celeste era capaz de brincar —Es de la tierra que llaman verano —Metatrón tendió un pequeño cuadrado de arcilla.

— Así que... —comentó Gabriel —Es una pieza de arcilla con algunas marcas. Ahí no hay nada espectacular.

— ¡No, es más que eso! Cada una de estas marcas tienen significado —argumentó Metatrón —Han aprendido como escribir.

— ¡Blasfemia! —discutió Miguel –. Escribir está más allá de ellos. Está reservado al Cielo, Padre no habría dado esa capacidad a los humanos. Tendrían el poder de la creación.

— ¡Sí! ¡Ellos pueden usarlo para crear mundos completos! —asintió Metatrón.

— Metatrón, les das más crédito que lo que se merecen —dijo Rafael —Ciertamente los monos barro pueden marcar en la arcilla pero eso no significa que esas marcas tengan significado.

— Se lo enseñaré a Padre. Él verá el potencial aunque vosotros no lo hagáis —dijo Metatrón con insolencia.

— Padre se excita por cualquier cosa que les preocupe —dijo Lucifer con un bostezo —La primera vez que uno de ellos descubrió los gases, divirtió a padre que se paseó por el cielo riéndose durante un año. Porque habían descubierto el humor.

— Solo estáis siendo cabezotas —dijo Metatrón —Yo veo el potencial aunque vosotros no lo veáis —Metatrón volvió a su lugar a la base del trono sosteniendo la pequeñísima tableta.

 

**El Presente**

— Así que, ¿Metatrón estaba obsesionado sobre que los seres humanos fuesen capaces de escribir desde el comienzo? —preguntó Sam.

— Sí, y tuvo razón en que descubriríais el poder de la creación —dijo Miguel.

— La primera vez que le conocimos, dijo algo de nosotros siendo dioses —dijo Dean atrapado en la historia —No lo cojo, ¿cómo se supone que vamos a ser dioses? —preguntó.

— Piensa en ello, Dean —dijo Gabriel —Stephen King se sienta en su máquina de escribir y se pone una hoja de papel en blanco en el asunto. Después coge las imágenes de su mente y las traduce al papel. Crea gente, lugares y situaciones. Envía esos papeles a un editor y se produce en masa el asunto. Coges el libro y lo lees. Tú aceptas el mundo que ha creado.

— Entonces digamos que Steven Speilberg lee el libro —añadió Lucifer —Decide hacer una película de ello y contrata actores que hagan estos personajes más reales mientras la gente ve la película. En cierto modo, estáis creando mundos enteros fuera de vuestra imaginación y esos mundos existen en vuestros subconscientes colectivos.

— Pero Metatrón que ha estado condicionado desde el momento en que fue elegido para ayudar a Dios en el registro de toda la creación, no pudo aguantar que Papá se cogiese unas vacaciones y buscó un nuevo Dios al que servir —terminó Gabriel.

— Y todos vimos su cambio de lealtad —dijo Rafael –. Es un golpe contra el verdadero trono de nuestro padre. Padre no habría permitido eso si hubiera estado vivo.

— Padre se ha ido Rafael, no está muerto —dijo Miguel –. Pero eso no viene al caso. Lo que es de suma importancia es que las acciones de Metatrón podrían destruir el Cielo. Y si el Cielo es destruido, la creación se destruye. Todo ello, deshecho.

 

ooOOooOOoo

 

— Bueno creo que tengo que admitir que estuve equivocado contigo Winchester— dijo Samuel Campbell mientras dejaba su botella de cerveza en la mesa —Sam es un increíble cazador. Trabajamos juntos por un tiempo. Dean también.

— No es lo que quería Mary para ellos —dijo John.

— Quizá ella no lo quería pero era la manera que tenía que ser —dijo Samuel —Has nacido en esta vida y sigues en ella. Puedes intentar salir todo lo que quieras, te arrastrará de vuelta a ello. ¿Siendo un Campbell? Hemos estado cazando por generaciones, John. Estuvimos cazando antes que el Mayflower cruzara el Atlántico.

— Así que siempre va a ser su destino, ¿eso es lo que me estás diciendo? ¡Mierda! —dijo John mientras tomaba un trago de su cerveza.

— Papá, para —dijo Mary –. Podíamos haber estado fuera de ello. Fue mi culpa.

— Acusarse por la culpa no va a cambiar nada —dijo Deanna —Lo que pasó, pasó. Y eso es agua pasada de todas formas. Vamos a tratar con lo que está delante de nosotros. ¿Por qué ese hippie nos ha traído aquí?

— ¿Ash? Él ha estado escuchando a los ángeles desde que llegó aquí. Dice que la charla paró de repente. No soy un experto pero si esto es el Cielo, supuestamente tienen que haber ángeles.

— Y no son tímidos —dijo Mary —No dudan en hacer lo que creen que tienen que hacer. La única cosa que puede pararles es otro ángel. Cuando John y yo tuvimos nuestro encuentro con Anna, lo único que pudo pararla fue un arcángel.

— ¿Así que qué? ¿Los arcángeles de repente han decidido decirles que se callen? —preguntó Samuel.

— No son los arcángeles —dijo Bobby uniéndose a ellos —Gabriel murió salvando a los chicos y Castiel explotó a Rafael en mil pedazos. Sam saltó a la jaula con Lucifer en él y arrastró a Miguel abajo con él. No hay arcángeles que queden para hacer esto.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes y quién demonios eres tú? —preguntó Samuel.

— Bobby Singer, y lo sé porque he estado trabajando con esos chicos desde iban por su cuenta —replicó Bobby —Pero más importantemente conozco muy bien a Castiel. Ese idiota me noqueó la primera vez que le conocí. Y Gabriel no será un mal tipo interiormente incluso aunque fuera un Bromista. Estuvo con esos chicos al final. Conociéndoles a ambos, puedo decir que lo que quiera que esté pasando ahora, no es natural.


	8. Capítulo 7

— ¡Gabriel, lo prohíbo! —dijo Miguel –. ¡Es blasfemia!

— Oh, coge ese palo fuera de tu culo Miguel y trata con ello —dijo Gabriel —Te guste o no fui creado como un arcángel, pero sigo siendo el Trickster. Baltasar va a necesitar un recipiente. Te tomaría meses reunir los suficientes átomos para crear un código de ADN. Puedo sacar uno preparado para funcionar y en caso de que no lo hayas notado, el tiempo va pasando. No tenemos meses para gilipolleces haciendo esto de la manera “aprobada”.

— Miguel, tiene una cualidad —habló Lucifer –. El tiempo no es un lujo que nos podamos permitir. Y esto es algo que solo un Trickster puede hacer.

— Por mucho que odie admitirlo, el tiempo de Gabriel como Trickster significa que puede tomar ventaja de escapatorias que nosotros no podemos —dijo Rafael —Su tiempo fuera del Cielo le garantizó poderes paganos. Déjale que los use.

Miguel miró a sus hermanos.

— No me gusta. El Cielo no debería mezclar nuestros poderes divinos con la magia pagana.

— Lo he estado haciendo por centurias, Miguel. Y en todo ese tiempo nunca fui separado de mi gracia —dijo Gabriel —Eso debería decirte algo.

— ¿Qué es todo esto? —preguntó Dean uniéndose él y Kevin a Sam y Castiel que estaban de pie junto a la puerta –. Pensé que la tribu de los Brady se llevaba bien.

— Dean, no lo entiendo —dijo Castiel —Están discutiendo sobre el recipiente de Baltasar.

— Baltasar va a necesitar un recipiente —explicó Sam –. Miguel quiere hacerlo al estilo antiguo encontrando todos los átomos de Baltasar y reconstruyéndolo y Gabriel quiere hacerlo al estilo Trickster, solamente sacando uno.

— El método de Gabriel sería el más eficiente en estas circunstancias —añadió Castiel —La manera de Miguel malgastaría el tiempo.

— ¿Es esto como era, en el Cielo? —preguntó Kevin.

— Sí, Padre les creó con personalidades fuertes, son los ángeles jefe. El conflicto es inevitable entre ellos. Fue cuando la violencia empezó que Gabriel se fue —dijo Castiel.

— ¡Vosotros, chicos! —gritó Dean –. ¿Estáis pensando en estar ahí discutiendo hasta que Abaddon sepa que no hay ángeles en el Cielo o simplemente hacer esto? La manera en que lo veo, es que no tenéis tiempo para gilipolleces en una búsqueda del tesoro de piezas de un rompecabezas de Baltasar

— ¿Ves? —señaló Lucifer con una sonrisa –. Incluso el mono sin pelo lo ha entendido, Miguel. Solo ríndete y deja al pequeñajo hacer lo suyo, ¿lo harías?

— Entiende que estoy en el expediente de “negar decir” eso —dijo Miguel mientras se volvía y se iba de la habitación.

— Y ahora va a estallar y a hacer pucheros —dijo Lucifer — ¿Entonces, qué necesitas de nosotros?

— Nada hermano. Tenía esto —dijo Gabriel mientras hacía una perfecta copia de Baltasar.

— Entonces, ¿quién va a mear en las avenas del arcángel jefe? —preguntó Crowley frotando su hombro –. Me asaltó y me golpeó contra la pared.

— ¿Quizá lo hizo porque tu nombre es Crowley? —sugirió Kevin.

— Quiero golpearle contra una pared todas las veces que camino con él —masculló Castiel entre dientes.

— ¡Cas! ¿Estás guardando rencor a Crowley? —preguntó Dean con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Sam sacudió su cabeza y se acercó a donde Gabriel estaba instando la recién nueva construcción a una silla. Castiel siguió a Sam queriendo hacer lo que pudiera hacer para ayudar en la resurrección de Baltasar. Es lo menos que podía hacer, teniendo en cuenta.

— Cualquier persona que actualmente no sea un ángel totalmente poderoso, quizá querría cerrar sus ojos por esta parte —sugirió Gabriel.

Castiel, Kevin, Sam, Dean y Crowley mantuvieron sus ojos cerrados hasta que el espectáculo de luz se acabó. Baltasar parpadeó un par de veces antes de mirar a su alrededor. Entonces vio a Castiel de pie junto a él, apretó su puño y golpeó al ex serafín en la nariz.

— Y un punto para el señor Congenialidad —dijo burlón Crowley.

 

ooOOooOOoo

 

Abaddon había reunido a los demonios más poderosos que pudo encontrar. Aunque no había ciertamente muchos. Lilith y Azazel estaban muertos al igual que todos sus compañeros caballeros del infierno. Pero ahora ella era el rey del infierno.

— Siéntate —ordenó ella —Tenemos mucho que discutir. Acabo de volver de la jaula.

Muchos de los demonios se desplazaron cautelosamente. Después de Crowley había sido un caso de auto preservación, pero su Señor Lucifer no lo habría visto de esa manera. Él lo vería como una traición.

— ¿Dónde está nuestro Señor? —preguntó uno de los demonios.

— Yo soy tu señor ahora. La jaula fue destruida —dijo Abaddon —Había rastros de ceniza entre los escombros. Con forma de las alas. Lucifer está muerto. Solo podemos asumir que los ángeles son responsables.

— ¿Pero por qué harían esto? —preguntó otro demonio –. Se han contentado con su confinamiento durante eones. Y volvió a la jaula hace unos años por Sam Winchester. ¿Qué creían que podían ganar matando a Lucifer?

— También Miguel fue encerrado. Quizás no fue para matar a Lucifer sino para liberar a Miguel —dijo Abaddon —Sin embargo me deja en el poder como el último caballero del infierno y sabéis seguirme.

— ¿Qué hay de Crowley? —preguntó el primer demonio –. Nosotros le juramos nuestra lealtad a él como rey del infierno.

— Ha habido un golpe de estado —dijo Abaddon —Y por ahora Crowley está de camino para ser humano curado por Sam Winchester para cerrar las puertas del infierno. Si no queremos ser encerrados en el infierno para la eternidad entonces tenemos que estar seguros de que Sam Winchester esté muerto antes de que complete el ritual —miró al primer demonio que había hablado —Hazte cargo de eso. En cuanto al resto de vosotros, reunid a tantos demonios como podáis. Debemos de tener un ejército para responder a este insulto. Si el Cielo quiere entrar en nuestros dominios y matar a nuestro rey, entonces les devolveremos el favor.

 

 

Dean había dado un paso rápidamente entre Baltasar y Castiel.

— Déjale en paz, Baltasar.

Sam estaba ayudando a Castiel a mantenerse en pie mientras Castiel mantenía su mano debajo de su nariz que sangraba. Gabriel suspiró y fue hacia el serafín caído.

— Déjame ver Castiel —dijo gentilmente quitando la mano del ángel fuera de su cara –. Definitivamente rota, chico —Gabriel miró expectante a Rafael.

— Estoy con el ladrón traidor en esta. Después de todo Castiel le apuñaló en la espalda. No mencionar que me dispersó por todo el cosmos —dijo Rafael despreocupado —Estoy a favor de dejar que el niño sane como un humano.

Gabriel bufó molesto antes de colocar una mano sobre la frente de Castiel y curar la lesión.

— Gracias —dijo Castiel

— No hay problema, chico —dijo Gabriel mientras se daba la vuelta –. Muy bien mirad. Esta pelea entre nosotros no va a lograr nada. No mencionar hace más fácil para Abaddon hacer lo que quiera que esté planeando hacer. No tenemos tiempo para esto.

— Gabriel tiene razón —dijo Lucifer –. Tú eres el sanador del cielo, Rafael y tú juraste un juramento a Padre para cuidar de TODOS los ángeles y tú lo harás malditamente —se giró hacia Castiel –. Castiel, encuentra a Miguel. Ahora que Baltasar está aquí, tenemos planes que hacer. El resto de vosotros, sentaros —señaló Lucifer a la larga mesa hasta que esos que estaban en la habitación tomaron sitio antes de que se sentara él.

— ¡Wow! ¿Las sombras del viejo Lucero del alba deslizándose a través de las grietas, Luci? —preguntó Gabriel con una sonrisa

— Oh, siempre ha estado ahí. Incluso en la jaula, todavía estaba preocupado por los jóvenes —suspiró Lucifer –. Quizá les presionase pero ese es mi derecho. Sigo siendo el segundo arcángel más viejo en la existencia.

— Oh, venga Luci. ¿Esperas que me crea eso cuando no dudaste en matarme? —se burló Gabriel.

— ¿No eras tú el que acabas de decir que no tenemos tiempo para pelear? —intervino Baltasar

— Sí pero haz lo que digo, no lo que hago —dijo Gabriel.

— ¿Te has olvidado quién planeó matar primero a quién? ¿Y piensas que tuve alguna satisfacción de tu muerte? —preguntó Lucifer –. Debería haberme cortado mis propias alas, habría dolido menos.

— ¿Matarte? —dijo Gabriel incrédulo a Lucifer –. Intenté hablar contigo. Traté de hacerte entrar en razón pero no me escuchaste. Y dime, ahora que todos los ángeles son humanos, ¿les odias también? Quizás queráis volverte a pesar tu posición de la humanidad, hermanos. Tú también, Raf. Porque no son solo una infestación más. Todos los ángeles que han caído se han convertido en humanos. Ellos han aprendido cómo es. Quizá no haya caído, pero he estado aquí el tiempo suficiente para ver lo que es para ellos. Metatrón tenía razón sobre su potencial, aunque se haya ido un poco lejos de la reserva con lo que ha hecho.


	9. Capítulo 8

Miguel, Castiel y Kevin se unieron al grupo cogiendo asientos alrededor de la mesa. Crowley se removió en su asiento mientras que Gabriel chasqueó sus dedos y la tabla del ángel se apareció frente a él.

— Gabriel en esa lista de “no harás” que padre te tenía para dar a Moisés, — dijo Miguel — ¿Cuál era de nuevo la número ocho?

— Miguel, no hagamos eso ahora —interrumpió Lucifer.

— ¿Gabriel? —demandó Miguel

— No robarás —dijo Gabriel con un suspiro.

— Miguel corrígeme si estoy equivocado, pero las armas del arsenal pertenecen a los ángeles para usarlas para proteger la creación de Dios. ¿O eso ha cambiado? —preguntó Lucifer.

— Nada ha cambiado —dijo Miguel siguiendo mirando a Baltasar.

— Baltasar, ¿seguías siendo un ángel con toda la gracia cuando “tomaste prestadas” las armas? —preguntó Lucifer

— Había abandonado el Cielo —dijo Rafael.

— Pero seguía siendo un ángel aunque eligiese formar un hogar en otra parte —dijo Baltasar.

— Bueno entonces técnicamente las armas pertenecen tanto a Baltasar como a cualquier otro ángel y es imposible robar lo que es tuyo —Lucifer se echó hacia atrás en su silla.

— Siempre has sido bueno con los pretextos —dijo Crowley.

Miguel ahora se giró para mirar a Lucifer.

— Una vez que tengamos desbloqueadas las puertas y restablecido el enlace de la gracia, me gustaría tener un arsenal bien surtido — Miguel se reclinó en su silla como Lucifer con aire de suficiencia por tener la última palabra.

— Muy bien entonces —dijo Gabriel —Ahora que hemos conseguido sacar eso fuera del camino. Necesitamos discutir unos pocos planes. Saber que Baltasar y yo regresamos al cielo y conseguimos abrir las puertas y devolvemos la tabla donde pertenece.

— Creo que me he perdido algo —dijo Baltasar —¿Qué es esto de desbloquear las puertas?

— Tú y yo vamos a colarnos en el Cielo y a abrir las puertas —dijo Gabriel.

— ¿Hay alguna razón de porqué vamos a colarnos? —miró Baltasar totalmente confuso.

— Estaba como Gabriel y Rafael, “muerto” para la gran lluvia de meteoritos —respondió Dean —Solo que no fue una lluvia de meteoritos, Metatrón expulsó a todos los ángeles del Cielo.

— Entonces cerró las puertas tras ellos y dijo “por fin se han ido” —añadió Crowley servicialmente. Viendo como los ángeles reunidos le miraban, preguntó —¿Qué?

— Mmm Crowley, quizás el demonio en la mesa debe ser visto y no oído —sugirió Sam

— Muy bien, nos colamos y abrimos las puertas —asintió Baltasar — ¿Y después qué?

— Conseguimos todas las pilas agotadas para recargar —dijo Gabriel —Una vez que estemos en el Cielo, tendremos acceso a suficientes almas para establecer el vínculo.

— Hablando de almas, dijiste que estaban todas desprotegidas —dijo Dean —Un montón de cazadores buenos murieron intentando evitar el Apocalipsis. Deberías consultar a Ash. Descubrió la manera de escucharos.

— Si este Ash puede ofrecer ayuda, sería conveniente tomarlo —dijo Rafael. Los otros arcángeles le miraron como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. Incluso Dean estaba mirándole boquiabierto —Hay algo que deberíais recordar. Metatrón es uno de solo cinco que hace que seis ángeles sean capaces de extraer gracia en este momento —miró a Gabriel —Dime hermanito, ¿cómo te sientes? Tu gracia, eso es.

Gabriel pensó en ello.

— Como estuviera cargado y llevando una batería de extra.

— Ese es el caso de todos nosotros, incluyendo Metatrón. La gracia que fue arrancada de nuestros hermanos y hermanas está buscando una casa —dijo Rafael.

— Así que Metatrón ya no es sólo un idiota molesto. Es un idiota molesto en esteroides —apuntó Baltasar.

— Es una manera de decirlo —aceptó Lucifer

— Muy bien así que, nos colamos en el Cielo, encontramos a Ash, distraemos a Supertwat (N.A.: Literalmente sería super idiota) y abrimos las puertas. No hay problema —dijo Gabriel —¿Alguna idea de cómo es su Cielo? —preguntó.

— Es el Roadhouse —dijo Sam —Lo vimos la última vez que terminamos en el Cielo.

— Imposible —dijo Miguel —Los humanos vivos nunca recuerdan haber visitado el Cielo.

— Joshua nos dijo que Dios quería que recordásemos —dijo Dean.

— ¿Hablaste con Joshua? —silbó Gabriel –. Ese viejo ermitaño evita a todos y simplemente se queda en el jardín esperando a papá para llamar. ¿Cuándo fue eso?

— Entre que me convertiste en el Impala y... —vaciló Sam sin querer hablar de la muerte de Gabriel.

— Conseguiste que tu lindo culo fuera manejado por Lucifer —añadió Dean alegremente —Nos dijo que vuestro papi ausente no iba a hacer nada para detener el Apocalipsis.

— Dean, es de nuestro padre de quién estás hablando —avisó Castiel.

— Siento que sea tu padre, pero creciendo con John Winchester, te enseña como reconocerlos —dijo Dean.

— Bueno, volviendo a lo nuestro —dijo Gabriel —Tenemos al Cielo bajo nuestro control, entonces necesitamos poner esto donde pertenece, la tabla del demonio también.

— Bueno entonces a qué estamos esperando, vamos yendo —dijo Baltasar.

— ¿Entonces palomitas ya habéis terminado de conspirar? —preguntó Crowley. Cuando todos los ojos se volvieron hacia él, continuó —¿Teniendo el Cielo abierto y todos los ángeles con poderes? No es un mal comienzo, pero personalmente estoy preocupado por el hecho de que hay demonios totalmente poderosos vagando por aquí. Y esos demonios están ahora siendo dirigidos por Abaddon que, por cierto, sabe todo acerca de lo que el Alce estaba intentando hacer.

— ¿Qué quieres decir, Crowley? —preguntó Baltasar.

— Parece ser que un desafortunado efecto secundario del entrometido sasquatch (N.A.: Por lo visto, un nombre dado a Pie Grande), ha dado lugar a que estoy desarrollando una conciencia. Y aunque quizá sea 99.9% humano, sigo siendo 1% demonio y aún puedo oírla. Ella cree que él me curó completamente.

Lucifer empezó a entender

— Sam es la primera cosa en su lista “de hacer”. Siendo un Caballero del Infierno, sabe los pasos para cerrar las puertas del infierno y si ella piensa que Sam ha completado las pruebas, sabe que sólo hay una cosa que le quedaba por hacer. Decir el encantamiento. Tiene que tener cuidado con él primero.

— Y ella está acumulando un ejército para llegar al Cielo. Algo en venganza por matar a nuestro Señor y Maestro mientras se rescataba a Miguel de la jaula. Ella no sabe todavía que todas las palomas han tenido sus alas cortadas. —dijo Crowley.

— Baltasar, vamos —dijo Gabriel chasqueando sus dedos.

 

ooOOooOOoo

 

— ¿No hay ningún ángel? —preguntó Bobby

— No, ni uno. Y no hay manera en la que yo debería haber sido capaz de caminar alrededor de esa parte del Cielo. La mantienen separada de la parte humana —dijo Ash mientras sorbía una cerveza —La barrera que tenían antes de que se quedara en silencio, hace que el muro de Berlín parezca una cerca.

— ¿Y eso que significa? ¿Por qué se irían? —preguntó Ellen.

— No creo que lo hiciesen —dijo Bobby —Eso sería como dejar millones de bombas atómicas estancadas para que cualquiera llegue hasta ahí.

— ¿De qué estás hablando Bobby? —preguntó Rufus Turner.

— Verás, las almas humanas son una fuente de energía. Como un reactor nuclear —explicó Bobby —Castiel me lo explicó antes de que tocase mi alma. Le encendí como si nada.

— Tío, ¿un ángel tocó tu alma a ciegas? Demasiada información, colega.

— ¿Saben los demonios acerca de eso? —preguntó John.

— Sí, lo saben. Es por eso que Crowley me trajo de vuelta cuando Castiel trajo a Sam. Para encontrar la puerta del purgatorio. Ellos querían todas las almas —dijo Samuel.

— Bien hecho Campbell —dijo Bobby —Eso solo llevó a los leviatanes a ser liberados y conseguir que me mataran.

Todos los cazadores se volvieron hacia la puerta del Roadhouse que se estaba abriendo. Un montón de armas apuntaron hacia la apertura y tan pronto como se abrió la puerta por completo, todo un bar lleno de cazadores esperando lo peor, apretaron el gatillo.


	10. Capítulo 9

— Así que tenemos nuestro propio trabajo para hacer —dijo Miguel levantándose —Con Abaddon implicada y cazando a Sam, la protección alrededor de este lugar no va a detenerla por mucho tiempo.

— Y necesitamos proteger a Sam —añadió Lucifer —Y a Dean también. Creedme, si estábamos dispuestos a utilizar el uno contra el otro como último recurso, será su primer pensamiento.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con proteger a Sam? —preguntó Dean.

— Lucifer está hablando de poneros protecciones a vosotros dos, como los tatuajes antiposesiones que poseéis —dijo Castiel.

— El traductor debería ser incluido —dijo Rafael —Está completamente sin protección en este momento. Siendo un traductor, es el deber de los serafines protegerle. Hasta que no se le pueda asignar un detalle, yo me ocuparé de ello.

— Asegúrate de que Metatrón no le atado a él —añadió Miguel.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con atarse a sí mismo a mí? —preguntó Kevin.

— Los arcángeles se atan a sí mismos a los profetas —explicó Rafael —Sabemos donde están en todo momento y somos conscientes al instante si alguna vez se ven amenazados. Tú eres el traductor de Metatrón. Quizá él se haya atado a sí mismo a ti.

— Esperad, pensé que Kevin era un profeta —dijo Sam.

— Es el profeta de Metatrón, no de nuestro de Padre. No es un profeta en la forma en que Chuck Shurley era un profeta. Chuck Shurley recibió revelación, Kevin traduce los escritos de Metatrón.

— ¡Oh! ¿Por qué seguís diciendo que vuestro padre está muerto si Chuck es Chuck y estaba recibiendo mensajes de él? —preguntó Dean.

— Nuestro Padre dejó muchos mensajes detrás cuando se fue. Son revelados a su debido tiempo al profeta que los recibía —explicó Miguel.

— ¿Cómo una cápsula de tiempo sagrado? —preguntó Sam.

— Esa es una buena manera de decirlo —dijo Lucifer —Simplemente permanecen en estado latente hasta el momento adecuado. Entonces el profeta se activa y empieza a recibir las revelaciones que queridísimo papi le destinó para él.

— Muy bien, por lo que Kevin consigue todos los terremotos y cosas como temblores de paredes, y Sam y yo conseguimos las tutelas. Perfecto. ¿Cuándo empezamos? —dijo Dean.

— Tan pronto como nos deshagamos de ese hechizo de vuestras costillas —dijo Lucifer.

Dean y Sam se miraron entre ellos antes de que Dean se girase hacia Castiel.

— ¿Cas?

— Mira Dean, entiendo que no confíes en nosotros, pero eso sería hacer ningún movimiento para nosotros para protegerte si no te podemos encontrar cuando te encuentres amenazado —dijo Miguel.

— ¿Tiene razón, Dean? —dijo Sam.

— Es una conclusión razonable —dijo Castiel —Pero dado a las circunstancias del pasado, también es razonable que no confiéis en ellos.

— Castiel, no estás ayudando —dijo Lucifer —Mira Sam, ¿Piensas que he gastado mi gracia salvando tu vida solo para herirte ahora?

— No, pero no sería muy bueno para ti como un recipiente si esto muerto o muriéndome.

— Cierto, pero ahora mismo tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer —respondió Lucifer —Cuando estuve dentro de ti, dime ¿cómo estaba de ansioso de luchar contra Miguel?

— No lo estabas. No querías luchar contra él —dijo Sam.

— ¿Y cómo me sentía acerca de mis hermanos? —preguntó Lucifer

— Estabas de luto por los que habían muerto —dijo Sam

— Entonces eres un hombre inteligente, ¿cómo piensas que me siento ahora basándote en lo que sabes? —preguntó Lucifer.

— Mira —dijo Miguel —Quizá seáis valiosos como recipientes pero viendo lo que Metatrón es capaz de hacer, sois más valiosos por vuestro legado.

— ¿Eh? —preguntó Dean.

— Lo que vuestro abuelo os dejó. Este lugar —dijo Raphael —Sois Hombres de Letras. Nos dimos cuenta de su importancia cuando llegaron por primera vez juntos. Ahora vosotros dos tenéis el conocimiento para ser añadidos a esta biblioteca. No podéis hacer eso si estáis muertos y Abaddon tratará de no solo mataros sino también destruir vuestras almas. Eso debe ser prevenido a toda costa.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

— ¡Maldito grupo de tiradores felices y cabezas de chorlito!*—dijo Gabriel —¡Habéis intentado dispararnos!

— ¿Gabriel? ¿Baltasar? —Bobby miró a los dos —¡Estabais muertos!

— Sabes Singer, creo que es un caso de “mira quien habla”, ya que también estás muerto —dijo Baltasar.

— ¿Conoces a estos dos? —preguntó Ellen.

— Sí, el chico mocoso británico es Baltasar y el enano es Gabriel. Son ángeles —asintió Bobby.

— No, él no —dijo Samuel señalando a Gabriel —Ese es un Trickster.

— Debes haber omitido el cerebro el día que lo entregaron en su familia, Yul Brenner —bufó Gabriel —Esos yahoos que llamas nietos lo descubrieron.

— Lo creas o no Samuel, ese es un arcángel —dijo Bobby —¿Así que dónde estabas cuando necesitábamos ayuda con los leviatanes?

— Adivino que has olvidado que estaba en unas vacaciones permanentes gracias a Lucifer —dijo Gabriel —Debería haber recordado que ninguna buena acción queda sin castigo cuando se trata de los Winchester.

— Secundo eso —habló una mujer de pelo negro sentada en el bar —Aunque también añadiré que probablemente merecieras lo que sea que quisieras. Eres un ángel. No sé por qué todo el mundo está tan preocupado. Los ángeles ya no están, y punto.

— Sobre eso —dijo Mary —¿Dónde están todos? ¿Qué ha pasado?

— Metatrón —respondió Gabriel —Les echó a todos abajo y cerró las puertas. Baltasar y yo vamos a reabrir esas puertas pero vamos a necesitar algo de ayuda. ¿Quién de vosotros es Ash?

— En la mesa de billar —Ellen cabeceó hacia la parte posterior del bar.

— Bueno, despertarle. Hemos venido específicamente a hablar con él —dijo Gabriel y después se giró hacia Mary —Así que, Mary Winchester. Esos chicos tuyos son tan cabezotas como una mula, y puedes agradecerles por el hecho que tenemos una oportunidad para arreglas lo que Metatrón ha hecho. Si no hubiesen echado a Miguel y Lucifer en la jaula, no me hubieran matado y corrompido a Castiel hasta el punto de que mató a Rafael; los arcángeles hubieran estado conectados al Cielo, bueno exceptuándome a mí. Seríamos tan humanos como los serafines ahora.

— ¿Qué significa que mis chicos corrompieron un ángel? —preguntó John.

— Oh, solo le infectaron con el libre albedrío. Miguel piensa que el libre albedrío entre ángeles es blasfemia —declaró Baltasar —Es por eso que nosotros conseguimos irnos.

Ellen volvió otra vez al bar con un hombre joven.

— ¡Oh! Ahora sé lo que le pasó a Billy Ray Cyrus junior —dijo Gabriel —Así que Ash, una pareja de amigos íntimos insistieron en que te buscáramos. La verdad ha salido a la luz mi amigo y podemos arreglarlo, pero vamos a necesitar tu ayuda.

 

oOoOoOoOo 

 

Abaddon se había instalado en sus oficinas centrales. Era el último piso de una vivienda deteriorada en la sección de Brooklyn de Nueva York. Adaptaba sus necesidades y la mantendría fuera del radar de ángeles. ¿A quién le importa si unas pocas personas mueren por aquí? El lugar ya estaba plagado de delincuencia.

La gente era pobre, no necesitaba tentarles con codicia, muchos estaban contentos de vender sus almas para sus necesidades. No mencionar las bandas que recorrían las calles bien repletas de violencia. Mediante ellos había accedido a una red de bandas a lo largo de la ciudad. La primera orden del día era las bandas. Varios demonios estaban fuera en las calles trabajando en consolidar todas las diferentes bandas en una bajo la dirección de Abaddon.

La puerta del apartamento se abrió, revelando a un hombre joven.

— Abby. He pensado que quizá quieras conocer a mi primo. Vive en Phillly.

— ¿Philadelphia? ¿Por qué querría yo conocerle? —preguntó Abaddon.

— Bueno, él dirige un equipo aquí abajo —dijo el hombre joven —Estaba pensando que quizás te gustaría encontrar algunos reclutas fuera de NYC, ¿sabes?

Abaddon se quedó parada.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —miró al hombre de arriba hacia abajo.

— James, pero todo el mundo me llama Dragón porque solía tomar lecciones de kárate al finalizar el día. Como la vieja película de Bruce Lee “Operación Dragón”

— Bueno James, veo potencial en ti —dijo Abaddon —Si pudieras tener cualquier cosa, ¿qué elegirías?

— Desearía que mi hermana siguiera viva. Estaba viniendo a casa del trabajo una noche y fue disparada por algún idiota que estaba robando en la tienda de enfrente. Ella solo se paró ahí para conseguir leche para su bebé —respondió James.

Abaddon se inclinó hacia adelante y le besó.

— Ve a casa, James.

Ella observó como el joven salía a trompicones de la vivienda. Caminando a través de la habitación, ella se agachó para acariciar algo que sólo ella podía ver.

— Le dejaremos tener una semana y después podrás tenerlo.

 

* (N.A.: No me salía una traducción mejor para la frase original y esta es la más cercana a lo literal) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento mucho la espera, la verdad entre que he estado un poco mal física y psíquicamente no he podido publicar demasiado. Sin embargo, aquí tenéis. Hoy tendréis unos cuantos capítulos con los que divertiros. Por favor, dejad comentarios si pensáis que algo no está bien traducido o si os gusta ^^ Muchos saludos!!


	11. Capítulo 10

— ¿Así que Metatrón echó a todos los ángeles del Cielo? —preguntó Ash –. ¿Sabes? Vosotros los arcángeles sois realmente gilipollas cuando queréis.

— Debería discutir contigo solo por principio pero, eh… — respondió Gabriel —Podemos serlo. Solo que en este caso estás equivocado. Metatrón no es un arcángel. Está a un paso de ser un cupido. Es un maldito secretario con ilusiones de grandeza. Ya ves que después de que Papá terminara de crear a los ángeles y decidiera crear la Tierra, quería a alguien para anotarlo todo. Era mucho trabajo para él entre la creación y guiando eventos. Sacó a Metatrón de la piscina de secretaría y le dio un lugar en la base de su trono.

— Desafortunadamente dejó que su pequeña promoción se le subiera a la cabeza —añadió Baltasar mientras cogía y rechazaba botella tras botella detrás del bar —El resto de nosotros solíamos echarnos una buena risa de ello todo el tiempo cuando uno los arcángeles le reprendía —dejó otra botella y suspiró —Por el amor de Dios, ¿no tenéis nada por aquí remotamente decente?

— Todos nosotros tuvimos que recordarle su puesto más de una vez aunque Mickey y Luci eran los más duros con él. Rafael y yo intentábamos ignorarle hasta que realmente se le fuera de las manos —explicó Gabriel —Supongo que cuando descubrió que estábamos fuera de servicio, aprovechó su oportunidad echando a todo el mundo fuera y puso el Cielo bajo llave.

— ¿Y cómo es que vosotros patosos estáis de vuelta? —preguntó Bobby –. Tú y Rafael estabais muertos y Lucifer y Miguel estaban en la jaula.

— Bueno, puedes culpar a vosotros mismos por insistir en rezar a los arcángeles cada oportunidad que tienes. Suficientes creyentes y ellos vuelven —dijo Baltasar —Como la mala hierba.

— Tiendo a culpar el hecho de que siguen mostrando la parte trasera de mi culo en lo alto de un pino cada navidad —bromeó Gabriel —Cuenta a una mujer que está embarazada alguna vez…

— ¿Pero cómo vamos a ayudaros? —preguntó Rufus –. Sois ángeles poderosos.

— Bueno gracias a Metatrón, hay exactamente seis ángeles totalmente poderosos y él es uno de ellos —dijo Gabriel —Baltasar y yo tenemos tres objetivos. Reabrir las puertas del Cielo, reestablecer el vínculo de la gracia y prevenir a Metatrón de volverse más poderoso de lo que es realmente.

— Y desde que solo estamos nosotros dos y no queremos que Metatrón sepa que estamos aquí, necesitamos ayuda —dijo Baltasar.

— Pero antes de que hagamos nada, tenemos que estar seguros de que Metatrón no puede conseguir las almas humanas aquí. Eso significa que tenemos que colocar cien protecciones —dijo Gabriel —Puedo usar mi gracia para hacerlo pero tan pronto como Metatrón sienta mi poder, podría apoderarse de quién sabe cuántas almas antes de que ponga las protecciones.

— Y si hiciera eso, poner las protecciones sería un punto irrelevante, ¿verdad? —se arriesgó Bobby –. Sería demasiado poderoso para ellos para hacer algo bueno.

— Sabía que había una razón para que me gustaras, Singer. Tienes razón, solo un puñado de almas humanas serían suficientes —respondió Gabriel —Iría totalmente en contra de una de las normas más rígidas del Cielo. Los ángeles que están aquí, están obligados a proteger las almas humanas a nuestro cuidado por todos los medios para que tengáis paz. Desafortunadamente, Metatrón no os ve como almas sino que os ve como una especie de dioses deformados.

— Así que nos necesitáis para poner las protecciones —dijo John.

— Sí. Mantendré a Metatrón ocupado y Baltasar abrirá las puertas —explicó Gabriel —El minuto en el que esas puertas se abran, los otros arcángeles volverán y podremos trabajar en devolver el vínculo de la gracia en su lugar.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Metatrón dejó el libro que estaba leyendo en la mesa y miró alrededor de él. Así debería ser el Cielo. Sin peleas, todo pacífico y en silencio.

Era una lástima que los arcángeles no habían sido capaces de parar de pelear lo suficientemente pronto para ver su punto de vista. Pero eran un recuerdo lejano. Las memorias de Metatrón de esos bastardos santurrones, no era buena.

 

**_El Cielo 2500 A.C._ **

Metatrón se resistió de las garras de Gabriel. La ira del arcángel como siempre era digno de ver. La ira de Gabriel siempre parecía peor que la de Miguel o Lucifer. Probablemente porque el arcángel más joven era el más tolerante de todos.

La espalda de Metatrón golpeó dolorosamente en la columna del templo detrás de él mientras Gabriel le empujaba hacia atrás.

— ¿Cuándo vas a aprender? —siseó Gabriel –. Miguel te prohibió volver a la Tierra otra vez. Está cansado de tu constante charla de que los humanos estén a la altura con Padre.

— Pero Gabriel…

— ¡Cállate! —ordenó Gabriel –. Todo el tiempo vas ahí abajo, el resto del Cielo sufre por tu desobediencia. Y siempre termina conmigo teniendo que encontrarte antes que Miguel. Uno de estos días, no voy a interponerme entre vosotros dos.

Metatrón escondió sus intenciones (¿?). La verdad es que deseaba que Gabriel no se interpusiese entre ellos. Padre le habría cogido de la mano y le habría colocado en la base del trono como a los arcángeles. Quizá fueran mayores pero él era el elegido de padre, cogido por Dios mismo.

— Conozco esa mirada Metatrón. ¿Pensando que eres igual que los arcángeles otra vez? —bufó Gabriel –. Saca esa idea de tu cabeza. Miguel te destruirá sin pensarlo dos veces, y orgullosamente declarar a Padre que lo ha hecho. ¡Ahora vuelve a casa!

 

**_El Presente_ **

De todos los arcángeles, era Gabriel con el que más se había resentido. Gabriel siempre pretendía ser el defensor de Metatrón cuando le gustaba Metatrón no más que Lucifer o Miguel hacían.

Y mira lo que consiguió, muerto a manos del Lucero del alba. No era más de lo que se merecía. Miguel y Lucifer encerrados juntos en la jaula Eterna, era también apropiado. Sus constantes peleas eran una molestia sin fin. En cuanto a Rafael, quizá mejor no hubiera existido por todo el impacto que hizo.

Y ahora ya no estaban. Ya no eran un problema, el Cielo podía ser ahora el centro de toda la creación como debería ser. Ahora todo lo que necesitaba Metatrón para hacer era empezar a coleccionar millones de las historias que los humanos tenían.

 

oOoOoOoOo 

 

Gabriel había acabado de dibujar un símbolo.

— El otro símbolo debe ponerse primero. Formará una barrera infranqueable. Pero Metatrón puede borrarla fácilmente siendo el escriba de Dios. Pon ésta arriba del todo y esconderá la primera de los ojos de Metatrón. No puede borrar lo que no puede ver y ese no es un símbolo de Padre. Es pagano, es decir, uno de Loki —terminó con una sonrisa.

— Magia de Trickster —dijo Samuel —Dime algo, ¿cómo puedes ser un ángel y manejar la magia pagana?

— Simple, yo no soy más que un ángel. Tenía la suficiente adoración como dios pagano para absorber la magia suficiente que se ha convertido tanto en mí como mi gracia —dijo Gabriel.

— ¿Entonces cómo justificas todas las cosas que hiciste como pagano? Toda la gente que mataste o perjudicaste —dijo Samuel.

Gabriel se giró hacia el cazador.

— Ahora veo de dónde lo saca Dean. Tan rápido para cazar y matar monstruos porque son diferentes y todavía protegiendo a los humanos de los monstruos que caminan entre vosotros. Para todos vosotros que lo hicisteis aquí, hay un demonio en el infierno que fue una vez cazador. No mataban monstruos para proteger a las personas, los mataban porque eran diferentes incluso cuando esa criatura diferente de ti estaba matando para proteger personas.

— Los monstruos deberían morir, no son humanos —dijo Samuel.

— Apenas lo hiciste a pesar de las oportunidades, Samuel Campbell. La única razón lo hiciste fue por tu mujer y tu hija. ¿Por qué no les cuentas porqué empezaste a cazarme? Sobre el hombre que maté que te llevó a mi atención. Mejor aún, ¿por qué no les cuentas que había hecho él? Porque estaba en mi radar para empezar.

— ¡Era un hombre mayor! —dijo Samuel –. No era una amenaza para nadie.

— Los huesos dispersos de un niño de 15 años son un testamento de lo que había hecho —dijo Gabriel y agarró del cuello de la camiseta a Samuel, tirando de él para susurrar en su oído —Y si piensas en el hecho de que tenía 70 años, lo habría mantenido de hacer la misma cosa a una Mary de 3 años, piensa otra vez. Salvé la vida de Mary matando a ese bastardo pero soy un monstruo por salvar la vida de tu hija.

Gabriel soltó a Samuel lejos de él.

— Necesitas reevaluar qué es un monstruo realmente.


	12. Capítulo 11

Metatrón estaba a mitad de camino de la sección del Cielo donde las almas de los humanos residían. Estaba planeando rastrear a Julio Verne. Había leído 20000 Leguas de Viaje Submarino cuando fue publicado por primera vez. La historia había llamado su atención de nuevo cuando años más tarde los humanos habían creado realmente submarinos y descubierto un calamar gigante. Metatrón quería descubrir cómo Verne había creado tales maravillas que pronto se habían convertido en una realidad.

Se paró al sentir una ráfaga de Gracia del Jardín. Desde el mismo centro del Jardín donde el trono de Padre estaba localizado esperando el día de su vuelta.

— Padre —jadeó Metatrón.

Todos los pensamientos de Julio Verne inmediatamente se borraron de su mente al pensar en la vuelta de Padre.

Metatrón no perdió el tiempo en materializarse en el claro rodeando el trono de su Padre, no estaba solo.

Un ser se puso de pie en el primer escalón.

— Metatrón —dijo el ser categóricamente mientras empezaba a bajar los escalones hacia Metatrón despojándose de su recipiente. Cuando llegó al último escalón, Metatrón reconoció al ser que tenía delante.

— ¡Gabriel! —jadeó.

— No puedes empezar a entender en el problema que te has metido, hermanito —dijo Gabriel. Su verdadera forma brillando tan brillantemente como el Lucero del alba —Realmente deberías haber hecho caso a todas esas advertencias que te di.

— Estabas muerto. Ellos me contaron que estabas muerto —farfulló Metatrón —Lucifer te mató.

— Lo intentó —coincidió Gabriel —Pero deberías haber sabido que volvería. Tú eras el único que estaba siempre hablando cuanto de poderosos eran los humanos. ¿Has olvidado cuántas veces aparece mi nombre en el mejor libro más vendido de todo el tiempo? Sin mencionar el Torá y el Corán. ¿Cuántas veces han creado pinturas y estatuas y después bautizarlas con mi nombre? ¿Eres realmente tan tonto, Metatrón?

 

 

John terminó de pintar el último símbolo y se giró para mirar a Baltasar.

— Ya está. ¿Ahora qué?

— Lleva a todos de vuelta al Roadhouse. Protégelos con los mismos símbolos —dijo Baltasar —Si Metatrón decide ser estúpido, las cosas se pondrán muy feas muy pronto. Gabriel no pierde su paciencia a menudo, pero cuando lo hace incluso el resto de los arcángeles le daban esquinazo. El único que se atrevería a acercarse a él es Lucifer y las puertas aún no están abiertas.

John Winchester asintió y empezó a reunir a todos los cazadores para volver al Roadhouse mientras Baltasar se dirigía a las Puertas.

Baltasar miró a la puerta y empezó a corear el hechizo que las abriría. Frunció el ceño cuando permanecieron firmemente cerradas. Repitió el hechizo otra vez poniendo mucha atención a su pronunciación y todavía las puertas permanecieron cerradas firmemente.

— Maldita sea —dijo Baltasar dándose cuenta que, sea cual fuese el hechizo que Metatrón había usado para cerrar las puertas, no era el que normalmente se utilizaba. Solo había una cosa que podía hacer en ese momento, preguntar a Metatrón. Desapareció solo para reaparecer en el jardín. Y entrar en una discusión entre Metatrón y Gabriel.

— Cuéntame, ¿cuándo nos equivocamos? —preguntó Gabriel –. Cuando papá te trajo aquí, todos te tratamos con amabilidad. Te tratamos como un hermano favorecido. ¿Quizá éramos muy indulgentes? Puede ser correcto ahora mismo.

Gabriel emitió una ola de gracia. Baltasar dándose cuenta de lo que iba a pasar, inmediatamente se dejó caer de rodillas y se postró en el suelo. Gabriel no estaba jugando.

Baltasar había visto los resultados de los arcángeles usando su gracia para dominar a los serafines y no era agradable. Muchos serafines habían sido dejados hechos un desastre si peleaban contra ello, a menudo por años o incluso décadas.

— ¡Gabriel! ¡Por favor, ha usado un hechizo distinto para cerrar las puertas! —chilló Baltasar –. No puedo conseguir que se abran.

Metatrón sonrió con aire de suficiencia.

— Sí, lo hice. Me necesitáis para abrirlas. Ningún ángel puede penetrar en el Cielo a menos que yo abra las puertas.

— ¡Idiota! ¿Crees que Baltasar y yo paseábamos por las puertas delanteras? —preguntó Gabriel –. Baltasar, ve a buscar a los demás. Guíalos aquí. Creo que Miguel querrá tener unas palabras con este idiota.

Cuidadosamente Baltasar se puso de pie sin querer coger cualquier contragolpe. Pero Gabriel únicamente estaba concentrado en Metatrón.

— Si yo fuera tú Metatrón, abriría esas puertas antes de que Miguel llegara —avisó Baltasar —Créeme, no quieres meterte con él. No tienes ni idea cómo de poderoso es ahora mismo por toda la gracia que ha estado absorbiendo. Quiero decir, mira a Gabriel. Es tan poderoso como Lucifer ahora. Han estado tomando un extra de gracia desde que cerraste las puertas.

 

 

Sam se frotó el pecho. No sabía qué esperar cuando los símbolos habían sido quitados de sus costillas, excepto que quizá dolería más que cuando Castiel las esculpió en ellos. En cambio resultaron ser más de unos picores desesperantes.

— Castiel no es el sanador del Cielo. Si no estuviera haciendo esto, sería agonizante —dijo Rafael quitando su mano —Sam Winchester se manifiesta una vez más a la vista del Cielo.

Lucifer y Miguel pusieron ahora sus manos en Sam. Y Sam gritó mientras los dos arcángeles grababan un segundo hechizo protector más poderoso en Sam. Miguel esculpió un hechizo en sus costillas mientras Lucifer quemaba un símbolo en la carne de Sam.

— Todo hecho —dijo Miguel.

— El hechizo en tus costillas te protegerá de un ataque físico de demonios —explicó Lucifer –. El símbolo marcado en tu pecho evitará posesiones pero también alertará a los arcángeles si eres atacado.

— ¿Arcángeles? ¿Quieres decir a los cuatro de vosotros? —preguntó Dean.

— Sí, a los cuatro —dijo Miguel —Como hemos explicado, vuestro valor no es solo por ser recipientes sin también y reestablecer los Hombres de Letras. Todo el poder del Cielo os protegerá.

— Abaddon fue creada para ser capaz de resistir a los arcángeles, tanto como el resto de los caballeros del Infierno —dijo Lucifer –. Necesitaréis a todo el Cielo para protegeros. Pero tengo que preguntar, ¿cómo es que sobrevivisteis a vuestro primer encuentro con ella?

— Henry Winchester. Nuestro abuelo —dijo Dean –. Hizo una bala que le paralizó.

— ¿Sabéis cómo hizo la bala? —preguntó Rafael.

— Talló una trampa de demonio en ella —dijo Dean.

— Era más que eso —dijo Lucifer –. Una trampa de demonio no la mantendría por mucho tiempo. Debe haber habido más que eso.

— Sabemos dónde encontrarle —dijo Miguel —Encontraremos a Henry y le preguntaremos cuando volvamos al Cielo.

El aleteo de unas alas anunció la llegada de un ángel. Todos se giraron para ver a Baltasar ahí.

— Baltasar, ¿por qué estás aquí y no ayudando a Gabriel? —demandó Miguel –. Tus órdenes eran ayudarle a abrir las puertas.

— Es por eso que estoy aquí. No puedo abrirlas. Metatrón usó algún hechizo desconocido —respondió Baltasar —Gabriel me ordenó llevaros al Cielo por la puerta trasera.

— ¿Y dónde está Gabriel? —preguntó Lucifer.

— ¿Ahora mismo? Enseñando a Metatrón por qué no es una muy buena idea cabrear un arcángel —dijo Baltasar —Pero Metatrón está… desafiante. Me temo que no quedará mucho para cuestionar si alguien no da un paso pronto. Y solo Metatrón sabe el hechizo.

— Lucifer, pon la marca a Dean y después ve a buscar a nuestro hermanito para calmarle —dijo Miguel —Rafael y yo terminaremos protegiendo a los Winchester mientras estás fuera —se volvió hacia Baltasar —Una vez hayas conducido a Lucifer para que Gabriel vuelva, Rafael y yo estaremos listos para acompañarte.

Baltasar asintió y entonces él y Lucifer desaparecieron.


	13. Capítulo 12

Ash golpeó la palma sobre el mostrador.

— Sí —cerró el puño —Radio Ángel está de vuelta en el aire.

— ¿Les oyes hablar de nuevo? —preguntó Ellen.

— Bueno, a dos de ellos. Tienen a Metatrón bajo control y parece ser que están intentando decidir qué hacer con él —frunció el ceño Ash –, aunque parece ser que solo estoy recibiendo un lado de la conversación.

— ¿Solo dos? —dijo John –. Baltasar estaba de camino a abrir las puertas cuando le dejé.

— Parece ser que no ha podido abrirlas. Algo sobre un hechizo diferente —dijo Ash –. ¿Y los ángeles que tenemos in situ? Gabriel y no os gustara esto, Lucifer.

— ¿Lucifer está aquí? —preguntó Rufus –. Bueno, ahí va la zona maldita.

— Bueno, ¿qué están diciendo? —preguntó Bobby.

— Los otros arcángeles están en su camino, por lo que puedo decir —dijo Ash —Parece que Lucifer piensa que ellos deberían destruir Metatrón pero Gabriel piensa que deberían quitarle su gracia. Si adivino quién es este por lo que estoy escuchando, Rafael piensa que deberían reeducarle pero la decisión final es de Miguel.

La puerta del Roadhouse se abrió y Gabriel entró empujando otro ángel enfrente de él.

— ¿Sabéis? Cuando el cielo está lleno de ángeles, probablemente solo os ibais desvaneciendo en el ruido del fondo. Pero sois el grupo de humanos más ruidosos con los que me he encontrado.

Gabriel dejó al ángel de sus manos en una silla empujándole hacia ella y le ordenó:

— ¡Siéntate! Eres tan despreciable y Miguel no tendrá que decidir qué hacer contigo porque acabaré contigo —Gabriel fulminó al ángel por unos segundos.

— ¿Así que supongo que este es Metatrón? —preguntó Bobby –. Se parece a Booger.

— Nunca te habría visto como un fan de “Revancha de Novatos”, Singer —dijo Gabriel –. Pero ahora que lo mencionas, si se parece a Booger. Apropiado ya que Booger era un humano asqueroso y Metatrón es un ángel repugnante.

— ¿Por qué lo has traído aquí? —preguntó John.

— No es que le haya traído aquí, es que Luci necesita hablar con Henry Winchester. Baltasar dijo que estaba aquí —explicó Gabriel.

— ¿Por qué el diablo quiere hablar conmigo? —preguntó Henry alarmado.

— Porque necesito saber cómo creaste esa bala cuando estuviste con Dean Winchester —dijo Lucifer apareciendo en el umbral –. Abaddon ha vuelto y tus nietos necesitan toda la ayuda que puedan contra ella.

— Tienen acceso a la información, solo tienen que encontrarla —dijo Henry –. Está en los archivos. Hay una sección en una habitación cerrada en el sótano, toda la información que habíamos reunido de cazadores. Hay una caja con el nombre de Samuel Colt. Está ahí junto con todos los otros hechizos y creaciones que nosotros pudimos coleccionar.

— Espera, ¿Samuel Colt, el armero? —preguntó John.

— Sí, era más que un armero —explicó Henry —Construyó trampas de demonios, puertas del infierno y de acuerdo una leyenda una pistola especial que podía…

— Matar cualquier cosa —terminó John —Tuvimos la pistola, Dean la usó para matar a Azazel.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que la tuviste en tus manos? —preguntó Henry –. La estuvimos buscando por 50 años. Esa bala que creé estaba en realidad para ser disparada desde esa pistola especial, pero incluso sin la pistola era lo suficientemente poderosa para pararla, pero no matarla. Hay poderosos hechizos que fueron necesarios para hacer esa bala pero poderosos hechizos entraban en hacer la pistola también. Enoquiano antiguo, por lo que entendí.

— Solo los arcángeles saben enoquiano antiguo, es por eso que es antiquísimo —dijo Lucifer girándose para mirar a Gabriel.

— Demándame —dijo Gabriel –. Sí, le enseñé unos pocos hechizos del viejo enoquiano. Tenía la esperanza de que alguien podría pegar un tiro en el culo de Azazel antes de que lograra hacerte salir de la jaula.

— Por qué pequeño traicionero…

— ¡Oh, cierra la bocaza Luci! El tiempo que estuvieras en la jaula, tú y Mickey no podríais pelear entre vosotros y yo no tenía que veros intentar mataros uno contra el otro. Perdóname si no quería ver como uno de vosotros moría —dijo Gabriel

— Diría que es agua pasada. Pero los chicos siguen teniendo el Colt y pueden hace las balas para ello —dijo Bobby —Me figuro que es una ventaja si lo pueden usar contra Abaddon.

— Quizá sea así, pero no garantía que eso la matará —dijo Henry —Nunca he enfrentado un demonio tan poderoso como ella.

— Es un demonio, la matará —dijo Lucifer —La única cosa que sabemos de eso es que no matará a los cuatro arcángeles y nuestro padre.

— El jurado todavía está deliberando sobre los jinetes sin embargo —dijo Gabriel —Muerte podría estar disponible para sobrevivir también. Nunca hemos tenido ninguna autoridad sobre él. Él es casi igual que papá.

— Bueno, alguien tiene que contar a los idiotas sobre la bomba nuclear en la que están sentados —dijo Bobby.

— He pasado la información a Miguel, él les contará eso —respondió Lucifer

 

 

— ¡¿Estás de broma?! —dijo Dean –. Una caja llena de planes y planos de Samuel Colt

— No hay necesidad de groserías, Dean Winchester —dijo Rafael –. Te ha sido dado un beneficio.

— Mira, he estado contigo, cabrón alado, el tiempo suficiente para saber que no tomamos nunca un descanso —dijo Dean —Si las cosas de Colt están aquí, entonces algo más no os va a joder en el culo. Es solo la forma que tiene la suerte Winchester.

— La suerte puede cambiar, Dean —dijo Castiel –. Mis hermanos te han ofrecido nada más que ayuda.

— Sí, hasta ahora —dijo Dean.

— Hay un viejo refrán que dice que a caballo regalado no le mires el diente —dijo Baltasar –. Solo tómalo por lo que vale, pero si fuera tú estaría buscando esa caja ahora mismo.

— Tiene razón Dean, sabemos que Abaddon está fuera por ahí junto con todos los demonios que ha sacado del infierno —Sam fue interrumpido por un sonoro ronquido de uno de los ángeles que se había acurrucado dormido en la esquina, incapaz de mantener sus ojos abiertos por más tiempos —Y estos chicos no van a ser de mucha ayuda hasta que Metatrón abra las puertas de manera que puedan tener su gracia de nuevo.

— Eh, ¿crees que Metatrón quizás escribió su hechizo aquí, en algún lugar? —preguntó Kevin –. Si lo hizo, quizá esté disponible para traducirlo y deciros que ha hecho.

— Una oferta inteligente. Metatrón siempre fue consciente de guardar todo —dijo Rafael —Dejó un gran número de escritos cuando huyó, la llave de las puertas podían estar entre ellos.

— Sí, podría. Vamos Rafael, déjanos ir y tratar con Metatrón. Baltasar nos mostrará el camino y después podrá volver —dijo Miguel —Hasta que el vínculo de gracia esté reestablecido, Baltasar tú eres el guardián de los Winchester y los otros.

— Qué alegría —dijo Baltasar con sarcasmo —Por favor decidme que no vais a incluir al demonio en la orden.

— Crowley nos sirve —dijo Rafael —Es prácticamente humano pero puede alertarnos de los planes de Abaddon, trabajar con él está a nuestro favor.

— Sabía que había una razón por la que me gustabas, Rafael —dijo Crowley —Sabes cómo poner el negocio delante del placer.

— Bueno supongo que eso significa que tenemos que cavar a través de un montón de cajas polvorientas —se quejó Dean.

Miguel se acercó hasta el ángel dormido. Empujándole para que se despertase, Miguel habló:

— Verchiel, tengo órdenes para ti. Ayudarás a los Winchester. En mi ausencia, Baltasar está al cargo. Pasa estas órdenes a los otros.

El ángel respondió con un gran bostezo antes de tratar de ponerse de pie. Alzando una mano hacia atrás, el ángel se frotó un punto doloroso en su espalda.

— Sí, comandante.

Sam sacudió su cabeza.

— Creo que estos chicos necesitan dormir ahora mismo más de lo que nosotros necesitamos ayuda, pero dormir en el suelo no les va a hacer ningún bien. Tenemos un montón de camas y sofás.

— Creo que tienes razón Sammy, Versace ahí… — Dean señaló al ángel de ojos con legañas.

— Verchiel —interrumpió Castiel

— Lo que sea, tío apenas puede mantener sus ojos abiertos —coincidió Dean —Vosotros chicos, id a dormir ahora mismo. Nos podéis ayudar después de que os levantéis.

— Puedo ayudar —dijo Kevin.

— Ayuda a Castiel a arropar los ángeles y después Kevin ve a dormir —dijo Sam —Vas a necesitar tu energía para traducir lo que sea que los arcángeles encuentren para intentar revertir el hechizo de Metatrón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y hasta aquí por hoy! Gracias por vuestro apoyo ^^ Por favor, no se os olvide comentar aunque sea solo un poquito. A vosotros solo os lleva cinco minutos leer esto mientras que a mi me lleva más tiempo traducirlo y corregirlo :)   
> ¡Muchas gracias por todo y un saludo!


	14. Capítulo 13

Finalmente, Ellen había dicho a Lucifer que entrara y se sentara porque el diablo ocupando su puerta era malo para el negocio. Los dos arcángeles estaban sentados en la mesa vigilando de cerca a Metatrón que seguía teniendo esa sonrisa satisfecha molesta en su cara.

Los cazadores estaban dando a la mesa ‘VIP’, como había sido llamada, un rodeo. Gabriel había soltado una carcajada cuando Henry indicó que Lucifer era vil, Ellen declaró a Metatrón demente y Bobby añadió que el Trickster era un parásito.

Todos levantaron la vista al notar la puerta abrirse y dos hombres entraron. Uno negro y el otro de ojos azules y rubio.

— ¡Adam! —gritó John y se levantó del asiento para agarrar al rubio.

— Bueno, es el cuerpo de Adam —dijo Miguel.

— Ese que estás agarrando es Miguel, Winchester —dijo Gabriel con una sonrisa lo que hizo que John alejara al otro hombre de él.

— Pensé que Dean debía ser tu recipiente —dijo John y mostró a todos exactamente dónde aprendió Sam su famosa cara de pocos amigos.

— Bueno, Dean no era muy cooperativo —dijo Miguel –. Algunas veces solo tienes que trabajar con lo que tienes. Pero ya que te estorba tanto… —un resplandor rodeó al comandante del Cielo por un breve momento y John estaba mirando fijamente una versión más joven de sí mismo –. Tú también funcionas como un recipiente —dijo Miguel a un John Winchester aturdido.

Gabriel estaba riéndose a carcajadas e incluso Lucifer estaba intentando sofocar una sonrisa.

— No es la primera vez que te uso, John —dijo Miguel chasqueando después los dedos como si se hubiera acordado de algo —Es verdad, no lo recuerdas. Borré tu memoria y la de Mary también.

Los ángeles observaron como John recobraba la memoria.

— Sam te perdonó por lo que elegiste hacer. Deberías recordar eso, Henry no tuvo elección —Miguel se giró a la mesa donde Metatrón fijó sus ojos abriéndoles como platos –. Metatrón —Miguel sacó una silla y se sentó –. ¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer contigo? Nuestros hermanos han hecho sus sugerencias. ¿Deberíamos reeducarte? Rafael puede hacer eso un proceso extremadamente doloroso, ¿sabes? Lucifer piensa debería poner fin a tu existencia, pero eso no sería mucho un castigo. Gabriel piensa que deberías se manejado a la manera Trickster, que deberíamos imponerte lo que has impuesto al resto de nuestros hermanos pero tú has vivido en la Tierra por mucho tiempo.

— No importa ahora —dijo Metatrón intentando mostrar un poco bravuconería –. Las puertas están cerradas y van a estar así. No vas a volver a abrirlas.

Miguel se inclinó sobre la mesa y agarró la garganta de Metatrón arrastrándole por encima de la mesa.

— ¡Arrogante imbécil! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? ¡Has dejado el Cielo abierto para que sea atacado por fuerzas demoníacas!

— Sam Winchester se encargó de la prueba final —dijo Metatrón.

— Abaddon entró en escena antes de que pudiera completarla —dijo Rafael –. Mientras nuestros hermanos caían, ella abrió las puertas del infierno. Los demonios caminan por la Tierra sin obstáculos, nuestros hermanos y hermanas a su merced por tu culpa.

— No, estás mintiendo —dijo Metatrón palideciendo.

— Como mentiste a Sam —dijo Lucifer –. No le contaste lo que significaba la última prueba. Le dejaste avanzar sabiendo que moriría si la completaba. Pero Sam Winchester está vivo y bien. Él ya no está en resonancia con la palabra.

— ¿Te das cuenta que pasará si Abaddon consigue tener a alguno de los ángeles? —preguntó Miguel e hizo un gesto con su mano para abarcar la habitación –. ¿Te das cuenta que les pasará y después a toda la creación por tu forma de pensar equivocada?

— Necesitas hacer esto bien —dijo Gabriel –. Dinos cómo abrir las puertas antes de que sea tarde.

— Incluso si os lo digo, no pasará nunca —dijo Metatrón —Estamos condenados. Estamos todos condenados.

— Habla, Metatrón. Si hay una pequeña oportunidad, tenemos que aprovecharla —instó Lucifer.

— Tiene que ser un humano, un cazador —tragó saliva Metatrón –. Un cazador tiene que consciente y voluntariamente soltar un hijo de Eva en el mundo.

 OOooOOooOO

 

Sam y Dean habían estado recogiendo los cerrojos de todas las puertas de los niveles más bajos del bunker. Hasta ahora se habían valido con las personas pero para ser honestos, sólo estaban dando un vistazo a cada habitación una vez más. Ellos habían estado esperando que la caja no estuviese ocultada debajo de todo. Pero por si acaso Kevin, Crowley, Castiel y un puñado de ángeles que seguían despiertos, iban detrás de ellos buscando en las habitaciones un poco más a fondo.

Sam giró el pomo de la puerta número 7 y se quedó eludiendo la cerradura de vuelta en la bolsa. (¿?)

— Bueno, veamos qué podemos encontrar aquí —dijo Sam mientras Dean encendía las luces.

— ¡Oh, tío! —dijo Dean apuntando a una hilera de cajas –. Creo que hemos encontrado la habitación correcta.

Había cajas en la parte superior de las cajas apiladas hasta el techo. Fila tras fila de cajas apiladas llenaban cada pequeña parte de espacio en la habitación dejando solo la suficiente habitación para apiñarse entre ellos.

— Dean, echa un vistazo aquí —Sam hizo un gesto a una fila de cajas, cada una llevando el nombre “Campbell y una fecha. Algunas de ellas databan cerca del año 1500 –. Samuel dijo que los Campbell habían estado cazando desde los tiempos oscuros.

— Eso es un infierno de historia familiar —silbó Dean —Supongo que tenemos algo para mantenernos ocupados después de ser cazador por Abaddon.

— Sí, supongo que estamos en la iglesia correcta, solo necesitamos encontrar el banco correcto —dijo Sam.

— Sam, ¿estás bien? —dijo Castiel desde la puerta –. Esta habitación no es ni una casa de culto ni contiene  bancos.

— Es una forma de hablar, Cas —dijo Dean –. Pero parece ser que esta es la habitación que queremos. Sólo tenemos que encontrar la caja de Samuel Colt.

— Voy a traer a los demás —dijo Castiel –. Podemos empezar moviendo las cajas que no son relevantes. Debería hacer que sea más fácil encontrar lo que estáis buscando.

 OOooOOooOO

 

— ¿Soltar un hijo de Eva? —dijo Bobby –. Estás hablando de sacar un monstruo del Purgatorio.

— Es por eso que nunca pasará. Ningún cazador va a liberar las muchas cosas que caza —dijo Metatrón tranquilamente.

— Mierda —dijo Gabriel –. ¿Podéis ver a Dean o a Sam abriendo la puerta del Purgatorio y diciendo “Vamos, entra” a algún wendigo u hombre lobo? Estamos jodidos con un condón de lija.

— ¿Vosotros idiotas, os rendís? —Bobby sacudió su cabeza –. Creía que los ángeles creían en milagros.

— ¿Te das cuenta del tamaño de este milagro, Singer? —preguntó Lucifer –. No es como cuándo Ruby y Lilith engañaron a Sam para liberarme. Tiene que ser hecho consciente y voluntariamente. No puedo ver a los Winchester estando de acuerdo con alguno de esos escenarios.

— Bueno, yo puedo —dijo Bobby —Hay un vampiro ahí abajo que dejarían salir.

— ¿Sabes, Singer?, que estés muerto no significa automáticamente que tengas que tener el cerebro muerto —dijo Gabriel.

— Los dos le deben una —dijo Bobby —Benny ayudó a Dean a volver después de que él y Castiel mataran a Dick Roman.

— Muy bien, así que Dean le debe una —dijo Miguel.

— Sam también. Después de que esa gran maldita boca me mató, Crowley se apropió de mi alma y me arrastró al infierno. Por lo que me contó Sam eso era la segunda prueba, salvar una alma inocente del infierno. Solo que para salir del infierno, teníamos que pasar por el purgatorio. Crowley mató al Reaper que se suponía que tenía que sacarnos. Benny dejó que Dean le matara, mandándolo de vuelta al purgatorio para enseñar a Sam la salida. Benny se quedó detrás para dar a Sam tiempo para salir y traerme a la superficie de manera que pudiese liberarme.

— Bien, entonces hay un monstruo ahí abajo que ellos liberarían voluntariamente, lo que aún nos deja con un gran problema —dijo Rafael –. Como llegar. Encontrar un Reaper dispuesto a llevarnos allí no será fácil y no podemos abrir una puerta hasta dentro de 48 años de tiempo de la Tierra.

— En realidad, sé de una puerta —dijo Miguel –. Padre me la enseñó dónde estaba después de que los leviatanes fueran desterrados. Si Dean va a ir, es mejor que vaya con un arcángel de todas formas. Podemos hacer frente a los leviatanes.

 OOooOOooOO

 

Dean se sobresaltó asustado primero por el hecho de que un ángel se materializó cerca de él y de nuevo porque ese ángel se parecía a su padre.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¿Miguel? —resopló Dean –. ¿Qué, ahora los ángeles cambiáis de recipientes como nosotros de ropa?

— John Winchester estaba molesto al yo usar el cuerpo de Adam —explicó Miguel –. Pero eso no es importante, Metatrón ha revelado cómo abrir las puertas del Cielo. Un cazador debe liberar un alma del purgatorio.


	15. Capítulo 14

— Dean, estás hablando del purgatorio —dijo Sam. Dean estaba ocupando eligiendo las armas que iba a llevar con él.

— Sí Sammy, ya sé que es el purgatorio —dijo Dean descolgándose el hacha improvisada que había dejado —. Y es la única manera de abrir las puertas de forma que los ángeles puedan volver a estar en su puto estado normal.

— Voy contigo —dijo Sam.

— No Sammy. Solo porque alguien tiene que traer a Benny fuera, significa que tenemos que olvidarnos de Abaddon. Alguien tiene que encontrar la caja de Colt y después traducirla —Dean se giró y señaló con el mango del hacha en dirección de Castiel —. Vosotros dos necesitáis trabajar en eso.

— Dean, no voy a dejarte ir al purgatorio por ti mismo —dijo Sam.

— No estará solo —dijo Miguel apareciendo en escena cerca de Castiel —. Voy a ir con él. Conozco un camino para entrar y salir.

Sam se giró hacia Miguel y con la boca abierta.

— ¿Quién coño eres tú?

— Relájate Sammy, es Miguel —dijo Dean deslizando un cuchillo dentro de su bota.

— ¿Entonces por qué de repente se parece a papá? —Sam frunció el ceño.

— Tu padre me dijo que sí hace tiempo para salvar a su familia cuando Anael trató de matarlos para prevenir tu nacimiento, Sam —explicó Miguel –. Cuando le conté quién eráis Dean y tú, su preocupación era por ti y tu madre. Dijo que sí.

 OOooOOooOO

 

— Vamos a hacer esto —dijo Lucifer poniéndole de pie y tirando de Metatrón de su sitio al mismo tiempo –. Rafael, ¿te asegurarás de que aprenda la lección?

— Lo haré —dijo Rafael –. Quitaré todos los pensamientos de desobediencia y rebelión de su mente.

— ¡Eh, eh! —gritó Metatrón –. Puedo arreglarlo. Puedo revertir el hechizo.

— Una vez las puertas estén abiertas, no te necesitamos para revertirlo. Podemos reestablecer el vínculo de gracia y devolverles la gracia sin tu ayuda —dijo Gabriel.

— ¡No Castiel! —dijo Metatrón –. Morirá. Y después estará perdido. El alma de su recipiente no está ahí. Si no consigue tener su gracia de vuelta, simplemente cesará de existir.

— Bueno, en ese caso no podemos reeducarte, pero podemos hacerte lo mismo que has hecho al resto —dijo Lucifer.

— ¿Sabes? Si hacemos eso —empezó Gabriel —Va a necesitar un guardián. No queremos que nada le pase. Estoy pensando que quizá debamos convertirle en alguien que tenga un interés en su bienestar, al menos por un tiempo.

— ¿Estás sugiriendo que le pongamos al cuidado de Castiel? —preguntó Rafael.   

— Tienes que admitir, sería justicia poética —dijo Gabriel –. Sólo nos aseguraremos que Castiel necesite cerciorarse que no terminará muerto.Pero más allá de eso, estoy dispuesto a hacer la vista gorda.

— Eso es un poco “vengativo”, ¿no crees? —preguntó Lucifer.

— No es vengativo —dijo Rafael –. Eso es un verdadero equilibrio entre transgresión y expiación. Pero deberíamos alejarle de este lugar. Nuestros misterios no son para ojos de los humanos o almas.

 OOooOOooOO

 

Dean estaba llevando el hacha y un puñado de cuchillos. Miguel le había prevenido para empacar ligeramente como él decía porque ellos tendrían que hacer un poco de escalada. Dean no esperaba hacer esa subida dentro de un gran sistema de cuevas.

— ¿Las cuevas de Luray? ¿La entrada al purgatorio está dentro de las cuevas de Luray? —preguntó Dean –. Papá nos trajo aquí una vez cuando éramos pequeños, es una maldita trampa para turistas ¿y la puerta del purgatorio está ahí?

— Vosotros los humanos tenéis ese hábito de ignorar las cosas en vez de mirarlas de verdad. Pienso que hay algo que construyó padre en vuestras mentes para proteger. Probablemente camináis correctamente hacia ahí y nunca lo notaríais —Miguel se rió entre dientes.

Al observar los dos como el último coche abandonaba el área, Dean empezó a seguir adelante pero Miguel le cogió su brazo.

— No vamos a ir por ese camino.

De repente los dos aparecieron cerca de una de las más famosas formaciones dentro de la cueva.

— ¡Los huevos fritos! Recuerdo que Sammy decía que parecían el desayuno —dijo Dean mirando a la extraña creación de caliza.

— Ven, tenemos que ir en este camino —dijo Miguel liderando el camino más profundamente en la caverna y finalmente parándose por un letrero que decía “Sima de Plutón” –. Tenemos que ir por ahí abajo —dijo señalando hacia la oscuridad.

— ¿Por dónde de ahí abajo? —preguntó Dean no viendo nada aparte de un abismo oscuro.

Miguel puso una mano en el hombro de Dean y el cazador pudo distinguir un resplandor misterioso a unos 20 metros por debajo de su posición.

— Olvidé que habíamos puesto un velo por encima por si acaso alguien sensible pasaba cerca. Pero mucha gente lo ignora o anula de sus mentes como un simple truco de luz.

De repente el ángel se había ido y Dean pudo verle haciendo algo con una cuerda de oro. Después de un momento, él volvió.

— Ahora voy a transportarte. Aférrate a la cuerda hasta que te diga que puedes soltarte —dijo Miguel –. Iré controlando nuestro descenso con mis alas. Hay un montón de turbulencia entre las puertas pero una vez que hayamos pasado, estaremos en el purgatorio. Te sugeriría cerrar tus ojos si no quieres experimentar algunas náuseas.

Dean cerró sus ojos y rodeó sus manos alrededor de la cuerda sorprendido de encontrarla suave y casi resbaladiza,deslizándose a través de las manos sin esfuerzo y sin dolor. Después de lo que parecieron ser solo unos momentos, sintió el suelo sólido debajo de sus pies y al ángel dando un paso detrás de él.

— Ahora puedes abrir tus ojos —dijo Miguel manifestando una gran ardiente espada –. No hay necesidad para que me temas. Ninguna de esas criaturas se acercará a nosotros excepto quizá algún leviatán muy audaz. Pero solo los que desean la muerte ignorarán un poder de arcángel para atacar uno. Especialmente con la extra gracia que he estado tomando.

Dean ajustó su control sobre su hacha.

— Sí bueno, me sigue gustando saber que puedo cuidar de mí mismo, arcángel o no.

Miguel dio una sonrisa más bien indulgente.

— Muy bien Dean Winchester, vamos a encontrar a tu vampiro.

 OOooOOooOO

 

Sam se dejó caer en una silla de la larga mesa de conferencias y dejó un profundo suspiro. Se inclinó hacia delante, apoyada la cabeza sobre sus manos y cerró los ojos.  Sentía como si hubiese movido cientos de cajas pesadas buscando la caja de Samuel Colt. Esa situación se estaba volviendo como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

— ¡Sam! ¿Durmiendo en el trabajo?

Sam se quejó al oír la voz de Gabriel demasiado alegre.

— ¿Bien a gusto ahí, Sammy? (¿?)

Si la voz de Gabriel le había causado un quejido, Lucifer provocó una gran cara de pocos amigos.

— Debería haberlo sabido. Tan pronto como intenté cerrar mis ojos —Sam se sentó y fulminó a los dos, no tres ángeles estando de frente a él –. ¿Qué demonios está haciendo él aquí? —demandó Sam fulminando a Metatrón.

— Oh, le hemos traído a Castiel un poco de compañía —dijo Lucifer –. Y tan humano como cualquier otra persona en este momento. Así que si queréis golpearle un poco alrededor, solo aseguraros que no le rompéis ningún hueso o le causéis alguna lesión fatal. Aparte de eso, ahí lo tenéis.

— No lo tengáis. Todavía depende de Miguel lo que le pase al cabeza hueca —dijo Gabriel –. ¿Dónde está Castiel?

— Aun cavando a través de todas las cajas. Me mandó escaleras arriba, me ha amenazado con dejarme sin sentido para un mes una vez tenga su gracia de vuelta —bostezó Sam.

— ¿Todavía no habéis encontrado las cosas de Colt, entonces? —preguntó Gabriel.

— No y estoy empezando a pensar que nunca la encontraremos —respondió Sam.

— Probablemente me arrepienta de esto pero, ¿Gabriel no puedes enseñar a Sam los mismos hechizos? —preguntó Lucifer.

— Bueno, podría pero todavía no sé cómo los usó Colt —dijo Gabriel –. Simplemente le di un puñado de hechizos y se las arregló con ellos. De alguna manera consiguió que todos ellos funcionaran juntos, eso es lo que no sabemos.

— Espera, enseñaste a Colt cómo construir una pistola y una trampa de demonio —dijo Sam animándose un poco más.

— No, le enseñé unos pocos hechizos, el adivinó el resto —dijo Gabriel –. Aunque incluso te contase exactamente lo mismo que le conté, necesitarías sus notas para hacerlo funcionar.


	16. Capítulo 15

Crowley había finalmente decidido que había tenido suficiente. Cada vez que había vuelto a “Frostbite Falls”, había sido el desconocido. Nadie le quería ahí, eso era obvio a pesar de que se podría pensar que Bullwinkle y Rocky podrían al menos recordar que Crowley les había echado una mano ahora y después, aunque fuera bajo la mesa.

Ya estaba en la sala de conferencias, cuando se dio cuenta que Castiel estaba ahí junto con el Alce, Gabriel y un ángel que Crowley sólo había visto una vez antes. Crowley se dio la vuelta, con la esperanza de escaparse antes de que llegara otro recordatorio de que él era el demonio no deseado en la casa.

— Crowley, quizá también deberías venir y sentarte —dijo Sam sacando una silla lejos de la mesa con su pie sin apartar los ojos del nuevo ángel.

— ¿Así que otro ángel? Estoy empezando a sentirme como el testigo por aquí —comentó Crowley.

— Me niego a sentarme en la misma habitación que este demonio —estaba diciendo el ángel desconocido.

Castiel de repente se levantó y fulminó al ángel quejica.

— Gabriel te ha puesto a mi cargo. Te sentarás, comerás y dormirás con mis instrucciones —dijo Castiel –. Si te digo que te sientes en su regazo, lo harás ¡gilipollas!

— Oh, me estás haciendo sentir un hormigueo por todas partes, cariño —dijo Crowley.

— Crowley, cierra la boca —dijo Castiel.

— ¿Así que quién es la nueva paloma, de todas formas? —preguntó Crowley girándose para mirar a Sam y Gabriel ya que Castiel estaba ocupado observando al otro ángel –. Sólo le conocí brevemente… una vez. Estaba ocupado robándome mi profeta, así que como puedes adivinar no tuvimos exactamente tiempo para presentaciones.

— Ese es Metatrón, el escriba de Dios. Alado general, idiota, desperdicio emplumado y el gran dolor de nuestro culo —dijo Sam completamente ignorando el hecho de que Castiel estaba entretenido en su nuevo pasatiempo favorito: mirar con odio a Metatrón.

— ¿Ves? Así es cómo insultas a alguien, Castiel —dijo Gabriel –. Me alegra saber que la educación de Stanford no se desperdicie –. Gabriel desenvolvió una miniatura de Reeses y se lo metió en la boca –. Y Metatrón, no importante realmente lo que te pase aquí, siempre y cuando te puedas arrodillar antes de que Miguel vuelva. Así que deja de lanzarme tus quejas, es totalmente impropio de aquel que estaba sentado en la base del trono de papá.

 OOooOOooOO

 

— Necesitamos utilizar nuestro cerebro más —dijo Dean mirando alrededor. Hasta el momento como Miguel había predicho ninguna de las criaturas había atacado. Eran muy cuidadosas como para salirse del camino para evitarles –. Podríamos terminar caminando por aquí durante meses tratando de encontrarle.

— Estoy de acuerdo, perdemos tiempo que no tenemos —Miguel desapareció.

Dean giró en círculos buscando al ángel y escudriñando por alguna criatura que le atacase.

— Puede que este tenga información para nosotros —dijo Miguel reapareciendo con un vampiro que luchaba en sus garras.

— ¡Oh, mierda! Mantenle lejos de mí —dijo el vampiro al ver a Dean –. No está bien que esos Winchester nos manden aquí y después nos sigan hasta aquí también.

— Puedo protegerte —dijo Miguel –. Si nos dices lo que queremos saber.

— Queréis saber dónde está el traidor. Espero que esté desgarrado en algún lugar, pero lo dudo —escupió el vampiro –. La última vez que nos acercamos, esa perra mujer loba se involucró.

— ¿Perra mujer loba? —preguntó Dean.

— Sí, no sé por qué, pero ella le ayudó. La última vez que alguien les vio, estaban cerca del portal.

— ¿El portal que nos conduce fuera de aquí? ¿El que está cerca del lago? —preguntó Dean.

— Sí, pero no les va a hacer ningún bien. No hay humanos aquí para llevárselos a dar una vuelta —el vampiro paró y miró a Dean –. Excepto tú. Vas a sacarle de nuevo. Ella no te dejará. Como una cuestión de hecho, tan pronto como se entere de que estás aquí, te mandará todos sus hijos a por ti.

Dean giró rápidamente el hacha separando la cabeza del vampiro de su cuerpo.

— Entonces supongo que no dejaremos que ella lo descubra.

— ¿De quién estaba hablando, Dean? —preguntó Miguel.

— No me hagas caso, pero creo que quizá de Eva —dijo Dean.

— ¿La madre de todas las abominaciones? No es una amenaza para mí y por lo tanto tampoco para ti —dijo Miguel.

— Pero puede ser una amenaza para Benny —habló Dean mirando alrededor para orientarse.

— Aunque le mate, no estará muerto —dijo Miguel –. Esto es una eternidad para esos que no pueden entrar en el Cielo o el infierno. Regenerará con el tiempo.

— Sí, pero como vosotros habéis señalado, no tenemos tiempo —dijo Dean. Miró alrededor y se colocó en una dirección –. Creo que el portal está por este camino.

 OOooOOooOO

 

Abaddon estaba perdiendo rápidamente la paciencia. Habían pasado los días y no había señal de los Winchester. Su ejército estaba aumentando de demonios ahora encabezados por pandillas a través del país. Era hora de lanzar el guante.

— Hemos buscado, mi rey. Simplemente no podemos encontrar un rastro de ellos, en ninguna parte —dijo el demonio arrodillándose ante ella.

— Entonces acércales a ti —dijo Abaddon –. Han sido entrenados para saber signos demoníacos por su padre. Ve a Lawrence, Kansas. Toma la ciudad, eso les traerá corriendo. Pero quiero que te garantices que ellos irán. Encuentra la tumba de Mary Winchester.

— ¡Está más allá de nuestro alcance! —dijo el demonio.

— Quizás esté más allá de vuestro alcance, pero no del mío —dijo Abaddon -. Encuentra su tumba, después la arrastraré aquí abajo. Es un insulto que no ignorarán.

 OOooOOooOO

 

En el Cielo, la amenaza de un ataque demoníaco había dado a los cazadores reunidos una finalidad. Henry Winchester se sentó con unos numerosos papeles distribuidos por la superficie. Levantó la vista cuando un vaso fue puesto delante de él.

— Ginebra y tónica —dijo John –. Es lo que siempre bebías, ¿verdad?

— Sí, gracias —dijo Henry mirando a su hijo con cautela al ver que John se sentaba con un vaso de whiskey enfrente de él.

— Deberíamos hablar —dijo John –. Me prometiste que volverías.

— Sí, lo sé. Es de lo que me arrepiento, decepcionarte —dijo Henry –. Quería volver. No sabes lo mucho que quería, pero Dean tenía razón. Si hubiera vuelto, no te habrías convertido en el hombre que te convertiste, y tus hijos no se habrían convertido en lo que son ahora —Henry tomó un trago de su bebida –. Mataste un gran demonio cuando Azazel murió. No sabes qué tan alto en la jerarquía del infierno estaba. No podía arriesgar a cambiar las cosas de forma que el sobreviviese. Especialmente con el conocimiento que tenía.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué podría haber posiblemente tan malo? —preguntó John.

— No sabes cómo estaba planeado a pasar. Habíamos preguntado un montón de demonios a través de los años. Eras tú el destinado a romper el infierno, no Dean. Sam iba a romper el sello final inmediatamente después de los eventos en Cold Oak. Tú echaste los planes por la borda y ellos tuvieron que improvisar.

— Aun así sucedió; Lucifer sigue liberado de la jaula —dijo John.

— Si los planes de Abaddon hubieran ido sobre ruedas, Lucifer habría salido antes de que los ángeles supiesen que estaba pasando exceptuando por unos pocos traidores. Habría caminado en la Tierra con el cuerpo de Sam mientras Miguel estaría luchando por ponerse al día —explicó Henry –. En lugar de eso, Sam tomó una decisión que le condujo a su muerte y a un trato de Dean. Pero antes de que ese acuerdo se produjese, tú mataste a Azazel. Él era el único, que no sea Abaddon, que sabía todo el plan. En lugar de las cosas ir bien, Lilith y Ruby tuvieron que llegar con una forma de manipular a Sam para que rompiera el sello y los traidores del Cielo se vieron obligados a participar para mantener a Sam en el camino que le necesitaban. No creo que nadie esperase que él saltara a la jaula después de todo el trabajo que pusieron en traer el Apocalipsis.

— ¿Entonces estás diciendo que volviendo habría cambiado todo eso? —bufó John.

— No lo sé. Todo lo que necesitaba era un pequeño cambio para completamente dañar el flujo del tiempo. Era un riego que no quería correr. No después de todo lo que los Winchester habían sacrificado —dijo Henry –. Siento mucho no haber estado ahí John, pero no lo siento con el camino que las cosas han cambiado.

— No era exactamente el mejor padre. Puse a Sam y a Dean a través de cosas que ningún niño debería haber pasado. Y pasando por alto los cabezazos a lo largo de los años, Sam me ha perdonado. Él entendió que hice lo mejor que pude dadas las circunstancias —dijo John –. No puedo decir que esté bien con todo eso, pero puedo intentarlo.

Henry levantó su copa en un brindis.

— Eso es todo lo que cada uno de nosotros puede hacer hijo, solo hacer todo lo posible.


	17. Capítulo 16

— Detrás de ti, chiquilla —Benny advirtió a su compañera mientras su hacha cortaba por el cuello a uno de los vampiros atacantes. A él le habría encantado ver cómo estaba, pero ya era bastante difícil cuidar de su propio culo.

— Esa no es realmente una manera de tratar a una dama —dijo una voz familiar detrás de él mientras los vampiros atacantes eligieron ese momento para dispersarse. No llegaron muy lejos, cayéndose mientras sus cabezas volaron por todas las direcciones. Benny se giró y se encontró cara a cara con Dean Winchester.

— No es que no esté alegre de verte hermano, pero ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?  —preguntó Benny.

— ¿Realmente pensaste que te dejaría aquí abajo después de que sacaras a Sam? —preguntó Dean cogiendo al vampiro en un abrazo –. Me contó que le diste tiempo para salir.

— Sé cuánto significa tu hermano para ti, Dean. Cuando volví, sabía en qué me estaba metiendo —dijo Benny –. Además, Sam no pertenecía a aquí ya, al igual que tú.

La compañera de Benny se unió ahora a ellos. Ella sonrió a Dean cuando éste giró hacia ella.

— ¿Madison? —Dean dijo al vampiro para abrazar a la mujer loba.

— Dean, ¿cómo está Sam? —preguntó ella.

— Está bien, por ahora —dijo Dean —Lo siento, Madison. No sabía cómo era este lugar. Y tú no te mereces esto. No pediste lo que pasó.

— Debo decir que esto es ciertamente una situación inusual —dijo Miguel uniéndose a ellos al matar al último vampiro –. Los vampiros y hombres lobo se suponen que son como el agua y el aceite.

— Madison no es la típica mujer loba y Benny no es el típico vampiro —dijo Dean.

— Ya me he dado cuenta de ello —dijo Miguel —Muy pocos hombres lobo ofrecerían ayuda a un vampiro, ¿y éste poniéndose desinteresadamente en peligro para alguien que no es de su propia especie? Bueno, veo que son las excepciones de la regla —Miguel sonrió –. O quizás es el efecto Winchester. Tendéis a influenciar a otros de vuestra manera de ver el mundo.

— Este no es Castiel —notó Benny mirando al ángel.

— Puedes decir que soy el mayor de los hermanos de Castiel, Miguel —dijo el arcángel ofreciendo su mano al vampiro –. Y tú eres Benny. Dean y Sam te tienen en alta estima.

Benny miró fijamente a Dean. El cazador se encogió de hombros.

— Supongo que nada cambia la impresión de Sam de alguien como salvar su culo —respondió Dean a la pregunta muda –. Miguel, ésta es Madison. Sam y yo la conocimos hace un tiempo. Ella fue arrastrada en esto en contra de su voluntad.

— Muchos de ellos, Dean. Es una extraña persona quién pide ser castigada con la maldición —dijo Miguel –. Supongo que hay más a ella que su voluntad de trabajar con un vampiro.

— Cuando descubrió lo que le había pasado… — empezó Dean.

— No quería ser un peligro. Una vez que supe lo que era, no podía vivir con eso —explicó Madison –. Les pedí que me ayudaran. Pedí a Sam por la única cosa que podía darme para mantener que no hiriera a nadie más. Pero le herí.

— Madison, lo entendió. Quería hacerlo por ti, yo me ofrecí pero no me dejó —dijo Dean –. Se sentía como si fuera su lugar.

— ¿Pediste morir para proteger a los inocentes? —preguntó Miguel.

— Sí, nos pidió que terminásemos con ello —dijo Dean.

— Muy bien, deberíamos salir de aquí. El tiempo corre —asintió Miguel.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que el tiempo está corriendo? —preguntó Benny.

— Tenemos que abrir las puertas del Cielo, la única manera de hacerlo es sacando un alma del Purgatorio —respondió Miguel.

— Entonces cógela a ella —dijo Benny y se giró hacia Dean –. Mira hermano, no pertenezco a allí. No sabes cómo de duro fue.

— Os cogeremos a ambos —dijo Miguel –. Tú también has probado que no perteneces aquí. No sois monstruos que atacáis a los inocentes. No podría con la conciencia tranquila abandonar a alguno de los dos aquí.

— ¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó Dean –. Quiero decir, hay almas inocentes en el infierno, probablemente haya aún más que aquí.

— Pero no me han sido reveladas como estos dos —respondió Miguel –. Uno de mis deberes adicionales es rescatar almas inocentes cuando son reveladas.

— Cuando dices rescatar… — preguntó Dean.

— Mandarlas al Cielo —explicó Miguel –. Es mucho más importante ahora que vamos a abrir las puertas.

Benny estaba caminando mirando fijamente el portal.

— Así que, cuando lleguemos ahí arriba, ¿qué va a pasar?

— Te prometo que arreglaremos las cosas, Benny. Lo haremos —dijo Dean.

— Y Madison irá a casa —añadió Miguel –. Este es tu portal. Dean haz el hechizo ahora y después pasa. Nos veremos en el lugar que llamas Maine.

 OOooOOooOO

 

Sam entró en la cocina para ver a tiempo a Baltasar cerrando la gran puerta industrial maciza de un refrigerador.

— Eh, eso no es nuestro frigorífico —dijo Sam.

— No, el vuestro era totalmente muy pequeño —dijo Baltasar –. Muy poco espacio de almacenamiento. Entre tu comida de conejo y… los suministros que acabo de dejar, la maldita puerta no se cerraba.

— ¿Qué suministros? —preguntó Sam abriendo la puerta y vio un estante entero lleno de bolsas de sangre. Cogiendo una, vio la etiqueta de la Cruz Roja –. ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Asaltar un banco de sangre?

— Esencialmente, sí. Todo ello habría sido destruido al fin de la semana pero me imaginé que pondría mejer uso con una mascota vampiro instalado —dijo Baltasar –. Aún no puedo creerme que vosotros dos estéis de acuerdo con sacar a un vampiro del Purgatorio.

— Benny es un buen tío —dijo Sam.

Su discusión fue interrumpida por Metatrón que entró en la cocina seguido por un ceñudo Castiel que estaba seguido por un Crowley sonriente.

— Tengo que darte crédito, Metatrón —Crowley estaba sonriendo –. No creía que había un ser en la Tierra que pudiera posiblemente ser más odiado que yo en este pequeño refugio nuclear, pero te las has arreglado. Así que dime, ¿cómo hace uno de ser el mayor hombre secretario personal a ser el ángel más odiado en la historia de la creación otra vez? Incluso Lucifer es Mr. Popularidad comparado contigo.

Gabriel apareció en la cocina cerca de Sam.

— Tengo que admitir que no tenía ni idea de que Castiel estaba escondiendo una tan buena vena —se rió entre dientes Gabriel –. Normalmente habría dado un puñetazo a Crowley ya, pero cuando se ha dado cuenta de que Crowley disfruta metiéndose en la piel de Metatrón, llegó a un acuerdo. Crowley tiene el recorrido libre para molestar a Metatrón y Castiel tiene la oportunidad de disfrutar el malestar de Metatrón.

— ¿No es contrario al comportamiento angelical? —preguntó Sam con el ceño fruncido.

— En realidad chico, no lo es. Es completamente un comportamiento angelical normal —dijo Gabriel.

— Olvida toda la imagen del sello, todo eso es una buena campaña de comercio —dijo Baltasar –. ¿No has leído la Biblia? Éramos malévolos en nuestros buenos días.

— Y arrasamos ciudades enteras, inundamos el mundo entero y masacramos millones en nuestros malos días —ironizó Gabriel –. Pero sólo cuando se merecía.

— Supongo que hemos estado alrededor de Cas por tanto tiempo, que parece malo verle así —dijo Sam.

— Lo que Metatrón hizo fue un ultraje para todos los ángeles del Cielo y usó a Castiel para hacerlo —dijo Gabriel –. En todo caso Sam, deberías ser capaz de relacionar. Después de todo, Lilith y Ruby te usaron para sacar a Luci fuera de la caja. ¿Cuántas veces has deseado poder coger una pequeña venganza contra ellas a través de los años?

— El corazón de Cassie está en el buen lugar —dijo Baltasar –. Metatrón sabía eso y cogió ventaja de eso. Tiene suerte de que sea Castiel, habría tenido más moratones si lo hubiera hecho conmigo.

— Oh, va a tener moratones pronto —dijo Gabriel –. Aún tiene que enfrentar a Miguel. Esto va a hacer que esto parezca nada. Tendrá suerte si Miguel solo destruye su gracia.

Lucifer escogió ese momento para aparecer en la cocina.

— Levantar el ánimo (¿?), Winchester acaba de llegar por el portal en Maine.

— ¿Se ha manejado para traer de vuelta al vampiro? —preguntó Gabriel.

— Supongo que quería un seguro en hacer que esas puertas se abran —dijo Lucifer –. Ha traído al vampiro de vuelta y una mujer loba por buena conducta.

— ¿Una mujer loba? —pregunto Baltasar –. Por mí, vosotros Winchester tienen muchos amigos en el mundo sobrenatural, ¿no?

Lucifer se giró hacia Sam.

— ¿Te suena algo el nombre Madison?

Sam se dejó caer en una silla.

— ¿Madison? Ella… eso está bien.

— Está de camino a Luisiana con Miguel. Algo sobre la familia Lafitte conspira en reunir Benny con su cuerpo —dijo Lucifer –. Si funciona, Madison será la primera alma en pasar las puertas.

— ¿La vais a dejar entrar en el Cielo? —preguntó Sam –. Pensé… pensé que tenía que estar en el Purgatorio.

— No, no más que tu Sam —dijo Gabriel —Cuando tu tiempo llegue, tú vas arriba. Tu alma es pura. Quiero decir, dejaron entrar a Samuel Campbell y tiene un montón de deslustre en su alma eterna que lo que tú tienes.


	18. Capítulo 17

(N.A.: La letra cursiva representa “el habla de gracia”, a los ángeles comunicándose a través de su gracia).

Dean miró la tumba abierta. Recogiéndose la manga, se cortó en su brazo izquierdo y sostuvo la herida mientras la sangre y la verdadera esencia de un vampiro se derramaban en el cuerpo (¿?).

— ¿Sabes, hermano? Vamos a tener que parar esto antes de que lo convirtamos en un hábito —dijo Benny desde donde se encontraba a un lado de su tumba sonriendo.

Dean hizo una sonrisa y envolvió al vampiro en un abrazo.

— Sí, te dije que volvieses con Sam.

— Sé que saqué a tu hermano pequeño de ahí, pero eso no significa que vayamos a ser buenos amigos —dijo Benny –. Sé que se siente Sam por mí, no va a cambiar durante la noche.

— Sam fue tan insistente como Dean de traerte de vuelta —dijo Miguel –. Estaba preparado para ir al Purgatorio junto con Dean. Si la situación en la que estamos no fuese tan grave, creo que nada le habría mantenido de aquí.

— ¿Entonces la puerta del Cielo? —dijo Dean –. Está abierta, ¿verdad? Podemos mandar a Madison arriba —empezó Dean a subirse su otra manga.

— Espera. Deberíamos confirmas que está abierta antes de que la liberes —dijo Miguel –. Rafael está ahí, le diré que lo mire. Por ahora, volvamos a tu batcueva —dijo Miguel cogiendo a los dos hombres y desapareciendo.

 OOooOOooOO

 

— Abaddon, he sido enviado para decirte que la hemos encontrado, la tumba de Mary Winchester —dijo el demonio haciendo una profunda reverencia hacia el suelo.

— Bien, los Winchester estarán pronto a nuestro alcance —dijo Abaddon –. Llévame a ella.

El demonio se levantó y asintió desapareciendo los dos solo para reaparecer junto a la tumba a las afueras de Lawrence, Kansas. Abaddon sonrió hacia el suelo.

— Tú, de todas las personas, deberías haberlo sabido mejor Mary. Hacer un trato con un demonio. Eso causa tu muerte y ahora causará la muerte de tus hijos, como ellos han causado la muerte de nuestro Señor Lucifer. De esa manera si él no existe, Sam y Dean Winchester no existirán. Dispersaré sus propias almas a los confines del cosmos mientras tú observas.

Se giró hacia el demonio.

—  Sabes los elementos que necesito, cógelos y reviviremos esta puta.

 OOooOOooOO

 

 — Sam, no vas, ¡ahora sienta tu culo ahí abajo! —dijo Gabriel –. ¿Y dónde demonios está ese demonio cuando le necesitas?

— Probablemente acosando a Metatrón que parece ser su actividad favorita estos días —dijo Baltasar –. Veré si puedo encontrarle. Aunque no sé por qué no nos ha avisado de esto. Tiene que haber sentido signos de demonios de esta magnitud.

— Gabriel, ¡no podemos estar solo sentados aquí! —estaba discutiendo Sam –. ¡Están planeando algo! Algo gordo.

— Sé que están planeando algo —dijo Gabriel –. Pero usa ese descuidado cerebro de Cromañón tuyo, no sabemos qué es lo que está planeando Abaddon y corriendo a ciegas es el nivel estúpido de Dean. Necesitamos primero más información. En caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, el Cielo no está exactamente trabajando desde un lugar de poder ahora mismo —Gabriel obligó al cazador a sentarse en una silla y chasqueó los dedos inmovilizándole ahí.

— Estamos fuera tripulados y desarmados hasta que podamos conseguir a los demás los poderes, pero son ángeles Sam. Es su deber proteger a la humanidad, y eso no ha cambiado por ahora que son prácticamente humanos en este momento —explicó Gabriel –. Si nos lanzamos ahí, serán sacrificados. ¡No pueden enfrentar un caballero del infierno sin casi poderes!

Baltasar volvió con Crowley.

— Le he encontrado.

— Supongo que queréis saber qué es lo que Abaddon está haciendo —dijo Crowley alzando una ceja.

— ¡No me jodas, Sherlock! —dijo Gabriel con sarcasmo –. ¿Qué tal si te ganas tu salario y nos informas?

— Bueno en este momento ella está dando vueltas sobre sí misma —dijo Crowley incómodo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir conque está dando vueltas sobre sí misma? —preguntó Sam –. ¿Has notado los signos demoníacos alrededor de Lawrence?

— ¡Por supuesto que lo he hecho, Alce! ¡No soy idiota! —dijo Crowley –. Ahora mismo está buscando algo pero no lo encontrará ahí.

— Crowley, lo que estás diciendo no tiene ningún sentido —dijo Baltasar.

— Sí bueno, controla al Alce y explicaré —dijo Crowley.

Gabriel miró a Crowley y luego a Sam.

— ¿Qué has hecho Crowley? —preguntó Sam en voz baja de forma amenazante.

— ¡Está buscando a Mamá Winchester! —dijo Crowley –. Pero no le encontrará. Eh, yo cogí sus huesos y los puse en un lugar seguro hace meses.

Sam estaba peleando para escaparse de la silla.

— ¿¡Qué hiciste qué!? ¡Juro Crowley que voy a romper tu cuello con mis propias manos!

— Oh, cálmate Alce, te hice un favor (¿?) —rió Crowley con sarcasmo –. Si no hubiera sentido la necesidad de sacar un poco de ventaja, ¡Abaddon estaría resucitando a Mary Winchester de la tumba para usarla como rehén ahora mismo!

— ¿Dónde está? —preguntó Gabriel.

— En una tumba sin marcar que sólo yo conozco la ubicación —respondió Crowley –, así que Alce, me matas y los huesos de tu mami estarán perdidos por ahí para siempre.

Sam fue a atacarle, gritando y amenazando a Crowley hasta que Baltasar extendió la mano y puso dos dedos contra su frente, dejándole inconsciente.

En ese preciso momento, Miguel se materializó con Dean y Benny. El arcángel echó un vistazo confuso a la escena.

— Parece ser que me he perdido algo de emoción —dijo alzando una ceja en cuestión a Gabriel.

Gabriel cogió a Crowley que asintió a su hermano y desapareció del sótano para informar a Miguel. Dean miró a Sam hundido en la silla.

— ¿Baltasar? ¿Quieres contarme que está pasando aquí?

— El pequeño Sammy estaba de mal humos, sólo le dejé para una siesta. Los suplementos están en el frigorífico —dijo Baltasar, chasqueando sus dedos y desapareciendo.

 — Así que Dean, ¿quizá está pasando algo más que tener que abrir las puertas del Cielo? —preguntó Benny mientras Dean iba al refrigerador y sacaba una bolsa de sangre para lanzársela al vampiro.

— Sí, un montón de cosas. Todos los arcángeles están de vuelta, todo el resto de ángeles han caído y hay un caballero del Infierno libre —dijo Dean –. Un día normal en la vida de un Winchester.

 OOooOOooOO

 

_“Dean Winchester ha cumplido su objetivo y aún las puertas no están abiertas —pensó Rafael para sí mismo sabiendo que sus hermanos podrían oír sus pensamientos a través de su gracia –. Tiene que haber más que esto, quizás él tenía que liberar una criatura distinta.”_

_“No —pensó Miguel –. Él liberó dos diferentes criaturas, un vampiro y una mujer loba. Además a la mujer loba se le concede la entrada en el Cielo, una vez consigamos abrir las puertas —añadió.”_

_“¿Vamos a dejar entrar a gente del purgatorio ahora? —pensó Lucifer –. Una mujer loba pertenece al Purgatorio, no al Cielo.”_

_“Es un alma inocente —explicó Miguel –. Pidió la muerte una vez que supo lo que era. Su muerte ocurrió antes de que ella matara una víctima conscientemente.”_

_“Sí, sí —añadió Gabriel sin importancia (¿?) –. Vamos a discutir de la propiedad de la mujer loba en el Cielo más tarde. ¿Abaddon está en marcha, recordáis? Ha tomado la ciudad de Lawrence, Kansas para buscar la tumba de Mary Winchester. Por suerte Crowley, siendo el demonio que es, nos ha salvado el trasero en ésta. Ha escondido los huesos de Mary en algún lugar y no va a decirnos dónde._

_“¿Por qué Abaddon busca los huesos del recipiente de la madre? —preguntó Rafael”_

_“¿Puedes pensar en una mejor manera de conseguir que Sam y Dean corran hacia ella? Ambos tienen problemas de mamá producidos por su muerte. En la medida  que esos dos están preocupados, Mary Winchester es la propia Madonna —añadió Baltasar.”_

_“Entonces Mary necesitará protección añadida, iré hacia ella ahora y explicaré a los cazadores que está pasando.”_

_“Muy bien y desde hace mucho tiempo que tengo ya que hablar con Metatrón —añadió Miguel.”_


	19. Capítulo 18

Si había una cosa que todo ángel en el Cielo sabía sin ninguna duda, era hacer mutis cuando su comandante empezaba a actuar en una manera extremadamente dulce. No es que Miguel no estuviera siendo amable con ellos, pero tanta dulzura significaba peligro inminente.

Cuando Miguel entró en la sala de conferencias con Gabriel a su lado, rápidamente se hizo evidente que el comandante del Cielo estaba siendo tan dulce que estaba dando al Trickster un dolor de muelas.

— Castiel —dijo Gabriel con suavidad –, creo que tú y Crowley probablemente deberíais escaquearos de aquí.

Castiel viendo la expresión de Miguel, enseguida estuvo de acuerdo.

— Creo que debería dar la bienvenida a Benny a la Tierra —dijo Castiel agarrando el brazo de Crowley y arrastrándole fuera de la habitación hacia la cocina dónde dos más arcángeles se habían materializado. Lucifer miró la cara de Castiel.

— Miguel está en un humor destructivo, lo he cogido.

— Metatrón sin duda se lo ha merecido si es lo que Miguel decide —dijo Rafael –. Metatrón se merece un castigo extremo por sus acciones. Un ejemplo debe de ser hecho, no sólo para disuadir a otros sino para demostrar nuestra dedicación a los serafines. Todos hemos estado tan absortos en otras cosas que hemos descuidado esto.

— Sí bueno, cuatro arcángeles atacando a un secretario sin duda debe conseguir un punto a favor —ironizó Lucifer –. No importa lo que oigáis, no entréis. Probablemente se vaya a poner feo —se dirigió a esos que estaban en la cocina antes de tirar de las puertas de madera correderas para cerrar.

Castiel estaba observando las puertas con cautela.

— Los arcángeles nunca se han ocultado de nosotros cuando discutían sobre los delitos de un ángel.

— ¿Así que sólo enseñan a todos los trapos sucios de la casa? —preguntó Dean.

— No entiendo la comparación de los pecados a las labores de una casa —dijo Castiel.

— Bueno las compras de Navidad para ti van a ser coser y cantar —dijo Crowley –. Un diccionario de menciones comunes sería muy útil.

— Lo que Dean estaba diciendo, es que los arcángeles básicamente cuentan las cosas de todos al resto, no hay privacidad —explicó Sam.

— Los ángeles están unidos por una conexión de gracia en común —dijo Castiel –. No hay secretos en el Cielo cuando se trata de una rebelión de un ángel. Especialmente una de la magnitud del crimen de Metatrón.

— Quizá no están escondiendo nada —sugirió Kevin –. Quizá no puedes oírlos porque has perdido tu gracia.

— ¡Bueno, mira al profesor Peabody! (N.A.: Es un perro de dibujos que apareció entre 1950 y 1960) —dijo Crowley –. Realmente no creo que el ángel necesite que le digas eso. Estoy seguro que ya sabe que no tiene poderes.

 OOooOOooOO

 

Metatrón observó mientras todos los arcángeles tomaban asiento en el otro lado de la mesa de él. Se habían organizado automáticamente a sí mismos como lo harían para un tribunal formal con Miguel y Lucifer en el centro. Rafael sentado a la derecha de Miguel mientras Gabriel se sentaba a la izquierda de Lucifer. Era la hora de la condena.

— ¿Tengo permiso para hablar en mi defensa? —preguntó Metatrón.

Gabriel metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó una cadena de plata con un frasco brillante al final. La balanceó en su dedo por un momento antes de entregárselo a Miguel. Miguel miró al vial por un momento antes de deslizar la cadena alrededor de su cuello.

— No has sido de mucha ayuda hasta ahora, a mí me parece que intentas de evitar el castigo en vez de reparar tus acciones —dijo Rafael –. Las puertas del Cielo permanecen selladas incluso después de que Dean Winchester completara los términos de tu desafío.

— Y Castiel sigue sin alma, sin gracia de su antiguo ser —dijo Lucifer –. Nada ha sido arreglado.

— ¡Esperad! —dijo Rafael –. No hay nadie que sea testigo de estos eventos. Metatrón normalmente lo haría, pero es el acusado.

— Tienes razón hermano, necesitamos un testigo —dijo Miguel –. Alguien imparcial. Evoca al vampiro, Gabriel.

Gabriel chasqueó los dedos y un Benny que parecía confundido, daba vueltas en círculo como si estuviera bajo ataque.

— Relájate Benny —le dijo Miguel –. Por favor, toma asiento. Hemos decidido que darás testimonio a este tribunal. Eres el más cercano que hemos podido encontrar como observador imparcial.

— ¿Así que esto no tiene que ver con esconder lo que estáis haciendo? —preguntó Benny sentándose.

— No, Baltasar teniendo su gracia está al corriente de los procesos, los otros no. Estarás disponible de contar a los otros que somos justos en nuestro tratamiento de esta afrenta al Cielo y la generosidad de Padre —explicó Miguel y después se giró al arcángel más joven –. Gabriel.

Gabriel respiró hondo y se sentó con la espalda recta con la expresión seria cuando normalmente estaba sonriendo.

— Hágase saber por el ejército que Metatrón ha sido traído ante los mayores y nombrado Jefe de los ángeles del Cielo por crímenes contra el ejército incluyendo la blasfemia. Ha cometido múltiples cargos de asesinato por poner a todos los ángeles indefensos contra humanos y demonios por igual. Ha echado a los buenos y sellado las puertas contra ellos atacando a la gracia de Castiel, ángel del jueves. Ha descuidado su deber a los favoritos de Padre al no avisar a Samuel Winchester del verdadero estado de su salud y eliminando la protección que Padre decretó por las almas humanas en el Cielo. Por sus actos, ha permitido que las puertas del infierno se abrieran dejando a los demonios sobre el lugar humano. Metatrón, has sido llamado ante nosotros para conocer las consecuencias de tu pecado.

— Tus pecados siguen en pie, Metatrón. Los ángeles siguen fuera de su casa y las almas humanas aún están desprotegidas. Sin mencionar que Castiel aún está completamente sin gracia —dijo Miguel –. Así que empecemos con algo simple, ¿dónde está la gracia de Castiel?

— Puedo enseñaros donde está. Está en el Cielo. Lo necesitaba para realizar el hechizo que convirtió a los ángeles —respondió Metatrón.

— ¿Dónde del Cielo? —preguntó Lucifer –. Es un lugar muy grande.

— Si os lo cuento, simplemente me explotaréis —respondió Metatrón.

— Resguardarte no es el camino de seguir aquí —dijo Gabriel –. Realmente no nos está impresionando. De hecho, puedo decirte que me está cabreando bien por todos los demonios.

— ¿Sabes? —dijo Miguel amablemente –. Estoy empezando a pensar que ese es tu objetivo. Tú avivas nuestra ira y esperanza que te explotaremos. Tu hechizo seguiría. Tú has dicho que puedes revertir el hechizo y todavía no has hecho un intento para hacerlo. Nos has dicho cómo abrir las puertas y aún permanecen cerradas. 

— Hay un conjuro que necesita ser dicho —dijo Metatrón.

— No nos contaste eso, Metatrón —señaló Lucifer –. Tú simplemente dijiste que había que liberar un hijo de Eva en el mundo. ¿Cuál es el conjuro?

— Vuestro Winchester debería saberlo —dijo Metatrón –. El Cielo es lo contrario al Infierno después de todo. Dean Winchester dice el conjuro y las puertas se abren.

— Baltasar pasará está información a Dean mientras esperamos. Entiende que una mentira será transmitida —dijo Miguel –. Por el momento hablemos sobre invertir tu hechizo.

— No puedo. Al menos no desde aquí. Tengo que estar en el Cielo para hacer eso —dijo Metatrón.

— ¿Piensas que te mereces volver a nuestra casa? —dijo Gabriel –. ¡Has atacado a tu familia sin avisar y sin razón!

— ¡Tuve mis razones! —dijo Metatrón.

— ¿Ponerles como dioses porque perdiste a Dios? —preguntó Rafael –. Si todo lo que querías era servir un dios, deberías haber encontrado a Gabriel. ¡Después de todo ha estado rondando como Loki por siglos!

— ¿Sabes? Yo no estaba exactamente transmitiendo ese hecho, Rafael —dijo Gabriel –. Pero había miles de dioses fuera con los cuáles te podías apegar. Has estado en la Tierra por siglos Metatrón. Habías tenido más que suficientes oportunidades.

— ¡Falsos dioses! ¡Paganos! Incluso sé que no son lo suficientemente poderosos para crear. No como nuestro padre crea —dijo Metatrón –. No son dignos. Pero los humanos lo son. ¡Pueden crear de la nada, salvo de su propia libertad!

Gabriel rodó sus ojos en una manera de “y aquí vamos otra vez”. Rafael sacudió su cabeza. Lucifer se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla con una mirada de repugnancia pero fue Miguel el que bramó.

— ¡Suficiente! —las licoreras que estaban en un aparador, se hicieron añicos –. ¡No tengo paciencia para tus delirios fervientes! —Miguel se giró hacia Rafael –. Deja a este caído una experiencia de la verdadera debilidad de los humanos que considera como el igual de nuestro Padre. Déjale sufrir la más dolorosa aflicción. Debilita su cuerpo y deja que no encuentre alivio, sin tranquilidad. Deja que su mundo solo sea dolor y enfermedad pero átalo a su recipiente. Ni siquiera Muerte estará disponible para aliviar su sufrimiento.

— Será como tú has ordenado, hermano —dijo Rafael.

— Cuando estés listo para devolver la gracia de Castiel, quizá te conceda misericordia —dijo Miguel levantándose llevando al tribunal a un fin.


	20. Capítulo 19

Baltasar apareció en el Roadhouse con un pleito de champán de cristal.

— Ellen cariño, este —hizo un ademán hacia la caja –. Es del bueno, intenta guardarlo, ¿querrías? —Baltasar chasqueó sus dedos y estaba sujetando una copa llena de champán –. Y ahora, en cuanto a la razón de mi visita, ¿dónde está Mary Winchester? —echó un vistazo alrededor –. ¡Ah, ahí estás cariño! ¿Estás segura que estás relacionada con los Winchester? Ellos obviamente omitieron tu magnífico aspecto.

— Baltasar, deja de lanzarte sobre ella. Es una mujer casada —dijo Bobby –. Sólo dinos por qué estás aquí.

— Bueno, es porque Abaddon quiere una pieza de nuestra pequeña Mary de aquí —dijo Baltasar dijo tomando un sorbo de su champán –. Parece ser que ha tomado el control sobre Lawrence, Kansas buscando la tumba de Mary.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Mary –. ¿Por qué esta Abaddon estaría interesada en mí?

— Bueno, estás en posesión del vientre del que Sam y Dean Winchester salieron. Lo que significa que resucitarte de la muerte le da un rehén que vale su peso en oro —explicó Baltasar –. Por suerte para nosotros, Crowley era tu típico demonio retorcido variedad de jardín. Parece ser que tomó prestado tus huesos, querida. Normalmente eso estaría mal visto pero en este caso bueno, digamos que Abaddon se va a encontrar una sorpresa.

 

*******************************************************

 

Abaddon sonrió al terminar de disponer su altar. Los demonios habían exhumado un caro ataúd blanco con detalles dorados niquelados.

— Bueno, tengo que decir que el hijo de Henry tenía gusto. Esto no es un ataúd barato. Ábrelo.

Los demonios arrojaron las palas arriba fuera de la tumba y uno de ellos cogió una palanca consiguiendo abrir la tapa y luego saliendo de la tumba. El cuerpo que estaba dentro era poco más que huesos y harapos.

— Hola Mary —dijo el demonio –. Es hora de llevar a cabo una pequeña reunión familiar —Abaddon cogió una mezcla de raíces y hierbas de su altar y las arrojó en la tumba.

Ni Abaddon ni los dos demonios que estaban junto a la tumba estaban preparadas para el brillante estallido de luz de la tumba. A pesar de que mucho de la cara y manos de su recipiente estaban ahora cubiertas con quemaduras graves, Abaddon todavía estaba mejor que sus secuaces. Los recipientes de los demonios estaban en el suelo quemados en cenizas.

Gritando llena de frustración, llamó a dos demonios más.

— Tráeme sus huesos.

 

*******************************************************

 

Sam acababa de abrir la boca para contar a Dean el conjuro que había olvidado, cuando una mano se puso encima de su boca y el Diablo agitó un dedo en su cara.

— Ah, no, Sam —dijo Lucifer.

— ¿Qué demonios? ¡Deja tus manos lejos de mi hermano! —gritó Dean viendo que Gabriel era el que estaba poniendo una mano sobre la boca de Sam.

— Dean, esa canción particular se está anticuando. Casi tanto como “Voy a mojarte en aceite sagrado”. Trae un poco de material nuevo, ¿querrías? —dijo Gabriel –. Sam no repitas ese encantamiento, es más, ni lo pienses.

— Hemos puesto un montón de tiempo y energía en curarte, Samuel Winchester —dijo Rafael apareciendo en la sala de conferencias con un Miguel echando humos aún –. No estaría complacido si mis esfuerzos los hubiese hecho para nada por tu ignorancia.

— Esperaba que ya tuvierais las puertas abiertas —dijo Miguel a Dean, secamente –. ¿Hay algún problema?

— Dean, olvida el encantamiento —dijo Sam –. Se lo iba a decir cuando fui callado por un Trickster.

— Aquí —Kevin extendió una hoja de papel –. Lo he recordado.

Dean cogió el trozo de papel.

— Vale, allá vamos. “Kah nuh ahm dahr” —dijo.

Después de un momento o dos, miró alrededor.

— No ha pasado nada. ¿Lo he dicho bien?

— Tu pronunciación es impresionante para ser un humano —dijo Rafael.

— ¿Así que por qué no está pasando nada? —preguntó Kevin.

— ¿Sientes las puertas cerradas, Kevin Tran? —preguntó Lucifer. Cuando Kevin sacudió la cabeza, Lucifer mismamente ironizó–. ¿Entonces por qué deberías de estar al corriente de que estén abiertas?

— Pero están abiertas, ¿verdad?  —preguntó Sam.

— Sí —dijo Miguel –. Dean, deberías liberar tu pasajero ahora.

Dean se subió la manga derecha, pronunció unas pocas palabras y un humo naranja salió del corte convirtiéndose a un color azulado al chocar contra el aire.

— Madison —susurró Sam y la neblina azulada se envolvió alrededor de Sam por un segundo antes de ascender hacia el techo y desaparecer de su vista y preguntó –. ¿De verdad vais a dejarla entrar en el Cielo?

— Sí —respondió Miguel –. Eligió la destrucción antes que atacar a los inocentes. Quizá se haya convertido en un monstruo, pero eso no era su alma. Era un alma inocente.

— Nos ha tomado un poco de tiempo comprender el hecho que todo aquello que puede ser llamado “monstruo”, quizá no lo sea sino más bien almas inocentes que no tienen en elección en aquello que son forzados —dijo Rafael mirando a Sam –. Un niño no puede ser culpado cuando se le obliga a tomar sangre de demonio.

Rafael desapareció rápido sin dar a nadie la oportunidad de responder.

— Traducción, sigues siendo una abominación —dijo Gabriel –. Solo que no malvado —Gabriel sonrió antes de también desaparecer.

— Hora de sacar las cosas adelantes —dijo Lucifer –. No hagáis nada estúpido mientras estamos fuera Sam, Dean. Manteneos alejados de Lawrence.

— Si intentáis salir, todos los serafines tienen órdenes de rezar por mí —dijo Miguel –. Os encerraré en este búnker de forma que no podáis salir. Trabajad en encontrar los hechizos de Colt.

Miguel y Lucifer fueron los últimos en desaparecer.

 

*******************************************************

 

— Si Abaddon va detrás de Mary, entonces necesita protección —dijo Henry mientras continuaba escribiendo dibujos y símbolos en un trozo de papel.

— Eso no es enoquiano —dijo Bobby.

— Alguno de ellos sí —dijo Henry –. También hay símbolos nórdicos, egipcios, mayas, olmecas, druídicos e hindús; básicamente son signos de protección de todas las culturas de la Tierra. Magia pagana y cristiana combinada.

— ¿Así que, qué bueno va a hacer la magia pagana? —demandó John.

— Bueno, toda cultura tiene alguna forma de tradición demoníaca —dijo Samuel.

— Los Hombres de Letras no limitaron nuestro conocimiento solo a la magia cristiana y la fe. Reunimos hechizos y tradiciones de todas las esquinas del mundo —dijo Henry –. No puede hacer daño poner todas las protecciones que coleccionamos —terminó Henry con un ademán y entregó el papel a John.

— ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer con esto? —preguntó John.

— Es tu mujer, John. Estos protegerán su cuerpo entero —explicó Henry –. Es mejor que lo hagas.

Baltasar chasqueó los dedos produciendo una olla de barro seco llena de un aceite aromático y un stylus (N.A.: se utilizaba en la antigua roma).

— Quizá deberíais todos salir. No hay razones para hacer las cosas a medias. Por supuesto me encargaré de entretenerla un poco. Digamos que dejé una “pequeña trampa” (N.A.: Esta traducción no es literal, la he interpretado yo. Lo que dice en inglés es ‘boobytrap’) en la tumba de Mary.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Bobby.

— El cuenco de tinta del rey David y un stylus. Y un poco de aceite de Jerusalén —dijo Baltasar –. Uno de los artículos que estaba entre las armas del Cielo.

— ¿El rey David? ¿El David de David y Goliat? —preguntó Ash.

— ¡Eh, escribió el 23º Salmo con esa cosa! —Todo el mundo se giró para encontrar a Gabriel y el resto de los arcángeles junto con una mujer joven que nadie reconoció y Gabriel sonrió –. Por supuesto, tengo que admitir que tuvo una pequeña ayuda con ese.


	21. Capítulo 20

 — ¿Entonces alguno de vosotros aspirantes de Dudley Do Right*1 va a revisar al ángel que ha dejado de salir de esa habitación? —preguntó Crowley –. ¿O esta prueba es la que se deja al demonio residente maldito con una conciencia no querida?

Crowley esperó por un momento y después suspiró pasando las puertas de madera que permanecían abiertas.

— Eh... quizá querrías venir aquí —llamó Crowley atrayendo la atención de todos.

— ¡Hijo de puta! —gritó Dean y retrocedió de Metatrón que fue tirado hacia delante alrededor de la mesa. El escriba de Dios estaba cubierto de llagas supurantes, y su respiración era dificultosa. De vez en cuando tosía débilmente –. Parece que hubiese hecho diez rondas con la Peste... y haber perdido.

— Por favor —jadeó Metatrón –. Duele.

— Cas, ¿puede contagiarnos? —Sam frunció el ceño.

— Me atrevería a decir que, aunque esté severamente enfermo, este es el resultado del castigo de Miguel —dijo Castiel mirando al ángel –. Y como uno, está hecho solo para Metatrón.

— ¡Eh, Sammy! ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? —Dean extendió una mano para sujetar a Sam.

Sam se quitó la mano de Dean.

— Bueno, no podemos solo dejarle ahí. Hay una camilla en el sótano. Voy a llevarlo ahí abajo —Sam cogió al ángel en sus brazos lo más suavemente posible, pero siguió causando al ángel gemidos de dolor –. Quizá sea menos doloroso. Realmente creo que no hay manera de ponerle más cómodo.

— Sam, iba a dejarte morir —dijo Dean –. Merece lo que quiera que el Equipo de Dios le haya tirado.

— Quizás, pero no podemos dejarle aquí —dijo Sam.

— Tiene razón, Dean. No porque Metatrón sea un idiota significa que tenemos que ser idiotas como él —dijo Kevin.

— Es mi hermano —suspiró Castiel –. Aunque me duela admitirlo. Lo cogeré, Sam —Sam pasó al ángel lo más gentilmente posible en los brazos de Castiel –. Cogeré algunos vendajes. Al menos puedo limpiar las llagas y cosas así.

— Sam Winchester, un absoluto ejemplo del bien del Alce —ironizó Crowley –. ¿No has oído que los chicos buenos acaban en el último lugar?

— ¿De verdad quieres ir ahí? —preguntó Benny –. Eres el que querías ver cómo estaba. ¿No se supone que eres un demonio?

— Bueno, gracias al Alce ya crecidito soy un casi demonio. Era el Rey del Infierno hace unas semanas y ahora todo lo que me queda es mi naturaleza sarcástica —dijo Crowley –. Tengo que aferrarme a mi dignidad demoníaca donde puedo. Incluso si es sólo tener un carácter sarcástico.

 

*******************************************************

 

—¿Están ahora las puertas abiertas? —preguntó Ellen.

—Sí, y ahora debemos restablecer el vínculo de gracia*2 — dijo Miguel.

—Chicos, os he oído usar ese término más de una vez —dijo Bobby—. ¿Qué es exactamente “vínculo de gracia”?

—Es el poder que alimenta la gracia de todos los ángeles —dijo Lucifer—. Un vínculo permanente con el Cielo que permite a los ángeles extraer la gracia directamente de la fuente que nuestro padre ha establecido.

—Es un bucle de energía. Metatrón interrumpió el flujo y por lo tanto nos incomunicó de nuestra fuente —dijo Rafael—. Por suerte hay suficiente gracia flotando libremente que fue separada de los ángeles cuando Metatrón les expulsó que nos mantiene y que restablece el vínculo.

 

—Pero no entiendo por qué necesitáis almas humanas para ayudaros a restablecer el vínculo —dijo John.

—Supón que tú nunca dejas que ese Impala tuyo se quede sin gasolina completamente —dijo Gabriel—. Es la misma idea en general con el vínculo de gracia.

—Pillado —dijo Bobby—. Tienes que preparar el carburador. Dejar que el coche expulse los humos y quizá a veces necesites dar un toque directamente de gasolina en el carburador para ponerlo en marcha.

—Necesitamos el poder de las almas humanas para reactivar el Cielo —dijo Lucifer—. Y con todas las millones de almas en el Cielo, ninguno de ellos notará siquiera de la pequeña cantidad que se necesita de ellos.

—Pero somos ángeles —dijo Miguel—. Hay normas que se deben acatar.

—Necesitáis permiso —asintió Ellen.

—Sí, necesitamos permiso —concordó Miguel.

—Bueno, ¿cómo exactamente planeáis tener permiso de millones de almas? —preguntó Samuel.

—No necesitamos tener permiso de todas las almas —dijo Lucifer —. Simplemente necesitamos un grupo representativo que diga que sí.

—Así que, ¿decimos que sí y os infláis de todas las almas del Cielo? —preguntó Ash.

—Reconozco que estamos forzando una escapatoria hasta el máximo aquí, pero considerando la situación —dijo Gabriel—, Abaddon sigue libre y el Infierno está vacío. Abaddon tiene un ejército mientras que nosotros tenemos un puñado de altos oficiales y todo nuestro ejército está en la lista de reserva dañada.

—Necesitamos a los ángeles de vuelta para que peleen —dijo Lucifer—. Es un caballero del infierno con todo el poder del infierno con ella. Tendríamos que estar los cuatro de nosotros combinados para acabar con ella y sólo tenemos a Baltasar para vigilar nuestras espaldas en contra de miles de demonios.

—Soy bueno, pero soy sólo un ángel —dijo Baltasar.

—Sí —dijo Mary.

—Deberíamos de hablar esto primero, Mary —le dijo John.

—No hay nada de lo que hablar —dijo Mary —. Abaddon quiere mis niños, ¿verdad?

—Es uno de sus objetivos para destruirles —asintió Miguel.

—Eso es todo lo que necesito saber —dijo Mary.

—Es todo lo que yo necesito saber también —añadió Deanna—. Son mis nietos.

—Nunca discutas con el amor de una madre —dijo Ellen—. Hacedlo —dijo a los ángeles.

 

*******************************************************

Sam arrojo la ropa en el agua de sangre y recogió los vendajes sobrantes.

—Es todo lo que puedo hacer —Sam había limpiado la sangre y pus del cuerpo de Metatrón y había envuelto los vendajes sin apretar alrededor de las grandes heridas—. Voy a ver si puedo traer un poco de caldo o algo de la cocina.

Sam cogió la palangana de agua y salió dejando a Castiel para que vigilara a Metatrón.

—Así que esto es lo que Job sufrió —dijo una voz tranquila.

—Había asumido que habías caído inconsciente debido al dolor —dijo Castiel levantándose—. Te dejaré descansar.

—Castiel, quédate… por favor —Castiel miró al ángel que estaba tumbado en la cama antes de bajar hacia su asiento.

—Sam Winchester trató de aliviar mi sufrimiento —dijo Metatrón.

—Sam tiene un carácter indulgente. Otros no —dijo Castiel categóricamente.

—¿Y tú? —tosió Metatrón débilmente—. Tú estás aquí conmigo. Debes tener carácter indulgente.

—No hermano, no lo tengo —dijo Castiel—. Yo tengo una naturaleza obediente. Por todos tus defectos eres mi hermano y es mi deber ayudarte. Eso no significa que te perdone por lo que me has hecho a mí y a los otros.

—Castiel, ¿no puedes ver el poder que poseen? —preguntó Metatrón.

—Si Metatrón, puedo. Pero también puedo ver el mal que ellos son capaces de hacer —dijo Castiel—. Sam y Dean Winchester son representativos de lo mejor, pero por cada Sam y Dean hay un Hitler o un Quadafi o algún otro humano malvado que eligirá y ha elegido usar el poder que tú ves en ellos para finalidades malvadas. No son dioses, son una raza joven e inmadura.

>>Sí, son capaces de un pequeño poder de la creación, pero son más propensos a destruir. Estábamos destinados a equilibrar ese mal, para guiarles. Para protegerles del mal hacia el que son tan susceptibles. Tú has cogido eso de ellos y les has dejado desprotegidos de la influencia del Infierno. Eso no es lo que nuestro padre quería. Tú has sido corrompido por el poder que tú has visto en ellos.

Castiel fue hacia la cama y levantó a Metatrón poniendo otra almohada debajo de su espalda mientras que éste empezó a toser fuertemente. Una vez que el ataque de tos disminuyó, Castiel volvió a su asiento.

—Los arcángeles han visto esa corrupción en ti. Por eso escapaste. Es por ello que resurgiste cuando ya no estaban —notó Castiel—. Esperaste pacientemente hasta que los leviatanes diezmaron nuestras filas antes de aparecer sabiendo que el Cielo estaría en desorden. Y eso no fue todo lo que hiciste. Tú dejaste las tablas para que fueran encontradas.

—Sí —dijo Metatrón—. Vi el mal que ellos eran capaces de hacer, Castiel. No he estado ciego en mis siglos aquí. Quería que Sam Winchester cerrara el Infierno.

—Entonces tú le enviaste adrede en un camino que terminaría en su muerte —se levantó Castiel—. Lo siento hermano, pero ni incluso el deber es suficiente para superar mi repugnancia hacia ti —Castiel se volvió y salió de la habitación dejando a Metatrón sufriendo en soledad.

 

*1 (N.A.: Personaje animado del antiguo Oeste que siempre atrapaba al malo por suerte; para más información, id a Wikipedia y buscad, vendrá solo en inglés)

*2 La mejor forma de decir eso, al menos por el momento.


	22. Capítulo 21

En el Cielo, algo estaba ocurriendo que hacía eones que no ocurría. Los arcángeles estaban reunidos juntos con un único objetivo. Una vez fue un hecho común pero entonces Metatrón había planteado la idea de cerrar el Cielo y las cosas habían ido cuesta abajo desde ahí.

Las disputas entre los ángeles jefe habían degenerado para francamente pelear con Lucifer y Miguel muy a menudo terminando con golpes físicos. Gabriel, incapaz de soportar las peleas más tiempo, simplemente abandonó el jardín un día y el Cielo, sin mirar nunca más atrás. Lucifer se había entregado a su disgusto y celos de los humanos culpándoles de los disturbios del Cielo y había sido expulsado. Y entre todos estos eventos importantes, Metatrón se había escabullido en silencio desapareciendo tan efectivamente como Gabriel. Pero mientras que Gabriel se había marchado buscando algo de paz y tranquilidad, Metatrón se había ido llevándose un hechizo y dos tablas que podían causar el fin del mundo o aislar completamente tanto el Cielo como el Infierno. Pero esos eventos habían tenido lugar hacía mucho tiempo.

En este momento cuatro arcángeles se dirigieron hacia el centro del jardín y al trono, que se había quedado vacante desde que su padre se había alejado, mucho antes que cualquier ángel hubiese abandonado su casa. Hoy, los cuatro arcángeles estaban centrados en arreglar el daño que había empezado en ese lejano día cuando Metatrón se había puesto de pie en la base del trono y había agitado un pergamino que llevaba el hechizo que podía cerrar las puertas del Cielo por toda la eternidad.

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos reunimos aquí —dijo Miguel.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos reunimos aquí sin llegar a pelear —corrigió Lucifer.

—Estoy de acuerdo, hermano —dijo Miguel —. Vamos a hacer lo que tenemos que hacer, habrá tiempo para recordar el pasado más tarde.

Los ángeles se dirigieron a la base del trono. Solo contemplando la estructura, podría haber explicado un misterio que había confundido un montón de científicos a través de los años, ¿por qué tantas culturas separadas por tan enormes distancias construían todas pirámides?

El trono de Dios estaba sentado sobre una pirámide creada a partir de un mármol blanco reluciente con escaleras a los cuatro lados. En la parte superior, un techo de mármol tallado que detallaba la creación de los cuatro arcángeles apoyado por cuatro columnas de mármol, cada una grabada con símbolos enoquianos que grababan el nombre de cada uno de los arcángeles y los deberes que Dios les había asignado a cada uno.

Los arcángeles por separado, dirigieron sus pasos en un lado diferente de la pirámide terminando cada uno cerca de la columna que tenía grabado sus nombres. Cada arcángel se arrodilló en la base de su columna y ofreció una oración formal a su padre antes de que cada uno posase su mano sobre un símbolo que estaba grabado en cada columna.

Concentrándose, todos mandaron algo de gracia a las columnas donde se mezcló por un momento antes expandirse por todo el Cielo, llegando a todas las almas humanas. Los arcángeles eran tan buenos como sus palabras. Las almas no estaban siquiera en pausa de cualquier actividad de la cual estuvieran involucrados. Sin embargo, lo que se había mezclado como una suave onda volvió de vuelta estrellándose con la fuerza de un tsunami.

La gracia estaba de repente siendo enviada del Cielo, buscando los empobrecidos ángeles y reconectándoles con el Cielo de nuevo. Y en el jardín cuatro arcángeles se desplomaron, agotados por sus esfuerzos.

 

OooOooOooO

 

La primera prueba de que quizá los ángeles estaban de nuevo en línea y ganando poder, apareció al día siguiente, cuando al bolígrafo de Kevin se le acabó la tinta. Kevin gruño y tiró el bolígrafo a la otra punta de la cocina.

—¡Odio los Bics! —dijo mientras se apartaba de la mesa y comenzaba a buscar en los cajones un sustituto.

El ángel conocido como Verchiel entró en la cocina y vio cómo de molesto estaba el profeta.

—Kevin Tran, ¿qué problema te inquieta en esta mañana? —preguntó.

—¡Todos estos bolis baratos! Se les acaba la tinta todo el tiempo —Kevin resopló.

—Lo siento mucho, Kevin Tran —dijo el ángel con aparente tristeza—. Antes, me habría sido posible convocar uno para ti con facilidad.

—Sí, bueno, no es tu culpa —Dean dijo mirando al ángel—. Estoy seguro de que hay uno por aquí en alguna parte.

Se levantó y comenzó a abrir cajones, uniéndose a la búsqueda. Después de todo, los ‘recuerdos’ de Kevin estaban destinados a convertirse en parte de los archivos aquí. El chico imaginó que el siguiente profeta a ser llamado, tendría una explicación de lo que le estaba pasando a él.

—Chicos, mirad —dijo Sam señalando a la mesa donde Kevin había estado sentado. Ahí, encima del diario de Kevin, había una nueva pluma brillante de marca en una caja forrada en terciopelo. Verchiel se quedó ahí, mirando con incredulidad.

—Tío, ¿acabas de convocar un bolígrafo de tinta? —dijo Dean cogiendo la caja y miró el precio—. ¿Uno de 300 dólares?

—¡Sí, sí, lo he hecho! —Verchiel sonrió ampliamente—. Solo estaba pensando en cómo de fácil era para nosotros hacer pequeñas cosas como esta y se ha manifestado ahí. Es muy débil, pero mi gracia está volviendo.

—¡Brutal! ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que llevará? —preguntó Dean.

—No lo sé. Nunca he estado sin gracia antes así que no tengo ni idea cuánto tiempo llevará hasta que esté de vuelta completamente. Quizá tenga suficiente gracia para contactar con los arcángeles —Verchiel inclinó su cabeza en esa manera angélica.

Un sonido de plumas avisó al grupo de la llegada de Balthazar.

—Bueno... alguien está recuperando sus poderes. Verchiel, corre la voz, no intentes nada fuerte, pero deberías usar el poder que tienes. Cuánto más gracia se use, más gracia producirá el Cielo y todos volverán a ser normales más rápidamente —dijo nada más llegó.

—¿Así que los arcángeles arreglaron la cosa de la unión de gracia? —preguntó Sam.

—Sí, pero les tomó bastante de ellos. Tardarán unas horas en volver a estar normales —dijo Baltasar—. Debe ser la edad.

—¿La edad? —Dean miró a Baltasar—. ¿Cuántos años tienen?

—Estaban rondando mucho antes de que el sol se enfriara hasta el punto de que hubiese vida —respondió Castiel, uniéndose a ellos—. Crowley dice que Metatrón tiene hambre.

—Espera, ¿por qué Crowley está con él? —preguntó Sam—. Pensé que ibas a quedarte tú con él.

—Miguel ha dado instrucciones estrictas de que Metatron no tiene que morir —dijo Castiel—. Me temo que no me será posible controlar el impulso de retorcer su pescuezo.

—¿Pasó algo después de que os dejé solos anoche? —preguntó Sam.

—Descubrí cuán gilipollas es —dijo Castiel.

—Sí, bueno todo lo que tenías que hacer era preguntar, te podría haber dicho que era un imbécil —dijo Dean—. Ni siquiera Lucifer es tan imbécil como ese gilimemo alado.

—Castiel, me sentaré con Metatrón. Aún puedo sentir la emoción de la ira hacia Metatrón, pero con la vuelta de la gracia, se ha apagado —dijo Verchiel.

—Los arcángeles han reestablecido la unión. Estoy muy contento por ti, por todos vosotros —Castiel dijo asintiendo y se sentó callado frente a la mesa.

—Cas, conoces a tu familia, ¿verdad? —dijo Sam—. Vamos a recuperarte, no importa qué.

—Los arcángeles no se rendirán, Cassie. Conseguirán tu gracia, no importa cuánto se tarde —dijo Baltasar, apretando el hombro de Castiel—. Y por el momento, no solo nos tienes a todos nosotros, tienes a los Winchesters. Aunque personalmente pienso que Miguel le mostró gran compasión a Metatrón. Un castigo real habría sido entregárselo a los Winchesters con un litro de aceite sagrado y una caja de cerillas.

—Gracias por intentar consolarme Baltasar, pero no me merezco mi gracia —Castiel miró hacia Baltasar—. Mira lo que permití, no ayudó en nada.

—De acuerdo, Cas, ya está. Se acabó el sentir lástima —dijo Sam girándose y se sentó para enfrentarse al serafín—. Sabes que dejé salir a Lucifer de su jaula y recuerdo haber tenido una discusión o, mejor dicho, recibí un sermón de un ángel en concreto, antes de decir sí y devolverle a su jaula.

—No es lo mismo, Sam. Tus intenciones eran en esencia puras —dijo Castiel—. No habrías hecho lo que Lilith quería intencionadamente, así que te tenía que manipular. No sabías que tus intenciones liberarían a Lucifer. No tenía sentido culparte.

—¿Sabías que Metatrón iba a echar todos los ángeles del Cielo? —preguntó Dean. Cuando Castiel negó con la cabeza, Dean asintió—. Entonces no es tu culpa. Metatrón te manipuló.

—No puedes dejar que esto te afecte, Cas —dijo Sam—. Eres una buena persona y eras un buen ángel. Y Dean y yo haremos todo lo que podamos para ayudarte a recuperar tu gracia también.

 


	23. Capítulo 22

Gabriel se estaba apoyando en el escalón superior con unas plumas de ganso como almohada bajo su cabeza.

—Había olvidado cómo me encantaba tumbarme aquí y observar las estrellas nacer, morir y revivir.

Lucifer estaba sentado, con su espalda apoyada contra uno de los lados de una columna mientras que Miguel se había apoyado en el lado contrario.

—Es una cosa que eché más de menos en la jaula... El tiempo que pasábamos juntos así callados, contemplando las maravillas de Dios.

—Aunque era una existencia mucho más pacífica antes de que padre trajera a Metatrón —constató Rafael.

—Era una presencia problemática, ¿verdad? —suspiró Miguel—. Así que, alguna idea en... A, ¿cómo le podemos convencer de que nos diga dónde está la gracia de Castiel? O B, ¿encontrarla nosotros mismos?

—Si el sufrimiento que padece no hará que nos lo cuente, no sé si le podremos convencer —dijo Rafael—. A menos que se lo ordene Dios mismo.

—Podríamos mentir —dijo Lucifer.

—Qué fácil es decirlo... Somos ángeles; hay reglas, ¿recuerdas? —dijo Miguel.

—Bueno, no es como si algunos no hubiéramos aprendido a “adaptar” las reglas en el nombre de la justicia —dijo Lucifer—. Quizá no podemos hacer que nos lo diga a nosotros, pero es posible que Loki pueda engañarle para que nos diga.

—Mis poderes paganos no son tan de fiar contra ángeles. A pesar de lo débil que era Castiel cuando metí a los Winchester en esa dimensión de bolsillo, lo descubrió aun así —dijo Gabriel—. Tomó algunas rápidas maniobras de mi parte para mantenerle de ir dejando migas de pan y arruinar toda mi diversión.

—Conociendo a esos dos, probablemente ya lo sospechaban desde el principio —dijo Miguel—. Pero, podrías crear una dimensión de bolsillo que se pareciese al Cielo, ¿verdad?

—¡No yo solo! ¿Sabes cuánto poder tomaría eso? —Gabriel hizo un puchero.

—Pero con ayuda podrías, ¿verdad? —preguntó Lucifer.

—Supongo que podría, pero necesitaríamos a alguien con él para que no piense algo sospechoso —Gabriel frunció el ceño—. Incluso con ayuda, no hay manera que pueda crear el medio ambiente y todas las construcciones que tomaría para engañarle, incluso si es “humano”. Está acostumbrado a ver más allá de lo obvio.

—Entonces necesitamos... ¿cómo dicen los humanos? ¡Ah, sí! ¡Un topo! —dijo Rafael—. Un ángel recuperando el poder para ayudarle a “escapar”, solo que en vez de escapar el topo lo traería a tu dimensión de bolsillo.

—¡Vaya Rafa! —exclamó Gabriel, incorporándose para mirar fijamente a su hermano—. ¿Cuándo te convertiste tan disimuladamente tramposo, hermano?

—Si te hubieras quedado, habrías estado aquí para ser testigo de ello, hermano —Rafael respondió.

—Pero no tendríamos un trickster experimentado para embaucar a Metatrón a contar sus secretos tampoco —dijo Lucifer—. Yo te enseñé todos tus trucos, así que te echaré un cable.

—He aprendido unas pocas cosas desde que te fuiste, ¿sabes? —dijo Gabriel—. Así que supongo que es hora de que te enseñe unos pocos nuevos trucos.

—Lucifer, tú y Gabriel averiguad cómo vais a poner vuestra pequeña dimensión de bolsillo juntos. Me voy a cazar un topo —Miguel se levantó.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Abaddon miró a la criatura frente a ella y gruñó. Después de todos sus esfuerzos de resucitar a Mary Winchester, había conseguido completar la resurrección y se había drenado a si misma en el proceso, solo para descubrir que el cuerpo en la tumba de Mary Winchester no era Mary Winchester. No era ni siquiera una mujer. Era una abominación travesti que se hacía llamar “Spicy Tabasco”. Para empeorar las cosas, ya iba bien en camino de convertirse en demonio, habiendo vendido su alma a Crowley años atrás.

Lo más molesto era que estaba siguiéndola, criticando las ropas, el maquillaje y el pelo de Abaddon. Abaddon había planeado sacar un rehén y en su lugar había sacado un estilista personal que había decidido que Abaddon fuera su mejor amiga.

—¡Vamos muñeca! El cuero negro y pelo rojo es tan Emma Peel de 1960. Necesitas actualizar tu aspecto. Morí en el año 2000 y tu aspecto estaba anticuado entonces. Solo déjate en mis manos y te garantizo que ni tu propia madre te reconocería —dijo la cosa.

Abaddon paró y después giró con lentitud, con una sonrisa extendiéndose por su rostro.

—Quizá puedas ser de utilidad después de todo. ¡Sí, un nuevo aspecto para los chicos Winchester sería perfecto!

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

—Esto de estar quieto aquí mientras Abaddon está resurgiendo el infierno... Podríamos estar a medio camino de Lawrence ahora —dijo Dean mientras dejaba otra caja aparte.

—¿Tan ansioso de morir, ardilla? —preguntó Crowley—. Quiero decir, Abaddon solo tiene un maldito ejército con órdenes de acabar con todos los Winchester a la vista. Tan pronto como pongas un pie fuera de este lugar, todos los demonios del infierno aparecerán buscando una recompensa.

—Crowley está en lo cierto, Dean. Abaddon no dudará en enviar todas las fuerzas del infierno tras de ti —dijo Castiel—. Y no necesito mi gracia para descifrar los pensamientos de tu cabeza. Saldrías por ti mismo, dejarías a Sam aquí y simplemente te volverías su rehén para usar contra él. Es mejor esperar hasta que los arcángeles tengan un plan. Están mejor equipados para lidiar con ella.

—Sí, bueno necesitan tener ya un plan. ¡Hay gente muriendo! —gritó Dean.

—Son conscientes de ello, pero no se sentirán tentados de hacer un movimiento antes de tiempo —Castiel se puso de pie de un salto hacia el mostrado para descansar por unos momentos—. Los otros necesitan tiempo para que su gracia esté restaurada. Necesitaremos la misma fuerza si queremos tener una oportunidad de ganar contra ella.

—Lo que no entiendo es por qué Lucifer simplemente no ha ido y se ha hecho con el infierno. Es el rey, ¿no? — Sam dejó una caja a un lado y se apoyó contra la pared.

—Es un rey exiliado —dijo Crowley—. El minuto en el que fue arrojado en la jaula, perdió el control; ¿tú crees que habría podido tomar el control si él hubiera estado al cargo?

—Si ese es el caso, ¿por qué todo el apocalipsis es una mierda? —preguntó Dean.

—Lilith, Azazel, Meg... llámales tradicionalistas. Querían el viejo régimen en el poder, por tanto, estaban dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa necesaria para liberar a Lucifer y verle de nuevo en el trono.

—¿Así que Abaddon es tradicionalista? —Aventuró Sam.

—Incorrecto alce, Abaddon es patriota. Sirve al infierno en sí mismo —dijo Crowley—. No le importa la tradición u otra cosa parecida que no sea ganar más poder para el infierno. No interrumpió tu pequeño ritual de salvar al rey del infierno o porque estaba preocupada sobre mi como su soberano. Era todo sobre mantenerte de cerrar la puerta. Y para ser honesto, en este momento, no le importa un pimiento Lucifer excepto como un mártir para la causa.

Crowley deslizó otra caja fuera del camino, antes de añadir por encima del hombro:

—Lucifer es muchas cosas, pero no es estúpido. Estoy seguro que sabe exactamente dónde se encuentra ahora mismo con ella. ¿Quién crees que hizo parecer como que él había muerto en la jaula? Es mejor dejar a la gente pensar que estás muerto que permitirles que te maten en realidad.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Miguel se dirigió a la habitación del sótano donde Metatrón estaba intentando de encontrar la posición menos dolorosa para acostarse con la ayuda de Verchiel. Miguel observó por un segundo y después ordenó al serafín de salir.

 

—Debo decir que pareces más cómodo que la última vez que te vi. Estoy bastante sorprendido. Casi esperaba que ellos te hubieran arrojado en alguna parte y te hubieran dejado sufrir —Miguel extendió un dedo rozando un vendaje—. Y aquí estás, tus heridas cubiertas, instalado en una cama suave. Deberías estar agradecido por la poca comodidad que ofrecen.

Miguel puso la silla más cerca de la cama y se sentó.

—Yo, sin embargo, puedo acabar con tu dolor aquí y ahora. Sabes lo que tomará. Simplemente dime dónde has escondido la gracia de Castiel —siguió hablando.

—El hecho de que solo yo sé dónde está —jadeó Metatrón—, es la única razón por la que sigo vivo.

—¿Sabes? Solo estás empeorándolo todo para ti mismo. Quizá otro día de agonía aflojará tu lengua —dijo Miguel, mientras se levantaba—. ¿Y sabes? Deberían considerar también esto, la unión de gracia se ha restablecido. Los serafines pronto tendrán toda su gracia de nuevo y aquí yaces, indefenso. El responsable de su miseria...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y este es el último que traduzco porque, para empezar estoy muy estresada con la universidad y segundo, porque la verdad no veo que haya mucha gente interesada y no sé si es por tiempo desaparecida (mea culpa) o el qué... En fin, no quiero dejar la historia a medias así que, si alguna vez habéis querido traducir en vuestra vida o queréis intentarlo, os animo a seguir la traducción y ayudarme. Basicamente, sería mandarme el capítulo que hayais traducido a mi correo (ginellaevans@hotmail.com), con vuestro usuario si tenéis o con un pseudónimo de vuestra propia cosecha y yo poner los correspondientes co-authors (si existís) o poner en una nota al principio la persona responsable de la traducción. Yo, entonces, leería la traducción y corregiría errores ortográficos (en el caso que haya) para más tarde publicarla junto con el resto. Agradecería muchísimo la ayuda, porque es obvio que yo sola con todo este peso no puedo. Muchísimas gracias a los que habéis leído hasta ahora y un saludo!   
> P.D.: Si no traducís pero conocéis a alguien que le gusta (o le gustaría), por favor pasad la voz.


End file.
